leaving these shores
by freddie loves frodo
Summary: legolas gets into trouble in the forest. can aragorn and elrond save him or not? rated r just in case. some mild slash. if you don't like it then don't read it. please read and review. my first attempt at something like this. Complete.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: You can imagine the fun I would have if I owned them but unfortunately I don't. All characters belong to the master, Tolkien.  
  
A/N: I came up with this idea and wrote it at about one in the morning so. I'm sorry if there are mistakes in it, if there are feel free to contact me so I'll know next time. I really enjoyed writing this story. It's my first story of this type so I hope you guys like it. As I said it's my first story like this so I would really appreciate your opinion on it so please review.  
  
Anyway enough of me. here's the story, enjoy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ch 1 The Battle  
  
The tall, slender body of the Prince of Mirkwood stood proud during the battle. He fought with strength and power that many could not describe. The arrows from his bow were shot one after the other in a continuous line. His speed was so great that the Orcs didn't have time to fire back at them. The Elf didn't miss a beat upon realising his quiver was empty from the barrage of arrows he had fired at the unsuspecting Orcs. The blond Elf drew out his shining silver daggers and with a surprising amount of grace, for a battle, ran towards the numerous Orcs. Within seconds many more were dead.  
  
Just as good in battle as Legolas was Aragorn. He too fought and killed many of the Orcs in the patrol. He killed them at close range; he plunged instantly into the fray not worried about his partner who was clearly dealing with more than his fair share of the attackers. Aragorn swung his sword around with great skill, slashing many of the Orcs. Soon not only his blade but also the ground was black with the blood that had been spilled.  
  
To say that it was the Orcs that had started this particular fight would be unfair. They had been patrolling the woods near Rivendell when they had run into the Prince of Mirkwood, Legolas and the future King of Gondor, Aragorn. The two had sprung out of nowhere and before the Orcs could do anything five were dead. Despite being outnumbered 40 to 2 it had been a reasonably easy victory for Aragorn and Legolas.  
  
After almost thirty minutes and lots of bloodshed the battle was finally over. Only Aragorn and Legolas were left standing.  
  
"I told you that would be easy." Legolas commented, his eyes sparkling with a playful look.  
  
"Very well, my Prince. You have proven me wrong once again, although I would not call that easy." Aragorn replied wiping his sword on his tunic leaving behind a deep black bloodstain.  
  
The Elf merely smiled at the man and began collecting some of the undamaged arrows off of the dead Orcs. He always liked to be prepared even though they were so close to Imladris.  
  
Aragorn smiled at Legolas as he examined the body of one of the Orcs.  
  
"Be careful Legolas, you know that Orc weapons are often tipped with poison."  
  
"I wish you wouldn't talk to me so. As I recall it was you that nearly poisoned yourself last time and it was me who saved you."  
  
"Yes, but it was you that told me to attack those Orcs in the first place. Every single time we go on an innocent hunting trip you get us into some kind of trouble."  
  
"I have never forced you to do any of that." Legolas mocked Aragorn.  
  
"You are too irresistible to say no to my love." Aragorn smiled. Legolas smiled back and continued to search for missing arrows.  
  
It had always amazed Aragorn that Legolas would be so eager to get involved in a fight. He was no doubt loyal to his kind and would defend them against Orcs or anything else. In Aragorn's eyes the Elf was a hero.  
  
After a good number of his own arrows were back in his quiver Legolas wandered over to where Aragorn was looking at something on the ground. He moved silently towards the man who was clearly unaware of the approaching Elf. When he was right behind the bent over man Legolas said quite loudly,  
  
"I believe we are ready." Aragorn almost fell over but managed to steady himself despite the scare that the Elf had given him. When Aragorn stood up straight and had calmed his heartbeat slightly he turned and looked angrily at the Elf. The anger quickly dissipated when he saw the bright smile on Legolas' flawless face. He could not help but let his anger slip away from him.  
  
"I should have killed you for doing that." Aragorn said in mock anger.  
  
"You would not get a chance, human." Replied Legolas.  
  
Aragorn smiled and started walking to catch up with Legolas. Legolas stole a look behind him and saw the grin on Aragorn's face. He turned back and smiled to himself.  
  
They walked for a while through the woods. Legolas seemed perfectly at home in the wood. Aragorn did not like being surrounded by so many trees; it made him nervous not knowing what was behind them. Having the Elf nearby was surprisingly comforting. Aragorn knew that Legolas would hear or sense anything approaching them long before it happened.  
  
Aragorn was just beginning to enjoy the freshness and warmth of the wood when Legolas stopped suddenly. Aragorn too froze. Legolas seemed to listen more intently around him, almost as if he was asking the forest silently for its advice. After a few minutes of remaining tense and completely still, Legolas seemed to relax and turned to Aragorn and smiled at the concerned look on his face.  
  
"It is nothing, Estel. All is well. I thought I heard something but I was mistaken. However, the sun is setting and we are still far from Rivendell. We could carry on walking in the night or we could camp out. I am sure your father will not miss you for one night longer."  
  
The Elf smiled and Aragorn instantly understood what he was talking about. Their relationship was certainly no secret in Imladris but Lord Elrond did not approve of it or of Legolas. The feud that had occurred many years ago in Mirkwood and Rivendell still lasted, although it was now nothing more than a no connections feud. Of course, Legolas being the son of Lord Thranduil did nothing to alter Elrond's mind. It was only seeing his adoptive son so happy that had forced Elrond, and Thranduil to allow Legolas to visit Rivendell. It was clear that Elrond did not approve of his son being so intimately close to the son of one of his enemies.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas thought very little of the feud and neither thought it should change their friendship and later on their love for each other. Both Thranduil and Elrond had had to accept this and soon gave up trying to keep the two apart.  
  
Legolas quickly spotted a place to camp and directed Aragorn to it. The sun was nearly gone by the time they had built and lit a fire. Although they knew Orcs might be patrolling the woods they also felt the need for heat and warm food that night. Whilst Legolas went about checking their weapons and providing some shelter, Aragorn ventured into the woods to hunt. He was far more experienced at hunting for food. Legolas always assumed this was because of his training as a ranger.  
  
After a while Aragorn came back with several rabbits in his hand. He smiled proudly at Legolas who humoured him and tried to look impressed. For some reason unknown to him he felt unusually tired that night. He didn't know whether it was the battle that had taken place earlier or something else. He tried to take the fatigue off his mind by thinking of a way to explain to Lord Elrond why they were a day later than expected. Legolas' thoughts were distracted by the sight of Aragorn skinning the rabbits he had caught. Aragorn smiled at Legolas and he tried to look sincere as he returned the gesture. Aragorn didn't appear to notice the Elf's unease and continued to skin and cook the rabbits. On seeing this, Legolas no longer felt hungry. He didn't know what was happening to him, he had often helped prepare food that Aragorn had caught. This time should haven no different and yet he could not ignore that his body felt strange.  
  
Aragorn handed Legolas some of the now cooked rabbit on a wooden plate which snapped him out of his thoughts. He took the plate and smiled falsely at Aragorn. The man obviously didn't see anything wrong with Legolas and he was a skilled healer and would surely know if there was something wrong with him.  
  
Legolas looked down at the food and back at Aragorn who was already eating his in the true fashion of a man. Legolas put his down by his feet and stared at the trees. Aragorn slowed his eating and looked at Legolas as if he could read his thoughts. Unfortunately he couldn't.  
  
"Is there something wrong with the food?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"No. Nothing. I have just lost my appetite." He tried to smile but it was barely noticeable.  
  
Although Aragorn knew it would be dangerous to pursue the matter he couldn't help but think that something was wrong.  
  
"Are you aright?" He asked quietly, as if he didn't want to disturb the Elf's thoughts. Legolas said nothing in reply but just nodded his head. Suddenly it seemed as if he was pulled away from his staring place and brought back into reality.  
  
"Of course, I'm fine. I just don't feel like eating." He smiled properly this time.  
  
"Come now, Legolas, I hope this isn't the effect every battle will have on you." Aragorn joked. Legolas laughed at this. Aragorn put his food on the floor and stared at Legolas some more. He didn't understand how his friend could be so quiet and contemplative one minute and then go back to the Legolas he was so familiar with. He stopped looking at Legolas when he saw him shift uncomfortably. Aragorn knew Legolas didn't like being made a fuss of and Aragorn had learned to respect that over the years they had been friends and lovers.  
  
Legolas got to his feet in his normal swift and graceful movement and walked teasingly over to Aragorn, who stood watching Legolas in amazement. Aragorn had always loved the way Legolas moved. He had such grace but at the same time looked powerful. He remembered feeling threatened by the Elf as a child. Him and Legolas had been good friends even though the Elf was considerably older. Aragorn had been almost jealous of all Elves. He had grown up among them but had never had the same qualities as them. It was frustrating for him.  
  
Legolas reached Aragorn and sat on his lap. He felt the strong and comfortable arms around his waist and no longer felt the uncertainty he had felt minutes before. Legolas leaned into Aragorn and the man eagerly accepted the Elf's slender body. Even though it was quite a cold night Legolas still felt warm against Aragorn and he couldn't help but hold him tighter. Legolas accepted this and sank back further into the man. He had always felt safe around Aragorn and Aragorn had always felt safe around Legolas and even though they were two different species they had bonded immediately, much to the joy of Elrond who had seen Aragorn through his mother's death.  
  
They sat in that position for some time, making the most of the time they had alone and enjoying every moment they had together. Legolas looked up at the stars and listened to the music the trees were making in the wind. He was sure that the moment couldn't get any more perfect. Aragorn interrupted his thoughts by saying,  
  
"I love you." Legolas smiled and returned the comment. He twisted himself around until he was face to face with his lover. For a minute they drank in each other's image. Aragorn got completely drawn in by Legolas' bright blue eyes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: So what do you think? Send me a review and tell me. 


	2. wounded

Disclaimer: If I owned them I wouldn't be able to have so much fun with them.  
  
Moose4: I'm glad you like it.  
  
mcat: Thanks, I'm afraid you'll just have to keep reading.  
  
Katy: Well I hope this one does get you interested. No Hobbits I'm afraid but Legolas should be good enough.  
  
Thanks to all reviewers. Keep them coming.  
  
Warning: Chapter 2 contains slight slash. If you don't like it don't read on. If you do please do and review. Come on it's very easy and I would greatly appreciate it. Sorry I shouldn't beg. Do I sound desperate?  
  
Here we go.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ch2 True Love  
  
Legolas moved his face closer to Aragorn and the man mirrored this action. Their lips met and they both felt that familiar surge of love intensify. The passionate kiss ended and they drew apart. Legolas looked at Aragorn questioningly and Aragorn nodded. They both smiled and Legolas climbed off Aragorn's lap and held out a hand to the man. The smiling Aragorn took it and they stood in an embrace for a while. Once again they kissed only this time it was more furious and passionate. Still in their embrace they sank to the floor and instantly began taking each other's clothes off. Their lips hardly parted as neither wanted the moment to end but both yearned for more. Aragorn slowly pulled Legolas' tunic off and Legolas did the same to Aragorn. Aragorn slid his hand s down the body of the Elf and savoured his soft, warm skin. However, when Aragorn reached Legolas' side he stopped suddenly and pulled away at the new sensation. He forced himself to break the kiss. Legolas didn't understand what was going on and tried to lean towards Aragorn once more but the man refused to let him.  
  
"Legolas, wait. You did not tell me you were hurt." His voice was filled with concern.  
  
Legolas looked down his body and stopped when he saw the fairly small but significant gash on his side. He touched it with his finger as if to check that it was real. He felt no pain so guessed that he wasn't too badly hurt.  
  
"I didn't even notice it. It is nothing." Legolas tried to reassure Aragorn.  
  
Legolas once again moved closer to Aragorn in the hope to rekindle the passion that had been there before but Aragorn once again pushed Legolas away. He had a serious look on his face as he moved his fingers closer to the bloodied wound, when he touched it he felt Legolas recoil slightly.  
  
"Legolas this isn't nothing. You should have told me you were in pain. I did not know that Elven pride went to such extremes."  
  
"Aragorn this is not Elven pride I honestly didn't know I was hurt and I feel no pain, please love just leave it."  
  
"Do not be so stubborn it will only take a few minutes to treat this and then we can finish what we started." Aragorn teased. He kissed Legolas on the cheek and stood up to get an aid kit from his pack. Although the wound didn't look too bad he knew Orc blades could often lie although there had been no sign of poison on the tips of the arrows Aragorn was taking no chances.  
  
He took what he needed from his pack and walked over to Legolas who was sat up straight and looking into the fire. Aragorn knew the Elf wasn't telling him everything but he also knew there was no way getting Legolas to tell him the truth. Over the years he had learned that Elves liked their pride too much and would never admit to pain or injury readily. Elves never liked to think of themselves as weak or vulnerable and this was something especially evident in Legolas. He was very much like his father and nothing Aragorn could say would change that.  
  
Aragorn snapped out of his trance and moved and sat down next to Legolas on his injured side. Legolas did not look up at Aragorn but there was no anger on his face. In fact his face was just blank and a little pale although this didn't change the fact that Aragorn saw him as the most beautiful thing in Middle Earth.  
  
Aragorn gently touched the area around the wound, Legolas turned his head around to see what the man was doing but still there was no trace of pain on his face. Even those deep blue eyes that often told more than the Elf realised.  
  
Legolas took no notice of Aragorn as he applied a cream to the wound and placed a type of bandage on it. Legolas had noticed that Aragorn had spent some time checking the wound for poison. He also noticed the look of pure relief on his face when he found nothing. Unlike Legolas Aragorn was no good at hiding his emotion. It only took one glance at his face to know what he was thinking. In a way Legolas liked that, always knowing what his partner was thinking and feeling.  
  
After applying the bandage Aragorn looked up to see the blank look on Legolas' face once more.  
  
"I don't think there is any poison in there. You were lucky Legolas you know how dangerous Orc poison can be."  
  
"Do not talk to me as though I was a child. I am well aware of the dangers of Orc poison." Snapped Legolas.  
  
Aragorn didn't know what to say to this. He was only trying to look after his lover. He couldn't understand why Legolas was being so short with him. Instead of giving a reply and causing Legolas to get more upset he started making a soothing tea that would help calm Legolas but also help the wound heal. He brewed this in silence knowing that he had upset Legolas and did not want to do so any more.  
  
When the tea was done Aragorn handed it to Legolas who drank it quickly and without question. This encouraged Aragorn slightly Legolas had always thought of Aragorn as one of the greatest healers in Middle Earth. Lord Elrond had taught him everything he needed to know about healing. Aragorn had been a fast learner and had become well known in Rivendell for sharing his adoptive father's skill.  
  
Legolas handed the cup back to Aragorn without looking at him or even acknowledging him. Aragorn ignored this and placed the cup on the ground. He stared off into the fire and was startled when Legolas finally spoke to him.  
  
"I'm sorry Aragorn. I did not mean to snap at you I know you were only trying to help me. I appreciate it. Honestly love." His voice lightened when he came to the word 'love'.  
  
Aragorn smiled at the Elf pleased that he was not angry. Although Aragorn and Legolas had their fights they always forgave each other even though they sometimes didn't want to. Their silences never lasted long.  
  
Legolas moved his hand up and placed it lovingly on Aragorn's knee. Aragorn smiled and placed his own hand on top of the Elf's. Then Legolas did something Aragorn wasn't expecting. He moved forwards quickly in a desperate attempt to kiss Aragorn. Aragorn was a little taken aback by this and pulled away before Legolas could touch his mouth.  
  
"Aragorn what are you doing? You wanted this just now. Nothing has changed in the past ten minutes. I am not fragile and will not break if touched." Legolas kept his voice flat throughout this speech, which made it all the more unnerving for Aragorn.  
  
Once again Legolas tried to move towards Aragorn but the man would not allow it and moved away.  
  
"Aragorn." Legolas started.  
  
"Maybe you should get some rest and allow that tea time to work." This was all Aragorn could say.  
  
Legolas didn't say anything in response but just looked away and nodded his head slightly. After a while he turned back to Aragorn to check he hadn't changed his mind. He just stared into the fire trying not to notice Legolas' gaze upon him. Legolas finally turned away and got up.  
  
"I'm sorry Aragorn." He said and walked away.  
  
He lay down on the ground and took one last look at the stars before falling into sleep. Unlike many Elves Legolas slept with his eyes closed. He learned quickly that it confused humans and so he quickly got into the habit of sleeping with his eyes closed rather than open as with many Elves.  
  
Aragorn sat by the fire for several minutes trying to work out why Legolas was so stubborn but all he came up with was that it was because he was an Elf. The fact that Legolas was injured was not the surprising part for even he had received several injuries during the fight but Legolas knew that Aragorn was a very skilled healer and in the past had never hesitated to ask for Aragorn's help. Especially when they were alone on hunting trips like this one.  
  
Aragorn turned and looked at Legolas who was sleeping soundly as though he had not been affected by the battle at all. Aragorn had always envied the way the Elf could look so calm even when in the most stressful situations. It always amazed him how Legolas' face could look completely blank one minute and be filled with emotion the next. It was a gift Aragorn's adoptive father also possessed and something Aragorn would never understand even though he tried often. He had been raised by Elves and had been surrounded by them all his life but he still couldn't comprehend how complex they were. It was something Aragorn doubted even Lord Elrond knew.  
  
He looked at the Elf in confusion but also on awe. Even though his wound must have hurt he showed no sign of being ill. In fact he looked just like he always did when he was asleep.  
  
Finally Aragorn tore his eyes away from the sleeping Legolas and focused on the surrounding area. Everything was unusually peaceful. Even the trees seemed hushed. It was almost as if the very forest was keeping quiet to allow the Elven Prince to sleep.  
  
This was just a guess of course for men were not designed to the trees or the wind whereas Elves could practically control them if they thought it necessary. He smiled at the thought of the woods doing as Legolas instructed. Aragorn had only just realised how tired he was. He could already feel the stiffness in one arm and his neck after the battle. He decided to join his friend in sleep. He checked the area one last time to find that nothing had changed.  
  
Finally he lay down near Legolas but not so near that he would be accused of crowding. He watched the Elf and marvelled at his beauty. As he was doing this he felt himself being taken by sleep. Dreams filled with wonderful things filled his mind and no thought of the battle or of Legolas' wound. He sighed in contentment at finally being away from the horrors of the world around him.  
  
He was in a particularly nice and peaceful part of his dream when something tugged him away from his sleep. He didn't know at first whether it was something physical or something else but all his questions were soon answered when he slowly opened his eyes to find the pale light of day forming. He looked across at what should have been the peaceful form of Legolas but what he saw instead shocked him.  
  
Legolas' breathing was very shallow and quick and on closer inspection he was almost white. Aragorn couldn't believe what he was seeing. Legolas had been fine when he had gone to sleep that night. Aragorn leaned over Legolas in the hope that he might find something wrong with him on the outside. Apart from the fact that his breathing was shallow and he was dreadfully pale there was no obvious evidence that Legolas was hurt or ill. He was even still in deep sleep.  
  
Aragorn moved down his body until he came to where the wound was. He lifted Legolas' tunic and checked the bandages he had applied that night. To his dismay the bandage was covered in blood. Aragorn didn't understand this. He had checked the wound that night and thanks to Legolas' Elvish healing it was already beginning to heal. Suddenly a thought struck Aragorn, one he did not even want to think about. The night before he had checked the wound for Orc poison but now he feared that he had missed something. This thought both scared and dismayed him. If Legolas had been poisoned the night before then he should be dead.  
  
As Aragorn was thinking of all this Legolas began to stir from his troubled sleep. At first he didn't open his eyes but when he did the first thing he saw was Aragorn's worried face hovering over him. Legolas looked slightly startled at first but when he realised who it was he settled.  
  
Although Legolas must have been in pain from what Aragorn could see there were no signs of distress of any kind on his face. It was almost as if nothing was wrong. When Aragorn looked into the Prince's eyes he thought he saw a glint of terror. This frightened Aragorn, he had never seen that kind of emotion in Legolas' eyes.  
  
Legolas looked up at Aragorn questioningly not fully understanding what was going on and why the man looked so worried. He felt Aragorn's hands on his side. He looked down and saw the blood that was seeping through the man's fingers. This seemed to frighten Legolas although he did not show it; in fact he was calmer than Aragorn. Legolas allowed his hand to fall back to the ground and he actively tried to slow his breathing. Aragorn smiled at his efforts, even though he was exhausted he kept fighting.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Well what did you think? Hit that little button and tell me. 


	3. healing

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them; they all belong to the master Tolkien. Unfortunately.  
  
A/N: Please review. Please. I would really like to know what you guys think about it. If you have any questions I can try and answer them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ch 3 Healing  
  
Aragorn tried to take his mind off the fact his lover was dying and tried to concentrate on stopping blood from seeping from Legolas' side. He applied pressure and felt Legolas tense his body slightly although no sound came from his lips. He lay completely still and allowed Aragorn to help him. However, he also knew that if he could stand they could reach Rivendell far faster. He thought about proposing this to Aragorn but the man was obviously too involved in what he was doing to be disturbed.  
  
The only thing Aragorn could see was the wound on Legolas' side and helping his friend was the only thing that mattered to him and all thoughts of Rivendell were in the back of his mind. He wasn't even thinking about what his father would say about their late arrival and the injury to Legolas.  
  
Eventually the blood stopped spilling from the wound and Aragorn was able to release some of the pressure. He could both see and feel Legolas' body relax. He had been concentrating so much on stopping the bleeding that he had almost forgotten that Legolas was suffering so much. Aragorn wanted to do something for him but he knew it would be dangerous to release the pressure from the wound.  
  
"I'll give you something to help with the pain soon. I just need to make sure this had stopped bleeding completely. Do you understand?"  
  
Legolas nodded and for the first time he realised that his head felt light. For a moment he considered telling Aragorn but didn't want to trouble him by telling the man things that he obviously couldn't fix. After all he felt guilty enough for being so weak. He wished he knew a way of helping Aragorn but he knew if he tried to sit up he would probably make things more difficult. He kept quiet and tried to keep still. Although he was in a considerable amount of pain he did not cry out, he knew that Aragorn was doing all he could to help him and he trusted him.  
  
Aragorn was at last satisfied that the bleeding had stopped. He grabbed a bandage from his pack and quickly put it on Legolas. Immediately Legolas felt a little better and some of the pain that Aragorn's pressure had caused was lifted. He sighed with relief and Aragorn didn't need to ask what for. He leaned forwards so Legolas could see his face, and his bloodied hands.  
  
"The bleeding has stopped. I'm going to make you a tea. It will help with the pain."  
  
"I'm alright." Legolas said weakly.  
  
Aragorn smiled at his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. He went to prepare the tea much as he had done the night before. Even though Legolas insisted that he was alright he said nothing as Aragorn mixed aromatic herbs with warm water. Just the smell of it made the Elf feel better. He saw Aragorn smile at him when he noticed Aragorn's reaction. Aragorn quickly finished and brought the cup over to Legolas.  
  
"Drink this. It'll make you feel better and it'll help heal the wound. It may make you a little drowsy though." Legolas nodded trusting the man completely.  
  
He drank all the tea and immediately felt a little more relaxed. The pain quickly began to subside until it was nothing but a dull ache with the occasional sharp stabbing pain. Legolas closed his eyes slightly but not through sleep, just rest. He knew that Aragorn was soon going to inform him that they would have to leave for Rivendell. It was times like this that he wished he had insisted that they bring the horses. Aragorn had insisted that it would not be a true hunting trip if they took horses.  
  
Even Aragorn was now wishing he had listened to Legolas. He knew that Legolas would walk as far as needed without complaining but he also knew that too much walking would tire Legolas out as well as aggravating the wound more and Aragorn was sure that would not be good for Legolas. There was also the problem that even though Legolas was determined he might not be able to walk the fairly long walk to Rivendell.  
  
They waited for a while whilst the true effects of the tea got to work. Legolas was looking more relaxed but was clearly still in pain.  
  
Aragorn knew they had to make the most of the light. Orcs did patrol during the day but they appeared to be far more aggressive during the night hours. Aragorn was sure that Legolas could not fight and Aragorn could not win against a gang of Orcs. He needed the skill of the best archer in Middle Earth. There was no way he could defeat a band of heavily armed Orcs on his own. Aragorn decided that even though Legolas may struggle they needed to make the most of the daylight they had left. It was still early morning but Aragorn knew dusk would come too quickly.  
  
He began packing up their things. He erased every trace that anyone had ever been there. This only took five minutes and soon they were ready to leave. Legolas was still on the verge of sleep from the tea provided by Aragorn. Aragorn would have loved to have left the blond Prince to sleep but time was running short and he knew they needed to leave and get to Rivendell. He leaned over Legolas and gently shook his shoulder to wake him.  
  
"Come my friend, we must leave. We will use the cover of sunlight to avoid the Orcs."  
  
"Yes, just one more minute." Legolas replied sleepily.  
  
"No, we must leave now. The sooner we leave the sooner we will reach Imladris. I know you want to sleep and forgive me my love for giving you something to make you feel so." Aragorn apologised.  
  
Legolas waited for a while before opening his pain-filled eyes and looking into Aragorn's stormy grey ones. The look of exhaustion and pain in Legolas' eyes made Aragorn regret waking him up. He realised that by closing his eyes Legolas could concentrate on ignoring the pain but when forced away from that peace it all came flooding back. Legolas' paleness instantly created the ghostly image of the beautiful Elf.  
  
"Forgive me my friend." Whispered Aragorn hoping Legolas wouldn't hear but from the look of sympathy on the Elf's face he knew he hadn't succeeded.  
  
Aragorn helped Legolas sit up although he was persuaded by Legolas that he needed no help. The Elf sat up unsteadily and immediately felt his head spinning; he forced his mind to control his body and cleared the dizziness from his head. Aragorn was watching this and had to use all his will power not to help Legolas. Even so he held one hand slightly away from the Elf's back ready to catch him should he falter.  
  
"I'm alright." Legolas assured Aragorn as if reading his thoughts. He smiled weakly and managed to get to his knees. He then tried to stand up. Aragorn was amazed that he succeeded first time. He had tried to suppress a grunt of pain but had not been successful. Aragorn felt sorry for him but he knew the Elf wouldn't ask for help or want any.  
  
Legolas stood up straight and tried to stretch as if testing his ability. He quickly bent back over when he felt the sharp stabbing pain in his side increase. Aragorn was instantly at his side to help him. Legolas did not object when Aragorn held his arm tightly around his waist for support. He felt so much more secure with Aragorn near him but he was still determined to walk on his own. He knew that Aragorn was tired and already had several things to carry. He was carrying Legolas' pack as well as his own.  
  
Legolas didn't want that, he had always been independent and that wasn't going to stop just because he had had a slight accident. He straightened himself proudly and glanced around at the trees. He instantly felt safe once more. A barely noticeable smile appeared on his face. Aragorn noticed it but thought he had better not mention it. Legolas leaned on Aragorn for support but soon felt the dizziness fade and was able to stand on his own. He nodded at Aragorn who released his tight grip on Legolas' waist. Legolas swayed for a moment but was soon steady. A slight twinge of colour came back to his cheeks. He now stood confidently and blankly. If it wasn't for the bloodstain on his green tunic a passer-by wouldn't know anything was wrong.  
  
Aragorn picked up Legolas' pack and was about to sling it over his shoulder when he felt Legolas touch his arm. At first he thought something was wrong but he was corrected when Legolas held his hand out to accept the pack.  
  
"Perhaps I should carry this, you need to keep up your strength." Aragorn said.  
  
Legolas shot a warning look at him and it instantly changed his mind. He looked at Legolas, quickly assessing whether he should. Finally he nodded and handed Legolas his pack. Legolas swung it over his shoulder as if everything was normal.  
  
"Shall we leave?" He asked, his voice cheerful despite his discomfort. Aragorn merely nodded and walked through the trees. He knew it would be more difficult this way but he wanted to stay as far away from any paths as he could through fear of running into Orcs.  
  
Legolas had agreed to this and seemed to be pleased that they got to spend some time amongst the trees. As they entered the wooded area Legolas seemed to relax even more. He appeared to be listening to the wind through the trees. Every now and then he would cock his head to one side and listen to something. This was a reaction that Aragorn loved to watch and found very attractive about the Elf.  
  
He found himself being mesmerised by him. It was hard for the man to take his eyes off the Elf. Even in his weakened state Legolas was gracefully moving through the woods. Some parts of the wood that had once been tangled seemed to part to make it easier for Legolas to get through. Aragorn walked behind Legolas as the Elf had more experience in the forests than him. Aragorn also knew he could keep a watchful eye on Legolas from behind without him knowing, however, Legolas could sense that Aragorn was surveying him. He forced himself not to turn around and confront the man.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: 


	4. The journey

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them. They all belong to the master Tolkien.  
  
A/N: Please review and tell me what you think. I really love hearing from you. Earlier update this week but back to Sunday next week. I'm on holiday.  
  
Katy: Poor Aragorn, that's a little harsh, you never know what will happen if you don't read the end of the story.  
  
MoroTheWolfGod: Short simple review and I love it. Thanks so much. Keep reading and reviewing.  
  
On with the story  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ch 4 The Journey  
  
After some time walking at a fairly steady pace Legolas, who was still in front, began to slow down a little. Aragorn knew that his wound was still causing him pain and he was probably still drowsy from the tea Aragorn had prepared him.  
  
"I think we should stop for a while. I would like to re-examine your wound. How does it feel?" Aragorn asked this last part knowing he wasn't going to get an honest answer.  
  
"It's alright. I believe the remedy you gave me has helped although the drowsiness is not so good." Legolas smiled brightly and this greatly improved Aragorn's spirits.  
  
Legolas removed his pack from his shoulder and placed it on the ground. Aragorn noticed how heavy Legolas had made the fairly light pack look. He said nothing knowing the Elf would say nothing or that he was just a little tired. Legolas sat down and leaned against a tree, he let out a sigh at finally being able to rest. Aragorn felt sorry for Legolas and regretted not letting the Elf rest earlier. Aragorn put his own pack down and retrieved some clean bandages and some cream; at least he could examine Legolas' injury again. He was tempted to make some more tea but thought it better that they reached Rivendell sooner.  
  
Aragorn crouched down to check the wound. He lifted Legolas' tunic gently and was dismayed to find fresh blood on the bandage he had applied. He quickly repeated the same technique he had used earlier, applying the cream and the bandage. Throughout this Legolas sat perfectly still and quiet. He never flinched even when Aragorn rubbed the cream into the painful wound.  
  
When he had finished Aragorn examined Legolas' face. He had his eyes closed and his face was almost serene if it had not been for the drawn in tiredness and pain. On sensing that Aragorn was inspecting him Legolas woke up and looked into Aragorn's worried grey eyes. He smiled at the man's concern.  
  
"Should we leave now? As you said we should make the most of the light we have."  
  
"True but I could also use some rest." Aragorn replied. Legolas knew this wasn't true and he was only stopping to make Legolas rest. Aragorn sat down next to Legolas trying not to steal a worried glance at him. When he could no longer resist he saw Legolas trying to get comfortable against the hard bark of the tree. Aragorn frowned Legolas was usually most at home amongst the trees. Aragorn guessed that it was the poison coursing through his body that was changing the way he communicated with the trees. Aragorn moved closer to Legolas who once again had closed his eyes. Aragorn placed his hand on the Elf's shoulder, he felt Legolas start a little but after he realised it was Aragorn he relaxed.  
  
"Come." Aragorn motioned him to sit against him.  
  
Legolas nodded sleepily at Aragorn. He got up nimbly and sat down in front of Aragorn. He moved in between Aragorn's legs and rested his head on Aragorn's broad chest. Legolas sank into Aragorn who pulled him closer and wrapped his arms around Legolas' stomach. He felt the Elf lean against him, even though he was hurt he still felt warm against Aragorn. He never understood why Legolas always felt so warm. No matter how cold it was Legolas always seemed to radiate heat. Aragorn felt Legolas' breathing which comforted him. He allowed himself to relax a little and soon found that he could no longer keep his eyes open. He allowed himself to fall asleep.  
  
Aragorn woke up after about an hour. He stretched and smiled that he felt so refreshed. He quickly realised that Legolas was no longer leaning against him, at first Aragorn was not too worried but when he saw that Legolas was not by his side either he began to panic. His eyes darted around to try and find the Elf. He saw nothing. Just as he was about to get up and search for him he heard a voice above him. He followed the sound with his eyes and he saw Legolas draped over a branch in the tree Aragorn was sitting under.  
  
"I thought you'd never wake up." He said happily.  
  
Aragorn smiled at Legolas who had the usual beautiful grin in his face.  
  
"What are you doing up a tree?" Aragorn smiled.  
  
"I have always felt more at home among the trees you know that." He jumped down with all his usual grace. He no longer looked so tired although it was still easy to see something was wrong.  
  
"Are you alright?" Aragorn asked, not hiding his concern.  
  
"I feel far better. I think the trees are better healers than you my friend." Legolas laughed. Aragorn smiled but concern was still evident on his face. Legolas smiled brightly and he saw the man's face lose some of the concern.  
  
"We should leave. Hopefully we will reach Rivendell before nightfall."  
  
Aragorn quickly picked up his bag and passed the other to Legolas who swung it easily over his shoulder. He didn't have the same movements as he had before and appeared far more confident and strong than before. Aragorn wondered how long it would be before he couldn't go any further and they'd have to rest again. He hoped they would be able to reach Rivendell before he got too tired.  
  
Over time Aragorn noticed that Legolas was slowing down. He held his head down as if he had to concentrate to keep his legs moving. His whole body looked as if it was ready to collapse. He had to concentrate hard to keep from tripping over the roots and branches that lay around on the ground. He stumbled occasionally but always managed to keep himself from falling. Aragorn kept an eye on him but knew better than to help him. He knew Legolas wouldn't appreciate this but at the same time he knew his friend needed help. He stopped and Legolas looked up surprised at the sudden halt. Aragorn could see the pale face of the tired Elf, Aragorn didn't know how he managed to stand upright but still Legolas showed no sign of wanting to stop.  
  
"Would you like to rest?" Aragorn asked.  
  
Aragorn looked Legolas in the eyes and searched for any sign of emotion but there was none that he could see. He did notice that Legolas seemed tired and obviously needed some rest but when Aragorn asked him he shook his head stubbornly.  
  
"No, it is already getting dark and we want to reach Rivendell before we are spotted by another band of Orcs. I do not wish for another confrontation."  
  
"That does not sound like the Legolas I know. You need rest my friend."  
  
"I am fine." Legolas shouted at the shocked man. He instantly regretted his anger. "I'm sorry Aragorn. I am fine."  
  
Aragorn nodded doubtfully and looked at the ground.  
  
"Come, you are right we do need to get to Rivendell soon. Let us hope we do not run into a band of Orcs."  
  
Legolas nodded and Aragorn began to move away. Legolas took a few steps forward and was hit with a sudden wave of dizziness. In panic he reached out for something to support him. Aragorn sensed that there was something wrong and spun around to see Legolas gripping to a tree trying to get his bearings. Aragorn was instantly at his side and slid his arm around his lover's waist. Legolas leaned against Aragorn silently glad for the support supplied.  
  
"Here, sit down you need to rest, even for only a minute."  
  
Legolas shook his head in protest.  
  
"No. I just lost my balance for a moment. Please we should keep going."  
  
Aragorn let go of Legolas who took a deep breath and stood up straight. Aragorn kept a hand on Legolas' arm in case he needed support again. He would only let go when he was sure that Legolas was steady enough. He nodded and took the pack off his shoulder and held his arm out for Legolas to hold. Legolas looked as though he was about to refuse but when he saw the determined look on Aragorn's face he took the man's arm and walked next to him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: 


	5. evil meetings and rescue

Disclaimer: They all belong to Tolkien, I just play with them and give them back at the end of the day.  
  
Katy: Well I'm not going to tell you. Maybe requests for slash might help but you'll just have to keep reading to find out.  
  
Lillybethl: Thanks so much for the praise it really means a lot. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
I-like-chickens: Very cool pen name. Thanks for your review. Here you go.  
  
rose: Thanks so much. I love getting reviews. Here's more.  
  
A/N: Please review. As I've said before I love getting them and really appreciate your opinion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ch 5 Evil meetings and rescue  
  
After a while of walking side-by-side Legolas suddenly stopped. He stood completely still as if he had heard something. Aragorn stood still with worry on his face.  
  
"What is it Legolas? Are you alright?"  
  
Legolas said nothing for a while and then turned to Aragorn.  
  
"There is something drawing near, I can feel it. Aragorn I believe they are Orcs."  
  
"How many are there? Can you see them?"  
  
"No, I don't know. I can only hear them. It is easy to recognise their filthy language."  
  
Aragorn nodded. He could not hear, see or sense anything but he had learned to trust his friend long ago and would not disagree or doubt him despite his condition.  
  
"We must hide, we cannot afford to be caught." Aragorn whispered to Legolas. He nodded and allowed Aragorn to lead them to the thicker trees at the side.  
  
"Aragorn, we would be better up the trees, they would not see us there."  
  
Even though Aragorn had never liked climbing trees he knew they would provide the cover needed. He nodded and Legolas made his way to the tall tree closest. He sprang up with such ease that Aragorn was taken aback. He climbed the tree with much less grace than Legolas. He often envied the way Legolas bounded up a tree. Finally he reached the branch Legolas was elegantly perched on. It appeared that the leaves had parted to allow Legolas to see the Orcs. Aragorn joined Legolas and looked at the group of five Orcs that were heading for the tree that bore him and Legolas. Aragorn knew they wouldn't be spotted through the shelter of the tree. Legolas could see the Orcs were dragging something, a person. Legolas leaned closer. He could see that the person was a young girl. They were pushing her around and making her walk in front of them. Legolas tried to work out if there was anything he could do. When he turned to face Aragorn the man instantly knew what he was thinking.  
  
"No. We will not get into a fight with them." Aragorn whispered.  
  
"Aragorn they have a captive, a young girl. We have to help her."  
  
"Legolas we have few weapons and you are not well. They have many weapons and we are definitely not equipped to fight them."  
  
"Then what do you suggest? We cannot just leave the girl to the mercy of them. Who knows what they are planning to do to her."  
  
Aragorn was going to disagree with Legolas but he knew the Elf was right. They had to help the girl. It was only five unprepared Orcs.  
  
"Alright. I'll go. You stay here."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Don't argue with me. You are in no condition to fight a gang of Orcs." Aragorn's voice was hushed but stern. Legolas opened his mouth to protest but changed his mind. He nodded and Aragorn moved away. He jumped from branch to branch until he reached one where he could just jump straight down to the ground. He waited until the Orcs were almost in front of him and suddenly jumped out of his hiding place.  
  
As he did this he pulled out his sword. The Orcs couldn't do anything, they stood in shock as Aragorn prepared to kill them. He took advantage of their shock and swung his sword and decapitated the Orc holding the girl. She screamed loudly and tried to get away but she was chained to the dead Orc. She pulled on the chain but it had no effect. Aragorn couldn't help her. The other four Orcs had come to their senses and were charging towards Aragorn. Luckily the man was ready and easily took out the one closest to him.  
  
The other three Orcs seemed much larger then the first two and Aragorn regretted not allowing Legolas to help him. This fear was soon overcome when he heard the whoosh of an arrow and the Orc nearest to him fell to the ground. He gave an annoyed look to the tree that he knew Legolas was hiding in. In truth he was grateful that he now only had two to deal with. The remaining two launched at him. Aragorn and the Orcs fought for some time, Aragorn realised that these two remaining Orcs were not going to be easy to kill. He knocked one away from him but the other caught him off guard. He was pinned to the ground. The Orc was just about to slit Aragorn's throat when slender but strong hands pulled the Orc away. Soon the Orc was fighting with someone else although Aragorn couldn't see who it was and before he knew what was happening the other Orc was on top of him. He pushed it off and was quickly on his feet. He fought with the Orc but he was no match for the evil creature. He was skilled at fighting and had trained as a ranger for many years but these Orcs were stronger and he was tired anyway.  
  
Legolas was fighting with the other Orc, he was having more luck. Despite the fact that he was in pain and already tired he was doing remarkably well. He was fighting using his silver daggers. He stabbed the Orc in the stomach and knocked it out. He looked at the body satisfied. This was quickly interrupted by the shout that came from Aragorn. He had been hurt in the arm and was trying desperately to get the Orc away from him but it didn't work.  
  
Legolas rushed forward and threw his dagger into the back of the Orc that was trying to hurt Aragorn. The Orc fell to the ground and took Aragorn with him. For a moment Aragorn laid still until Legolas held out his hand to Aragorn. Aragorn looked surprised for a moment but took Legolas' hand. Legolas helped him up so they were stood face to face. He gently touched Aragorn's hurt arm.  
  
"Is it poisoned?" He asked nervously.  
  
"No it was with my dagger."  
  
Legolas sighed in relief.  
  
"Are you alright? Were you hurt?" Aragorn asked concerned.  
  
"No I believe I did better than you."  
  
"Even though you were not supposed to."  
  
Legolas said nothing but Aragorn knew exactly what he was thinking but before he could say anything Legolas had walked over to the girl. He held out a hand to help her to her feet but she looked at him cautiously. Legolas realised she was still chained to the Orc. He bent down and inspected the chain. He pulled out his dagger much to the girl's surprise. He slammed his dagger hard at the weak link in the chain and it easily snapped. The girl screamed slightly but smiled at Legolas when she realised what he had done. He held out his hand for her once more and she took it with a slight nod of thank you. Legolas realised that she was a little older than he had first thought but he could still feel her shaking.  
  
"Are you hurt?" He asked.  
  
"Bo. I must thank you and your friend. You saved my life. I will never be able to repay you."  
  
"There is no need for any repayment our services do not have a price. I only wish we could stay but we must leave immediately. We are heading for Rivendell if you wish to accompany us."  
  
"Thank you but no. I am not going in that direction but thank you for your kind offer. May you have a good and peaceful journey." The girl smiled.  
  
"Thank you." Legolas bowed slightly and watched the girl as she walked off. When she had left he turned to Aragorn who was tying a bandage around his injured arm.  
  
"Are you alright?" Legolas asked. He was silently pleased that it was his turn to sound concerned.  
  
"Yes it was not too deep. What about you? That fight must have damaged your wound will you allow me to take a look at it?"  
  
"That isn't necessary I am find. However, I do not wish to encounter another fight so we should leave while we still have daylight."  
  
Aragorn was forced to agree with Legolas. They needed to reach Rivendell before the night fell. He went back to the tree they had been hiding in and collected his things. He handed one of the packs to Legolas who slung it over his shoulder. Aragorn noticed him place a hand over his wound as if it would stop it hurting. He didn't say anything but Legolas knew he had seen. Aragorn turned and began walking; he knew he needed to get Legolas to Rivendell soon.  
  
After a while of walking Legolas began to slow down again. He was taking on that look of exhaustion Aragorn had seen before. He turned to Legolas but before he could say anything Legolas said  
  
"I'm alright, keep going the sun is almost gone and we are near the boarders of Rivendell."  
  
Aragorn nodded and continued walking. He forced himself to slow his pace so Legolas would not put too much extra strain on himself.  
  
Legolas was trying his best to keep up with Aragorn. He didn't know how long he could keep it up for though. The pain in his side had worsened since the last fight with the Orcs. He wanted to tell Aragorn to slow down for he had sped up since he realised they were drawing close to Rivendell. He concentrated on keeping his feet moving and at the same time trying to block out some of the pain that was coursing through his body. Aragorn's pain relieving tea had worn off a while ago and he was now suffering with the pain. Luckily the poison was not yet affecting him but he knew it was only a matter of time. He looked ahead at Aragorn's strong form that was now quite far in front of him. He wanted to ask the man to stop or at least slow down but Aragorn was so eager to get home that he didn't want to make him wait. As though reading his thoughts Aragorn turned round with a smile on his face that soon faded when he saw how far behind Legolas was. He ran back to where Legolas had now stopped.  
  
"My friend I am sorry. You should have said we were going too fast. I forgot for a moment that you were ill." He kept apologising.  
  
Legolas didn't say anything but just leaned against Aragorn and put his head on his shoulder. He was glad for the support and understanding of his lover. He knew it must have been frustrating for Aragorn. He stayed in the same position for a while. He just wanted to hold Aragorn in this way forever but a noise interrupted his pleasure. He heard voice he stood up straight and listened carefully. At first he thought they had run into another band of Orcs but then he recognised the voices. Elladan and Elrohir. Aragorn's brothers. He sighed in relief and laid his head against Aragorn once more who looked completely confused. Legolas sensed this and explained.  
  
"It is your brothers, they are near."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: 


	6. relief

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them. All belong to the master of writing Tolkien. I only use them and put them back when I've finished.  
  
Legolas4me: Wow, thank you so much. I love it when I get reviews like that. I hope you keep reading.  
  
SO: Well, thanks for the review. Ok the girl is not a major part of the story, she was just there to show that even though Legolas was hurt he still helped people, including Aragorn. She won't be appearing again but was important to that chapter. She wasn't a "really powerful being" just an ordinary girl who Legolas and Aragorn saved, after all they are the heroes. I don't know what's confusing you about Legolas' feelings, if you mean about Aragorn, he's in love with him. No doubt (wait until later you'll see.) I hope this has cleared up some of the confusion.  
  
A/N: Please just hit that button and send me a review. You're the reason I write. And for my own 'pleasure' of course.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ch 6 Relief  
  
At this Aragorn too felt relieved, he knew that neither he nor Legolas could stand up to another gang of Orcs. Legolas pushed himself up and stood tall. He didn't want to appear weak in front of Elladan and Elrohir. Aragorn stood straight and walked forwards as though nothing had happened, although he couldn't hear the footsteps of Legolas behind him he knew the Prince was doing the same.  
  
After a few seconds Elladan and Elrohir came into Aragorn's sight. They looked at Aragorn in surprise for some reason they had not heard them coming. Aragorn looked at them, they were smiling happily as usual, nothing ever seemed to dampen their spirits. Their smiles remained even though they clearly saw the state the two travellers were in. The twins reached them and immediately Elladan threw his arms around Aragorn who tried to resist leaning all his weight against his brother. Elladan was promptly replaced by Elrohir. Aragorn waited for a moment before pulling away from the twin's grip.  
  
"You are late Estel." Elladan smiled.  
  
"Yes, we ran into some trouble, a band of Orcs. We thought it best to remain in the woods. Prince Legolas was injured and we ran into another band of Orcs and freed a young girl. We had to get back here. I wish for father to help him."  
  
Legolas held his head high as he saw the twins looking at his bloodstained tunic. He was grateful when Aragorn interrupted their staring. The twins agreed to escort them back to Rivendell.  
  
Legolas couldn't help but notice the uncomfortable silence that went with the short walk to the gates of Rivendell. Legolas knew that the twins didn't like the fact that Thranduil's son was in Rivendell.  
  
When they reached the gates the guards stood to attention and opened the gates for the party. Legolas tried to hide the pain in his eyes. Aragorn admired the Elf's endurance but slowed to be at his side in case he should no longer be able to keep up the act, still Aragorn couldn't believe how strong he looked. He walked with ease and grace and ignored the looks he got when people noticed the blood on his green tunic.  
  
They walked through Rivendell until they reached the House of Elrond. He was standing at the top of the steps waiting for Aragorn. Despite the fact that he was meant to be supporting Legolas, Aragorn couldn't resist running up the steps to greet his father. He threw his arms around his father who returned the embrace. Legolas walked up the steps unaided and slowly but on his own. Elladan and Elrohir stood at the bottom of the steps and when Elrond nodded to them they left to attend their duties. When they were gone Elrond exchanged some quiet words with his son. Neither seemed to remember that Legolas was there. Aragorn finally turned to see Legolas struggling up the steps. Elrond noticed this too and shot a worried glance towards his son. Legolas tripped on a step and fell. Aragorn rushed down the steps and was instantly at Legolas' side.  
  
Aragorn helped the pale Elf to his feet. For the first time Legolas leaned against him. Elrond soon joined them and placed his powerful hand on Legolas' forehead. Legolas said nothing but when Elrond removed his hand Legolas fell against Aragorn who grabbed him and quickly had him in his arms. He held the Elf, admiring his beauty despite his condition. He carried him up the stairs to the houses of healing.  
  
When Legolas was placed on the bed Elrond bent down and slowly lifted his tunic. He was confronted with the bandage Aragorn had applied which was now soaked in blood. Elrond gently took it off and gently touched the wound, he felt the sleeping Legolas recoil slightly. Elrond examined the rest of Legolas' body saying nothing to the eagerly awaiting Aragorn who was obviously worried about his lover.  
  
Elrond had never approved of them being more than childhood friends. Aragorn had never listened to him and over time Elrond had come to ignore their relationship although Elrond had been cold, but not impolite, to the man his son loved.  
  
Aragorn watched Elrond look over Legolas' body. Even though he knew how serious this was he couldn't help but think how amazing Legolas was. Aragorn found himself completely entranced by the beautiful form of the sleeping Elf. Elrond saw this, he also saw the tiredness and worry in Aragorn's eyes. Suddenly the worry was gone and all he saw was enchantment.  
  
"My son, why don't you go and rest? Legolas will be well looked after I can assure you."  
  
He smiled at Aragorn to prove that he would not just abandon the love of his son's life. Aragorn was not sure whether he should just leave Legolas but the look in his father's eye told him it was alright. Elrond nodded as if to confirm what Aragorn was thinking. Before he left Aragorn leaned over to Legolas and kissed him gently on the forehead. Elrond watched him with fascination. It amazed him that his foster son could show such affection for someone who his father disapproved of. Elrond was aware that Aragorn was comfortable with his relationship with Legolas even though most of Rivendell were against it, including himself. This never seemed to affect his decision even when Arwen had argued with Aragorn about it. He had not been deterred.  
  
"I will look after him Aragorn." Elrond said when he saw the look of concern in Aragorn's eyes. Aragorn slowly nodded before staring right into Elrond's eyes as if to check that his father was telling him the truth. For the first time he saw that there was actually concern in Elrond's eyes about Legolas. This reassured him but also frightened him. Elrond was a very skilled healer and Aragorn had rarely seen his father concerned about a patient, especially one he didn't like.  
  
Even though he didn't want to leave Legolas Aragorn forced himself to walk out the door. He closed it slowly behind him, getting one last look at the beautiful Elf. He closed the door fully and leaned back against the cold wall behind him. He closed his eyes and listened to the silence. It was the first time since that night that he had been able to relax even though his mind kept going back to Legolas. He had come so close to losing him and it scared him when he thought about what he would have done without his love. He tried to push the thoughts to the back of his mind.  
  
He thought he heard a sound and reluctantly opened his eyes. At his side was Elladan. He was looking at Aragorn, face filled with concern.  
  
"Are you alright brother?" He asked gently.  
  
"Yes, it has been a long few days, I am merely tired."  
  
"No doubt you journey was tiring. Allow me to escort you to your room I will take a look at your wounds. You neglect yourself Estel." He smiled grimly.  
  
Aragorn just nodded. He didn't want his brother fussing over him but he also knew that Elladan would not give up until he got his way. They walked down the hall in silence. Aragorn could feel Elladan watching him. He tried his best to hide his feelings but he was aware that he could hide nothing from his brother.  
  
They reached Aragorn's room and went inside. Immediately Aragorn sat down heavily on the bed. He sighed and could have almost fallen asleep right there. He felt his eyelids growing heavy. He felt Elladan gently touch his arm and realised that he had almost fallen asleep.  
  
"I should look at your wounds and then you can get some sleep."  
  
Aragorn nodded and allowed Elladan to put a bandage around his arm.  
  
"I know you're worried about Legolas but I think you should think of yourself for a while and rest."  
  
"Will you wake me if anything changes with him? Please brother." Elladan nodded in response. "Thank you." Aragorn said as he lay back on the bed and closed his eyes. Elladan knew the man was asleep. He watched Aragorn sleep for a while before leaving the room and closing the door silently behind him.  
  
**  
  
Meanwhile in Elrond's healing room Legolas was still asleep, several people had just begun to move away after clearing up Legolas. He was now laying undressed and cleaned up with a thin blanket over him. Elrond had to put a bandage on the wound, whilst he was doing that he was racking his brain trying to figure out what poison was in Legolas' body. As he was thinking about this Elladan walked silently in and stood still next to his father.  
  
"Is Estel alright?" Elrond asked not taking his eyes off the sleeping form of Legolas.  
  
"He is sleeping. He had a small wound on his arm but there is no poison, he will be fine. What about Legolas?"  
  
"I am not sure ion nin, he is clearly not well. The poison in his blood is affecting him in some way but I am not sure what it is or how to treat it."  
  
"That is not good father. You know how dangerous Orc poison can be. Few recover and those who do usually live to regret it." Elladan sighed and Elrond merely nodded.  
  
He knew his son was right and although he didn't like Legolas or approve of his relationship with his son he couldn't help but feel sorry for the young Elf. He felt Elladan staring at him. Elrond got up and walked towards the door and caught the attention of his son who was still looking at Legolas with curiosity. He caught his father's signal and moved away towards the door. They left silently and walked down the hall talking about what may have happened to Legolas.  
  
When Elrond and Elladan had left Legolas' room a servant went into his room to look after the Prince of Mirkwood just as Elrond had instructed. He would watch over him whilst Elrond was away. He actually quite liked the job; to watch over such a fair Elf was the best job in Rivendell. He settled himself into a chair by the bedside and watched the Prince sleep. Occasionally Legolas let out a deep breath, which sometimes converted into a small whimper. 


	7. waking

Disclaimer: I own nothing Tolkien created.  
  
Ch 7 Waking  
  
The next morning Aragorn woke up and tried to remember what had happened. He wanted to get out of bed and see Legolas but the aches in his body told him to sleep more and he couldn't resist falling asleep.  
  
**  
  
In the dining hall Elrond, Elrohir and Elladan were discussing Legolas' condition. They had been talking about possible cures for Legolas but they had come up with nothing. Their conversation had just wandered to Aragorn when someone ran down the corridor and threw open the doors to the dining hall. The Elf was the servant Elrond had left in the room with Legolas. The tall Elf ran towards Elrond and his sons, they quickly rose from their seats.  
  
"Forgive me my Lord." He bowed quickly before continuing. "Prince Legolas is awake and he refuses to go back to bed until he has spoken with Estel. I am sorry my Lord I couldn't stop him."  
  
Elrond gracefully walked out of the hall closely followed by Elladan and Elrohir. They strode down the corridor until they reached Legolas' room. They stopped outside and listened to Legolas moving around restlessly inside. Elrond motioned for his sons to leave and they instantly took the hint. Before they could leave Legolas swung the door open. He looked pale and tired. This surprised all three of the Elves although they did not show it. Legolas stared at them before Elrond walked past Legolas into the room and turned towards the three Elves. Elladan also moved past Legolas and stood next to his father inside the room whilst Legolas moved back into his room as well. Elrohir came in and closed the door behind him and joined his father and brother.  
  
Legolas just looked at them as if trying to work out whether to trust them. He placed his hand unconsciously on the bedpost for support. All three noticed this but thought it best not to mention it.  
  
"I wish to see Aragorn." Legolas finally said. There was no trace of the tiredness in his voice that was evident in his body.  
  
"He is sleeping." Elrond replied simply. He found he had to work hard to keep the coldness from his voice.  
  
"I want to see him." Legolas repeated steadily.  
  
"He was also hurt and he is resting." At this Legolas started and looked up at Elrond in shock and Elrond instantly regretted saying it. Legolas looked down at the ground and looked as if he was about to apologise.  
  
"Is he alright? He wasn't poisoned was he?" Legolas asked, concern creasing his face and voice. " No he was not poisoned but he was tired and he had a few cuts and a gash on his arm but there was no poison in it. He is fine."  
  
Legolas relaxed when he heard this but his face was still etched with concern. Elrond walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"He is fine although he is worried about you." Elrond said quietly.  
  
"Me?"  
  
"You were poisoned but I suppose you know that already." Legolas nodded. " I am working on a way to help you but this is something I have never seen before."  
  
Legolas just stared at Elrond not believing what he was hearing. If he couldn't cure him them no one could. The fact that there was a hint of concern in Elrond's usually passive voice made Legolas even more concerned about his condition. Also it was well known that Elrond didn't like Legolas but he was being treated so kindly that it made Legolas even more nervous. Elrond led Legolas to the bed and made him sit down, Elrond could tell that Legolas was tired and probably in pain and suddenly felt very protective over him.  
  
Legolas sat down and instantly had to fight the urge to lie down and go to sleep. He wanted to ask Elrond more questions but the older Elf spoke before he could say anything.  
  
"You should rest now Legolas. When Aragorn awakes I will send him in but until then you should rest. I will try and find something out about the poison."  
  
Legolas nodded and went to lie down as Elrond rose from the bed. Elladan and Elrohir left the room and waited in the corridor for their father. Legolas wanted to ask the question that he dreaded asking. Elves rarely showed emotion and for a Prince to do so in front of the Lord of Imladris would not be considered appropriate. Elrond sensed what Legolas was going to ask and answered it before Legolas had a chance to say anything.  
  
"You will be alright. I will find a way of helping you. I promise." Elrond said confidently. Legolas smiled, thankful that he had not been forced to ask the question that would betray his fear even though Elrond had already known about it. Elrond got up and walked to the door.  
  
Before he left Elrond looked back at Legolas who was now asleep comfortably in the bed. He smiled at the sleeping form. Suddenly he could understand why Aragorn felt so strongly for him, Elrond made his way to his study hoping to find some explanation for Legolas' illness.  
  
Meanwhile Legolas was slowly drifting into the peaceful world of dreams and yet there was something frightening about them. He saw black shapes disguised in smoke and running from something. He couldn't make out who it was but he knew that he would have to run too if he wanted to live. But before he could do anything or go anywhere he was tripped up by something. Something strong and powerful. It forced him to the ground and he had to look up at the horrible shadow, which he couldn't get away from. The one thing he couldn't escape. Although he didn't know who or what it was he had the distinct feeling that he had just come face to face with death and he didn't like it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: hope you liked it. I know it was short but they'll get longer I promise. Keep reviewing. You feed my imagination. 


	8. breakfast with elrond

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish they could never be mine.  
  
I-like-chickens: Thanks so much. Keep the reviews coming and I'll update.  
  
amy: Thanks. You never know what will happen. I'm glad you like the story. Keep reading. I promise it's a good story but don't take my word for it, keep reading.  
  
Ch 8 Breakfast with Elrond  
  
Aragorn slept for several hours before waking to find the room he was in completely empty and dark except for a small amount of pale, silvery moonlight streaming through the window. He glanced around him trying to remember what happened. He suddenly remembered about Legolas and the poison. He wanted to go and see him, to hold him but his body protested when he tried to get up. He forced himself to sit up and get out of bed. He stood still for a moment trying to get his bearings. He quickly through on a robe and some slippers and walked through the corridors until he reached Legolas' room. He swung the door open to find Legolas asleep in his bed looking very peaceful and nowhere near as bad as he had done when they first arrived in Rivendell.  
  
Aragorn looked at the sleeping form for some time. He loved to watch Legolas sleep and see him so relaxed was a wonderful sight. He walked quietly over to the bed and looked at the pure face of the Elf, which was bathed in moonlight coming from the open windows. This didn't surprise Aragorn. Legolas loved having the windows open and hated being shut in even when it was cold. Aragorn smiled at Legolas and sat carefully on the bed so as not to wake Legolas from his deep sleep. He reached out and stroked Legolas' silky blond hair; he then moved down and gently touched Legolas' cheek. At this Legolas awoke but remained relaxed. He looked across at Aragorn who had moved his hand and placed it on Legolas' chest. Legolas smiled at Aragorn who returned the gesture.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Aragorn asked softly.  
  
Legolas smiled and replied, "Tired."  
  
"I apologise. I didn't mean to wake you." Aragorn said with concern in his voice.  
  
Legolas moved his hand up and placed it on Aragorn's arm where the bandage covered the wound he had received.  
  
"What about you? I heard you were hurt. I was worried."  
  
"There is no need to worry mellon nin. I am well."  
  
"Good because I have been rather concerned about your father's excellent treatment of me." A look passed between them of both amazement and concern. Aragorn knew Elrond wouldn't be so accommodating if there wasn't something seriously wrong.  
  
"I am sure it was just your irresistible charm that changed his mind about you my love." Aragorn grinned.  
  
Legolas also smiled at the thought of doing anything that would impress Elrond. He closed his eyes and found himself being drawn back into that deep sleep again. He shook it off and opened his eyes wanting to be with Aragorn as much as he could. Legolas' fight with sleep had not gone unnoticed and he quickly reassured Legolas.  
  
"Sleep my friend, you need it." He whispered.  
  
Legolas nodded and instantly closed his eyes and fell into a deep and grateful sleep. Aragorn watched him for a minute and got up to leave. As he did Legolas touched his arm to stop him.  
  
"Stay." He said tiredly without opening his eyes.  
  
Aragorn nodded and sat back down on the bed. He took off his slippers and pulled himself onto the bed and wrapped his arms around Legolas who was now sleeping on his side. Aragorn pulled Legolas closer and hugged him tight. He planted a kiss on Legolas' forehead and closed his eyes. Soon he too fell into a deep sleep. They stayed like that all night, Aragorn was unaware that Legolas' breathing was getting shallower and a sweat was breaking out. Nor did he feel Legolas' body shaking slightly. The poison had begun to take effect and it was only a matter of time before it won.  
  
**  
  
Aragon awoke to find Legolas silently stood on the balcony breathing in the fresh air. He turned around when he sensed Aragorn looking at him. His face looked pale and drawn and the same tiredness Aragorn had seen last night seemed to be even more evident. He appeared to be having trouble standing up straight. He smiled at Aragorn as the man looked sleepily at him.  
  
"Good morning." He said in his usual cheerful way. "I thought you'd never wake up. I've been awake for hours but I thought it best to leave you." He grinned at Aragorn. "Your father came in and invited us to breakfast. I told him we'd join him as soon as you woke."  
  
Legolas reached the bed and sat painfully down next to Aragorn. He reached out to Aragorn who held his hand.  
  
"I did not want to sit down to breakfast with your father on my own. Even if he has changed his opinion about me." He smiled again in an attempt to relieve the concern on Aragorn's face. "Do not worry, so far he has been treating me unusually well, not that I'm complaining."  
  
"I'm glad you waited for me." Aragorn said as he squeezed Legolas' hand. "Are you alright? You look tired."  
  
Legolas nodded but said nothing. Aragorn didn't need to ask to understand that tired was exactly what Legolas was. He could see the dark circles under his eyes and together with the slightly glazed look that was enough to tell him what he needed to know. Aragorn got up and quickly dressed. When he was ready he and Legolas went towards the dining hall. Neither was particularly looking forward to the breakfast they knew would be uncomfortable.  
  
When they reached the dining hall they found an elaborate set up with Lord Elrond say waiting patiently for them. Upon their arrival he stood and greeted them. Legolas and Aragorn bowed their heads in respect and Elrond mirrored this movement. He gestured for them to sit and they complied. Nobody said anything for some time not really knowing what to do. After a while Elrond noticed that Aragorn and Legolas weren't eating and were just sitting at the table with their heads bowed.  
  
"Please help yourself to food my son. You must be hungry. You haven't eaten for a while." He did not mention Legolas understanding how he felt because of the poison.  
  
Aragorn looked at both Legolas and Elrond and tried to figure out why there was such an uneasy silence. Both the Elves avoided Aragorn's gaze. Legolas never looked up from his plate where his food remained untouched.  
  
"Legolas, you should eat something, it will help you recover your strength." Elrond finally said breaking the uneasy silence.  
  
"Thank you my Lord but I do not feel like eating right now." Legolas still didn't look up from the table. Aragorn sighed not really knowing whether it was the illness or Legolas' dislike for Elrond that made him so stubborn. He imagined it was a bit of both. It was no secret that Legolas didn't like the Lord of Rivendell although he did respect him greatly. This was something Legolas had never hidden from either Aragorn or Elrond himself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I know it's another short chapter. I'll try and make them longer in future. Please review, you know I love them. 


	9. gardens

Disclaimer: If I owned them I wouldn't have to right things like this about them. I can only dream.  
  
A/N: i-like-chickens: Thank you so much for the review and for reviewing regularly. I hope the rest of the story pleases you.  
  
Ch 9 Gardens  
  
They ate the rest of their breakfast in silence, each waiting for the other to say something, the fact that no one did made it a very quiet breakfast. When both Aragorn and Elrond had finished eating and a servant had taken away their empty plates Elrond stood up.  
  
"Shall we take a walk? My gardens are very nice this time of year. I am sure Legolas would appreciate the fresh air." Both Aragorn and Legolas rose from their seats, Legolas did so without his usual grace and seemed to grip the table for the support he needed. They all left the dining hall and made their way to the gardens. A place both Aragorn and Legolas had loved to sit whenever they visited Imladris.  
  
The three proud figures walked quietly enjoying the freshness of the nature around them. Legolas visibly relaxed once they were outdoors and not inside the building any more. He appeared to be listening to the nature around them, something Wood Elves were renowned for. Aragorn and Elrond exchanged a slightly worried glance when Legolas began to slow slightly, Aragorn decided it would be best if they rested and finally spoke.  
  
"Perhaps we should sit under a tree and enjoy our surroundings, after all the gardens at Rivendell are the best in Middle Earth."  
  
At first Elrond looked confused, Aragorn had always preferred exploring the gardens rather than resting in them. Aragorn nodded his head at Legolas who was still slightly behind them, Elrond instantly understood what Aragorn was doing and agreed.  
  
"Yes, what a good idea. The trees provide shade on this hot day. Would you like to join us?" He asked politely looking at Legolas.  
  
Legolas nodded, "Thank you my Lord."  
  
They soon found a tree that provided them with a good view of the gardens. Both Aragorn and Elrond knew how much Legolas loved the gardens of Imladris, he would have stayed out there all the time if they had allowed it. Legolas nodded his agreement at the choice of tree and sank down against it leaning back into it once he was seated. The tree seemed to move as Legolas leaned against it, as if it were trying to make the prince as comfortable as possible. Legolas closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the gentle wind in the trees.  
  
Elrond and Aragorn exchanged a smile at the look of contentment on Legolas' pure face, they too sat down under the tree. Aragorn made sure he sat right next to Legolas. Elrond looked at the man and marvelled at his devotion to the Elf, despite the obvious opposition to their relationship Aragorn had continued to be loyal to Legolas, a trait Aragorn had undoubtedly picked up during his many years in Rivendell.  
  
They stayed this way for some time. Elrond eventually rose and said, "I believe it is time for something to eat, will you join me?" He looked down at Legolas and Aragorn.  
  
"Yes, I think that is a good idea." Replied Aragorn.  
  
He looked over to Legolas to find the Elf with his eyes closed and rapidly breathing. He was sleeping peacefully but Aragorn couldn't help but notice the Elf's drawn and pale face. Aragorn reached over and touched Legolas' face and was shocked to find that it was cold.  
  
"He's sleeping." Elrond said. "It may be best not to wake him."  
  
Aragorn nodded in agreement and gently picked the sleeping Legolas up with strong arms. Legolas' head fell back against the man's shoulder and he let out a slight groan at being moved. Elrond put a hand on his forehead and worry creased his face when he too felt how cold Legolas was.  
  
"We should get him back to bed, he is not well."  
  
Aragorn walked quickly and steadily towards Legolas' room. He and Elrond ignored some of the surprised stares they got from the servants of Rivendell. They did not stop to explain anything to them but Elrond managed to shoot some angry glances when they started whispering things to each other.  
  
They finally reached Legolas' room and Aragorn carefully placed Legolas on the bed. He felt the Elf shaking slightly. He stroked Legolas' hair as Elrond set to work removing Legolas' clothes. Legolas whimpered in pain every now and then and Aragorn tried his best to help the distressed Elf relax although it wasn't working very well. Nothing he did seemed to comfort Legolas and Aragorn looked up frantically at Elrond who was examining Legolas' wound.  
  
"Talk to him and try and calm him down. He is too agitated I need him to calm down."  
  
Aragorn nodded and leaned closer to talk to Legolas, he didn't even know what he was saying although Legolas to understand as both Elrond and Aragorn saw Legolas' tense body relax slightly. However, when Elrond touched the wound, which was now black around the edges, Legolas cried out.  
  
"Aragorn keep him calm and still or I can do nothing." Elrond almost shouted at the distressed man.  
  
Aragorn nodded and tried to think about what would calm Legolas down. He suddenly had an idea. He sat down on the bed and moved as close to Legolas as possible. He carefully lifted the Elf so he was leaning against Aragorn's chest. Elrond shot Aragorn a warning glance when he moved Legolas but when he saw what the man was doing and that Legolas was calm he nodded his approval. Aragorn smiled and placed a gentle kiss on Legolas' cold forehead. He stroked the prince's hair hoping to let Legolas know that his lover was close by. Legolas moved and tried to get closer to Aragorn. His plan was working.  
  
Elrond set about making some kind of tea. The smell of the liquid made even Aragorn relax. Elrond passed Aragorn the cup and signalled that Legolas needed to drink all of it. As Aragorn did this Elrond went into an adjoining room and fetched a blanket, which he placed over the shivering body of Legolas. Aragorn handed him the empty cup and smiled down at Legolas who was struggling to open his eyes. Finally he succeeded and saw Aragorn looking lovingly down at him.  
  
"Aragorn?" Legolas mumbled sleepily.  
  
"Hush my love. You must rest." Aragorn said softly. Legolas nodded and allowed his heavy eyelids to close. He felt strangely cold and couldn't seem to control his body at all. He didn't understand what was happening to him but the fact that the warm body of Aragorn holding his trembling body close was comforting. The man's warmth seemed to relax Legolas more than Elrond's soothing teas.  
  
Elrond moved over to the door preparing to leave Aragorn and Legolas together. He disapproved of this but knew that it helped Legolas to be near his lover. Elrond would never make any Elf suffer needlessly and would not deny Legolas some much needed sleep.  
  
Before he could leave Aragorn whispered to him, "He's dying isn't he?" There was a pain in the man's voice that Elrond had never heard before.  
  
"The poison has been in the blood for too long my son. Even if you had gotten him here sooner I don't think it would have made a difference. This particular poison is very difficult to spot. He will need your care over the next few days Aragorn."  
  
"Days?" Aragorn had not been expecting it to be days, he thought it more months.  
  
"Do not think ahead, concentrate on the task you have now. He is all that matters and he needs your strength for a while. Make sure he sleeps for a while. I will see you later."  
  
Aragorn nodded and looked down at the sleeping Legolas resting against him. His eyes were closed and he was perfectly still. Aragorn could feel his light but steady breathing against him and he felt comforted that the Elf was so relaxed. When Aragorn looked up Elrond had silently gone out of the room whilst he was looking at Legolas. Aragorn hugged Legolas tightly and felt the Elf relax even more.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: So did you like? Tell me. I live only for your reviews.well almost only for your reviews. 


	10. kitchens

Disclaimer: I think you already know that seeing as everything in here was created by Tolkien so I couldn't possibly own anything. Unfortunately.  
  
i-like-chickens: Thanks for the review. Here's more.  
  
Yen: Thanks so much, I'm trying to give you as much angst as possible. I really appreciate your review, I like getting new reviewers. Keep reading, and reviewing.  
  
Ch 10 Kitchens  
  
Elrond sat at the table in the dining hall. He was cradling a cup of warm tea that he had made from relaxation herbs although he hadn't drunk much of it and had been looking into the cup for a while. He couldn't get Legolas out of his mind. He didn't approve of Aragorn and Legolas but he couldn't help but like the relationship they had. He felt nothing but sympathy for Legolas. He knew the poison that was inside him was going to kill him, painfully and quickly. Elrond knew that Legolas would be dead within a few weeks at most.  
  
Elrond had tried to think of ways to help Legolas but he came up with nothing. It seemed hopeless, there was nothing he could do to help the Elf and yet he couldn't think of how to tell his adoptive son that his lover was going to die and how it was going to happen, both things Aragorn had to be prepared for. Aragorn had already lost his mother and Elrond didn't know if he could tell him that Legolas was going to die as well.  
  
He was tired but he didn't know whether he would be able to sleep, there was too much to think about. He decided that there was nothing he could do that night. He placed the cup on the table and went to bed.  
  
**  
  
Legolas woke up just before dawn the next day. At first he was a little confused and didn't know where he was. He soon realised that he was in Rivendell and was lying next to Aragorn. He sat up making sure he didn't wake Aragorn. He got up and walked unsteadily towards a night robe that was lying on the chair in the corner of the room. He quickly dressed and looked around the room. His eyes came to rest on Aragorn who was sleeping soundly on the bed. He wanted to be able to lie down and go to sleep curled up in Aragorn's arms but he felt restless and he knew he would not be able to get any sleep. He decided to walk outside and admire Imladris as he had done many times before, at least that way he wouldn't run into Elrond, especially not at that time of night.  
  
Legolas walked through the halls of Rivendell keeping his hand on the wall as he walked, he couldn't help but rely on the walls for their support just in case he felt unsteady which was very likely.  
  
He admired the halls of Rivendell; he loved searching in all the places he wasn't expecting to find. It was always good when he found somewhere he hadn't seen before, his own sense of adventure even. This particular adventure happened every time he stayed there. Rivendell was a haven for Legolas. He liked Mirkwood because of the woods, the open spaces but Rivendell was peaceful and he loved being there. The only problem was that Elrond had never liked him, not only because of his relationship with Aragorn but also because of Thranduil. Mirkwood and Rivendell had never been on friendly terms.  
  
After a while of walking around the halls Legolas began to feel weak. He wondered if he was anywhere near the bedrooms but when he opened the closest door he found himself in the kitchen. He decided that he needed to sit down and clear the dizziness from his head. He wasn't sure whether he was meant to be in there and hoped Elrond wouldn't find him there if he wasn't meant to be. He managed to reach a chair by the table before he collapsed. He felt exhausted and he didn't know why. He wondered if there was anything to drink but he felt himself too weak and tired to move. He leaned back and closed his eyes, he wanted to go back to sleep and he now regretted leaving his room.  
  
"Legolas?" Elrond's voice startled Legolas and he quickly opened his eyes to find Elrond stood by his side looking extremely concerned. "What are you doing in here? Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm sorry Lord Elrond, I was walking, I couldn't sleep and I felt a little dizzy and this was the first place I found." He said quickly trying to justify his presence.  
  
"It's alright, you said you felt dizzy, do you feel that way now?"  
  
"No it has passed."  
  
"Are you sure?" Legolas thought for a second that Elrond was truly concerned. He didn't know what to say, Elrond had never shown such concern or even liked him.  
  
"Do you mind if I join you?" I could not sleep either."  
  
"Of course." Legolas was a little surprised.  
  
"Would you like some tea? I always find it helps me sleep." Legolas nodded and Elrond disappeared into the kitchen to make the tea. He soon returned with two mugs of steaming liquid. He placed one in front of Legolas and sat down on the chair next to Legolas. Neither said anything. Legolas felt strangely nervous for some reason although he didn't understand why. He had rarely been intimidated by Elrond even though he had never felt entirely comfortable around him. Nothing was said for a while longer as both Elrond and Legolas sipped their tea.  
  
After a while of sitting in an uneasy silence Elrond finally spoke.  
  
"I want you to know that you are welcome in Imladris now as you have always been. I cannot say honestly that I approve of your relationship with my son but he appears to love you and you him so I will support both of you and give you my blessings. I know this means a lot to Aragorn as well as you so I have no choice."  
  
Legolas was shocked at what Elrond had just said.  
  
"I don't know what to say." Elrond couldn't resist a smile at the surprised look on Legolas' face.  
  
"There is nothing to say, my son loves you and I must accept that. It seems there is no point in trying to change his or your mind. What kind of father would I be if I denied my son his love?" Elrond watched Legolas carefully waiting for some kind of reaction but Legolas seemed to be just staring into space.  
  
"Legolas?" Elrond gently touched the Elf's arm to wake him up. That was the first time he had seen an Elf fall asleep so quickly and with is eyes open, which was something Legolas didn't do very often. He gently squeezed his shoulder to wake him. Legolas quickly woke up and looked around him as though he had no idea of how he got there.  
  
"I am sorry Lord. I am unusually tired tonight." Legolas said, embarrassed that he had fallen asleep mid-conversation with the Lord of Imladris.  
  
"Perhaps you should retire to your chambers and rest. I think you need it."  
  
Legolas nodded and briefly covered his face with his hands.  
  
"I do not understand. Is this feeling because of the poison?" Elrond had not been expecting that question.  
  
"I think it might be the poison works quickly and each person responds differently to it. I wish I could find something to help you but there is no cure for this particular poison. I'm afraid it attacks quite viciously." Elrond hated telling Legolas this but knew the Elf deserved the truth.  
  
"I am sorry to have to bear such bad news." He added softly.  
  
Legolas nodded trying to process everything Elrond had told him but the fuzziness in his head prevented him from thinking straight. He shook his head trying to clear it but nothing happened. He looked briefly up at Elrond who instantly saw the pain and fear in his eyes. Legolas noticed this and bowed his head so his eyes couldn't give any more emotions away.  
  
"It is only right that you should be scared of what is happening to you. It is a natural emotion." Elrond said quietly placing a firm hand on Legolas' shoulder.  
  
"I do not want to die." The crack in his voice could not be suppressed and Elrond realised just how badly the whole thing was affecting him. He carefully pulled the young Elf forward and held him tightly. He felt Legolas shaking in his grip but the younger Elf made no sign of returning the embrace, although he seemed to relax slightly with Elrond's arms around him. They stayed like this for several minutes. Legolas had allowed his head to rest on Elrond's shoulder and was quietly thinking about Aragorn. His love that Elrond had finally accepted. Finally Elrond sat up and let go of Legolas who had the same tired look on his face. Elrond got up and gestured for Legolas to follow him.  
  
"You need to rest, Legolas." He said turning to walk away.  
  
Legolas tried to stand up but found that his body was protesting. He felt a sharp pain on his side and quickly sat back down before his legs failed him. He bowed his head, ashamed that his body would no longer follow his command.  
  
Elrond notice all of this and saw the look of defeat on Legolas' face. He walked back towards Legolas and held out his hand to help him up. Legolas looked at the hand for a second considering whether to accept the help or not. He looked at Elrond's face and saw no trace of anger. He took the offered hand and allowed the strong grip to pull him up. When he was standing he unconsciously leaned on Elrond. If he was surprised by this he didn't show it and held out his arm for Legolas to hold on to for support.  
  
They walked slowly through the corridors so Legolas wouldn't have to tire himself out. Legolas was looking at the floor as Elrond guided him through the corridors of Rivendell. Every so often he glanced over at Legolas and he could not help but be shocked by his tired and pained expression. He almost looked like a ghost.  
  
Finally they reached Legolas' chamber. Elrond opened the door silently and led Legolas over to the bed in the centre of the room. Legolas noticed that Aragorn was gone and cast a worried glance over to Elrond.  
  
"Don't worry about him. He's probably out looking for you." Elrond said quietly. Legolas nodded and slowly sat down on the bed. Elrond went to the window and opened the large shutters and allowed the pale silver moonlight to flood in.  
  
"I know the Prince of Mirkwood likes open space." Elrond said as Legolas climbed into the soft warm bed. He felt comfortable in the safety of his room in Rivendell. He fell asleep almost instantly, even before Elrond had left the room. The Elven Lord smiled and pulled up a chair so that he was beside Legolas' bed. Before he sat down he silently opened the door and caught a servant walking along the corridor. The Elf looked quite startled at being stopped in the middle of the night.  
  
"Wake some of the others and find Estel, take him to my study and tell him to stay there until I come. Thank you." With that Elrond silently closed the door as the dazed servant went to do as he was told.  
  
Elrond went back to Legolas and sat down on the chair. He watched the young prince sleep for some time and wondered what he was dreaming about. He hoped that it was something good but from the peaceful look on his pale face Elrond guessed that his dreams were peaceful. 


	11. guarding

Disclaimer: If I owned it I wouldn't have to write about it. It's all Tolkien's not mine.  
  
A/N: ok, my email address is being annoying today so I'll just say thank you to everyone that reviewed and I promise the individual ones will be back next week.  
  
Ch 11 Guarding  
  
Sunlight was streaming through the windows in Legolas' chambers, he was not disturbed by it though, in fact he seemed to bask in the warmth. Elrond had watched Legolas sleep for some time. He had been lost in thought for a long time but the coming of dawn had disturbed him from his thinking. He looked at Legolas once again before getting out of his chair. He walked quietly over to the window and silently closed the shutters so that the light would not wake Legolas up. He made sure that a shaft of light was still coming from the window. When the room was darker he went back over to Legolas and placed his hand on his forehead. The Prince stirred slightly but did not wake. Elrond smiled and left the room. He walked swiftly through the corridors but stopped when he came to the servant's quarters. He turned the handle and strolled in. The servants looked up and listened to what Elrond was telling them.  
  
"I want someone inside and outside Prince Legolas' quarters at all times. I shall send Elladan or Elrohir in soon to watch him. In the meantime no one disturbs him not even Estel, is that clear?" The servants nodded and got up to do as instructed "I will be in my study should you need me. If anything happens that is significant come fetch me at once." Elrond walked out of the room and towards his study whilst the servants went to guard Legolas.  
  
Elrond went into his study to find Aragorn impatiently looking at books that had been left on the table. When he saw Elrond he walked over to him. Whilst Elrond sat on a chair, Aragorn glared at him. When Elrond showed no sign of telling him anything Aragorn asked.  
  
"Well, where is Legolas? And why was I found by your servants and ordered to wait here for hours?"  
  
Elrond didn't say anything but just looked at his son.  
  
"Legolas and me were talking last night. He went to the kitchens, I found him and we talked."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"I hardly think that is your business Estel." Elrond almost shouted which surprised Aragorn.  
  
"It is my business if you annoy him when he is so ill. He will not get well if he is not allowed to rest."  
  
"He will not get well anyway." Elrond shouted but instantly regretted it and continued in a quieter voice. "Legolas is dying and I cannot stop that. Believe me I wish I could but there is nothing I can do." Aragorn could hardly believe what he was hearing. He sat down defeated and tried to take in what Elrond had told him.  
  
"I.I did not know he was that ill. Is there nothing you can do to help him?"  
  
"The poison is very strong. It was designed by the Orcs to make sure there was no cure. There is nothing I can do. Legolas is going to die. I am sorry ion nin." Elrond felt nothing but sympathy for the man, as he seemed to absorb the shock at the news he had just been given, news Elrond had been dreading to deliver.  
  
Aragorn sat completely still with the shock of what he had just been told, he didn't know what to do. He wished his father hadn't told him that, he hadn't wanted to hear it; he wanted to pretend that it wasn't real.  
  
"I must go and be with him." Aragorn said flatly. He went to get up but was stopped by Elrond.  
  
"No, Legolas is sleeping, it is not a good idea to wake him."  
  
"He needs me." Aragorn shouted.  
  
"He needs rest. There is nothing you can do for him in this state. You must be strong for him and you are obviously not that now."  
  
"And what about me? I need him Ada." Aragorn choked on his words and leaned into his father. "I love him." He sobbed.  
  
"I know." Elrond held onto his son trying to comfort him as best he could. "Let him rest. You can be with him when he wakes." Aragorn nodded and stood up straight, drying his face as he did so.  
  
"You must do everything you can for him, even if it's only making him more comfortable, please." Aragorn begged.  
  
Elrond nodded. "Of course. I will do everything I can." Aragorn thanked his father and turned to leave. "There are guards at his door Estel, there is no way in." Aragorn turned around sharply to face his foster father. The Elf smiled at his son's angry look.  
  
Aragorn stormed out of Elrond's study and the Elf knew exactly where he was going, Aragorn's favourite place in Rivendell, the gardens. Elrond sat back down and leaned back. He shut his eyes and tried to block out the thought of Legolas' imminent death. He decided that although there wasn't anything he could do he should do some more research to keep himself busy and keep that light of hope burning. He opened his eyes and picked up a huge book filled with healing suggestions. Elrond had been through that same book numerous times and found nothing but he wanted to check one last time just in case he had missed something previously. Anything to help Legolas.  
  
**  
  
Aragorn ran through the gardens looking for somewhere that would make sure no one found him. He didn't want anyone to find him, he didn't want to hear how bad Legolas' condition was even if it was the truth. He just wanted to be left alone and the gardens were the best place for that. He ran to a small group of trees at the end of the garden where no one ever went, knowing that Elrond would never think to look there. He climbed a tree and sat looking out at the gardens around him.  
  
**  
  
Elrond finally gave in and put the book down. He had been through it so many times he could have recited it word for word by now. There was nothing he had missed, nothing about how to cure the poison that was attacking Legolas' body. He had to face the fact that there was no cure for the poison Legolas was being killed by. He wondered what was going to happen to the young Elf. He hoped in a way that it would be quick and that Legolas wouldn't suffer too much but unfortunately that wasn't the way of Orc poisons. He knew it and he was sure Aragorn knew it as well.  
  
Elrond got up slowly and tiredly and walked through the corridors of the house thinking about Legolas and Aragorn and what was happening.. He decided that he should check on Legolas and make sure he was alright. He would also make sure that the guards were still there outside the room keeping Aragorn away and that Elladan was still watching over Legolas. He didn't want to disturb him if he was sleeping but wanted to check on him all the same.  
  
Finally he reached Legolas' door to find that there were no guards there. He frowned and twisted the handle to find that the door was locked. He tapped gently on the door and listened for a reply. He could hear a light breathing from inside the room so he knew there was someone in there. He knocked again, louder this time. He heard footsteps almost running to the door. He heard the unlocking of the door and it swung open. Elrond was almost expecting to see Legolas standing there but instead he was greeted by Elladan.  
  
"Father." He said in a surprised voice.  
  
"I thought I made it clear that guards should stay at the door."  
  
"I know ada. Legolas said he didn't want them there, he said they made him feel like a prisoner."  
  
"They were for his own protection." Elrond shouted angrily.  
  
Elrond was surprised when Elladan shifted nervously and motioned for his father to be quiet. "Please father, Legolas is sleeping."  
  
Elrond nodded understandingly and placed a comforting hand on Elladan's shoulder and gently led his son back into the room. Elrond closed the door behind him and walked over to the bed where Legolas was sleeping soundly. He placed a hand lightly on Legolas' head to find the Elf was extremely hot. He pulled his hand away and carefully examined Legolas' wound and the rest of his body. He could see Legolas trembling slightly and occasionally whimpering in his sleep. Elrond looked over at Elladan who was standing in front of a cabinet with various healing oils in bottles on top. Elrond nodded to Elladan who instantly understood and left the room. Elrond waited until his son had gone before sitting on the bed and examining Legolas' pale body in more detail.  
  
He stood up and walked over to the healing cabinet. He picked up a bottle of sweet-smelling liquid and put a few drops in a bowl of warm water and mixed it together. He took the bowl and a clean cloth over to the bed and sat down. He wringed some of the mixture out of the cloth before placing it on Legolas' forehead. Legolas stirred and made a whimpering noise before returning to his deep sleep. Elrond touched Legolas' cheek and felt how hot it was. He sighed; he couldn't help but hate himself for not being able to help Legolas.  
  
Elrond picked up Legolas' trembling hand and held it firmly but was careful not to wake him. Legolas almost opened his eyes to the sensation but exhaustion won over and he fell back to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Did you like? I love writing this fanfic. I hope you enjoy reading it. Poor Legolas. 


	12. Requests

Disclaimer: I own nothing Tolkien created, as you well know.  
  
A/N:  
  
amy: Firstly thanks for the review and the praise but seeing as you were kind enough to review I will answer your questions. Aragorn was told that Legolas only had a few days but at the time Elrond wasn't sure. Now that he knows a little more he's more definite. Besides poor Aragorn was very upset when he heard as he is now so it just came as a shock to him at being told that his love is going to die. You're right, Elrond does change a lot - I like to think progresses is a better word. At seeing Aragorn's love for Legolas Elrond's opinions of him change and so he sees him differently hence the apparent changing moods of Elrond. I hope that answers your questions and makes things a little clearer, maybe it wasn't written clearly. Anyway you know now so enjoy the rest of the story. I can guarantee much more angst.  
  
Ch 12 Requests  
  
Elrond sat there for some time holding Legolas' hand and changing the cloth every now and then. Eventually sunlight started to stream through the window and light up the room. In this light Elrond could see how pale Legolas really was. The light obviously disturbed Legolas as well. He woke up and opened his eyes and was faced with Elrond's concerned face staring down at him. Legolas didn't seem to see him though; in fact he looked like an Elf asleep with his eyes open.  
  
"Aragorn?" He whispered in a dry voice. Elrond found this strange as Legolas was looking right at him. "Aragorn." Legolas said again, this time it came out more as a sob than a word.  
  
"It's alright Legolas. It's Elrond." He said softly and Legolas followed the voice and faced Elrond.  
  
"I can't see." Legolas cried gripping Elrond's hand tightly.  
  
"It's alright, it's probably just an effect of the poison it will pass in a second." Elrond said reassuringly hoping he was right. Elrond placed a hand on Legolas' forehead and squeezed his hand tightly to let him know he wasn't alone. "Legolas, do you understand, you're fine." He didn't appear to hear him. "Legolas?" Elrond repeated.  
  
Instead of answering Legolas just said, "Ada."  
  
Elrond leaned forward to listen and Legolas cried out for his father again.  
  
"Legolas do you want you father? You want me to get you father?" Elrond tried to make it clear. Legolas looked in Elrond's direction and smiled slightly.  
  
"I can see." He said with a small but weak smile on his face.  
  
Legolas looked at Elrond but he didn't seem to understand what he was saying.  
  
"Legolas?" He tried again. "Do you want ada?" This time Legolas nodded dejectedly, he might not have known what he was saying but all that Elrond was concerned about was that Legolas was calling out for his father and Elrond knew he had to send for him, even if he didn't like the idea.  
  
He leaned closer to Legolas as tears began to run down the Elf's face.  
  
"I will go and send for you father. I'll go now. He'll be here soon. It'll be alright Legolas, I promise. Go back to sleep." He stroked Legolas' hair and watched him until he fell asleep and the grip on his hand loosened. Elrond got up and walked over to the windows. He opened one of them to let the fresh air in and went to the door. He opened it and told one of the servants to go and find Aragorn.  
  
"Go quickly, Estel needs to be with Legolas." To the other guard he said, "Look after Legolas, if he wakes or his condition changes send for me immediately." The two servants rushed off to carry out their orders and Elrond swept down the corridor towards his study. He wasn't looking forward to summoning Thranduil.  
  
**  
  
The servant found Aragorn staring at the light sky watching something that wasn't there. He looked up when the Elf approached him and stood when he detected the slight hint of urgency on the guard's face.  
  
"Lord Estel, Lord Elrond sent me to get you. I believe it has something to do with Prince Legolas."  
  
Even as the Elf said Legolas' name Aragorn was running towards the house. He only needed to hear his lover's name to make him alert. He had stayed out under the tree all night thinking about what Elrond had said. He knew that his father was right, he did have to be strong for Legolas, and he would be even if it meant him getting hurt as well. It was worth it.  
  
Aragorn raced through the halls of Elrond's house towards Legolas' room. He almost knocked one of the servants over in his rush to get to his destination. Soon he was knocking gently on the door, not wanting to disturb his lover but warning him of his presence just in case he was awake. After just a few seconds the healer asked to stay with him came to the door and noticing it was Aragorn he opened the door fully and stepped aside to allow Aragorn to pass. He bowed in respect and closed the door.  
  
Aragorn went quickly over to the bed and grabbed Legolas' hand. He flinched when he felt how cold it was. He kissed the cold hands but froze when he sensed someone behind him. He turned around and wasn't surprised when he saw that the healer was still there.  
  
"You can leave now." Aragorn said a little impatiently.  
  
"I was told to wait until Lord Elrond told me to leave."  
  
"Well, I'm telling you, you can leave now."  
  
"Yes Sir." The healer turned and went through the door, not even looking behind him when leaving and Aragorn knew exactly where he was going, he was going straight to Elrond. Strangely Aragorn didn't care. All he was worried about was Legolas who was sleeping quietly and peacefully and Aragorn had to use all his will power to keep from waking him.  
  
The sunlight shining through the windows made Legolas look even more beautiful. His hair shone golden as the wind from the open window gently blew on it. Aragorn could have stayed there watching Legolas sleep for hours, fascinated by his beauty. Unfortunately he knew Legolas was not quite as peaceful as he looked. He sensed that the Elf was in pain and it was only through sleep that it was so well hidden on his pure face.  
  
Aragorn got up and left Legolas sleeping. When he left he told the servant that had first found him to watch over Legolas and summon him if anything changed. Aragorn strode purposefully through the halls towards Elrond's study. He pushed open the doors and went over to Elrond who was at his desk writing something quickly. A messenger was stood over him waiting for him to finish so he could do his job.  
  
Both looked up when Aragorn entered. The messenger bowed but Elrond instantly turned back to his writing. Aragorn waited patiently until Elrond had sealed the letter and the messenger had left. Elrond motioned for his son to sit down and Aragorn gratefully did. Elrond studied his foster son a minute before speaking.  
  
"Legolas asked for his father to be sent for. I have sent a letter to Mirkwood asking Thranduil to come quickly." Elrond looked at Aragorn waiting for a reply.  
  
"That's what Legolas wants? He hasn't seen his father in years. Why would he want him here now?"  
  
"He is still his father no matter what. I cannot deny Thranduil the chance to say goodbye to his own son just because of a feud Legolas has no part in."  
  
"I understand that but you know as well as I do that Thranduil didn't want anything to do with Legolas after he told him about me and him."  
  
"Maybe Thranduil will change his mind about your relationship. I did." Aragorn smiled. "Thranduil might be a little arrogant and impatient sometimes but when they need him he's always there for his children. I have no doubt that the only thing he will care about is Legolas. He may believe that you helped him."  
  
"Or that I did this to him. You know how Thranduil feels about me. He hates the fact that Legolas and I are in love. I know that if he had a chance he would split us up and take Legolas back to Mirkwood."  
  
"I think you underestimate Thranduil's devotion to his children.  
  
"Maybe. I just hope he doesn't blame this on Legolas or Rivendell."  
  
"I don't think he will blame Legolas. If he blames Imladris he will blame me. Don't worry my son; I can handle Thranduil if I have to. The only thing he'll care about when he gets here will be his son. Blame might not even come into it."  
  
"I hope you're right." Sighed Aragorn. "What about Legolas?"  
  
"He is getting no better." Elrond said rather sharply.  
  
"Well, what do we do now?"  
  
"I suggest we wait and see if his father's arrival makes his condition any better. Maybe it will cheer him up. For now he should stay in bed and have you by his side." Elrond smiled.  
  
"I feel so helpless. I just wish there was something I could do to help him."  
  
"There is nothing anyone can do but help him get through this. I know he doesn't exactly look it now but he's strong and there's a chance that he may be able to fight this off himself. He needs out, mostly your, support. Now go and be with him. I will tell Elladan and Elrohir to be on stand by in case you need anything." Aragorn stood and Aragorn did the same.  
  
"Thank you Ada." Aragorn smiled.  
  
"There is no thanks needed."  
  
"Please warn me when Thranduil arrives. I wish to be prepared."  
  
Elrond nodded his understanding. He understood why Aragorn was so nervous about Thranduil's arrival. Aragorn and Legolas had confronted him about their relationship and Thranduil had all but told them they were no longer welcome in Mirkwood. Legolas had left after that and stayed with his lover in Imladris. Thranduil had made it clear that he would always accept his son back as long as Aragorn never set foot in Mirkwood again. Aragorn had not argued with the King and Legolas had walked out of his father's study hand in hand with Aragorn. He hadn't even looked back, as far as he was concerned the only important thing to him was Aragorn and he wouldn't allow his father to break them up. Legolas had been back to Mirkwood several times since he left but he never stayed there for long and often looked weary when he did come back, no doubt from Thranduil's insistence for him to return permanently.  
  
It had always been clear that Legolas and Thranduil were close when Legolas was younger, but things had changed when Legolas met Aragorn. Thranduil had felt betrayed that his youngest son would leave him for a man who had grown up in Rivendell. He had never liked Aragorn, or Elrond for that matter, which meant that the relationship between Mirkwood and Imladris was even worse than ever before. Both Aragorn and Legolas had regretted the whole situation but they would not leave each other just because of strained family ties.  
  
Elrond had not been happy with the relationship between his son and Legolas. He didn't want their relationship to affect Mirkwood or Rivendell. He had come to believe that his son would never change his mind. When Legolas had first left Mirkwood Aragorn had told him that he would always be welcome in Rivendell. Elrond had not been pleased with this but seeing as Legolas had just been practically abandoned by his father Elrond had agreed to have Legolas in Rivendell even though he didn't think he really belonged there. All the same Aragorn had begged Elrond to allow him to stay and Elrond had eventually agreed. Nothing had been the same after that, Elrond rarely spoke to Legolas and when he did it was strained and about the politics of Mirkwood. Elrond also always been aware that Legolas was Prince of Mirkwood and was treated with respect if only for his title, which to him seemed slightly useless outside of Mirkwood.  
  
Now Elrond regretted all of this. He really was beginning to be proud of his son for making their relationship work despite all the opposition. Thranduil had been in rare contact with Legolas, each time begging him to leave Aragorn and Rivendell and return to Mirkwood. Mostly Legolas had ignored these letters and not replied to them, knowing his father would only be angry at his reply. Legolas had never even considered leaving Rivendell and going home, not when it was a risk to Aragorn's relationship with him. Elrond, and Aragorn, were very much aware that Legolas missed his home and his father but he still refused to go back. Elrond had always thought this a great quality even though he didn't want Legolas involved with his foster son. He knew it took a lot to defy an Elf like Thranduil so he was secretly pleased that Legolas didn't give in.  
  
He wasn't surprised when Legolas had finally given in and asked for his father. They had always been close, even when they weren't together and were fighting. Legolas missed him greatly and Thranduil would never purposely hurt his son. It would probably do Legolas good to have his father with him. At least he would have family close to him. In truth Elrond wasn't looking forward to having Thranduil in Rivendell. They had never gotten along and he was sure that this was going to be no different. Thranduil may have been kind to his sons but he didn't like Elrond or Rivendell. He just hoped that the loving father would care more about his son than Aragorn and his relationship. Elrond knew that Aragorn didn't really want to see Thranduil again. After some of the things he had said to Legolas when he left Mirkwood he had never forgiven the King. He would never get on with someone who talked to his son like that. Elrond could hardly blame him, Aragorn was very protective over Legolas and Legolas was the same with Aragorn. He just hoped that Thranduil was more concerned with his sick son than causing trouble in Imladris.  
  
Elrond sighed. It would only be a few days until Thranduil arrived in Rivendell. In a way he was glad, maybe it would make Legolas a little happier. As much as he hated Thranduil shouting at him he wanted Legolas to be happy so it was worth taking a little anger from Thranduil. It's not like he hadn't done it before.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry to any Thranduil fans out there. I know he's a bad character in this but the message was that he is good to his son really. Trust me it'll help the story later on. 


	13. romantic meal

Disclaimer: Please, as if I could own anything the great Tolkien created.  
  
Ch 13 Romantic Meal  
  
Aragorn once again crept into Legolas' room, being careful not to make too much noise. He sat down on the bed and held Legolas' hand. He moved Legolas' hand to his lips and gently kissed it, he smiled when he felt the how warm the hand was. No matter what he did or where he went Legolas always had that warmth and the glow that entranced Aragorn. Aragorn bent forward and kissed Legolas' forehead. When he withdrew he looked into a set of bright blue sparkling eyes. Aragorn drew back and smiled as Legolas was trying to figure out who was stood in front of him. Legolas' bright eyes were still filled with confusion when he realised where he was and that Aragorn was looking down lovingly at him. He sat up with surprising ease. Aragorn kept his hand on Legolas' arm just in case he wasn't as steady as he appeared.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Aragorn asked gently.  
  
Legolas seemed to still be a little dazed but was beginning to come to his senses.  
  
"I'm feeling better but I'm afraid I frightened your father earlier." Legolas laughed brightly.  
  
"It will take more than that." Aragorn laughed back. "Is there anything you want?"  
  
"I want my partner to relax a little. You look tired my love."  
  
"Yes, I didn't get much sleep last night."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I was thinking."  
  
"About what?" Legolas prompted knowing it was what Aragorn wanted.  
  
"Us." Aragorn didn't need to say anymore so he just looked at Legolas lovingly.  
  
"Food." Legolas said suddenly.  
  
"What? You want something to eat?"  
  
"I am hungry." Legolas said confirming it.  
  
"I will ask one of the servants to get you something. Or would you prefer I made it myself? I could go to the kitchen." Aragorn said excitedly. Legolas stopped him.  
  
"I have a better idea. Go to your chamber and get your best tunic on. I will arrange dinner. I'll see you in an hour in the dining hall."  
  
"But." Before Aragorn could say any more Legolas held up and hand to stop him.  
  
"Go get changed. I'll see you in the dining hall in one hour." Legolas said firmly leaving no room for argument."  
  
"Are you sure you'll be alright?"  
  
"Yes, now go." Aragorn reluctantly nodded and left the room whilst Legolas got out of bed, slowly and a little unsteadily walked over to the wardrobe. He pulled open the doors and was amazed to find his finest clothes there. He hadn't expected them to be in the room. He quickly chose one he thought Aragorn would like and walked out of the room freshly dressed in an amazing tunic, much to the guard's surprise, he kept asking if Legolas wanted anything as he walked along the halls with him. Legolas finally convinced the guard that he was fine and was just getting out of his room for a bit, in his finest clothes. The guard eventually nodded and returned to standing outside Legolas' empty room.  
  
After a short time Legolas found the dining hall. He walked past and headed to the kitchen. He knew that the kitchen staff always stayed until late and would probably be happy to prepare something for him and Aragorn. Legolas smiled slightly at the thought of Aragorn's surprised face. He walked through the short corridor leading to the kitchen and pushed open the double doors. He stopped when he saw Elrond inside talking to his staff about something.  
  
When Legolas entered the staff as well as Elrond looked up, a little surprised at the sudden entrance, one or two were slightly annoyed. Elrond turned around and on seeing Legolas smiled.  
  
"Legolas, what are you doing here at this time of night?"  
  
"I.I'm sorry. I didn't realise.you were busy. I just."  
  
"Did you want something to eat? I think you may be a little over-dressed though." Elrond smiled when Legolas blushed. He walked over to the Prince. "So, did you want something to eat?"  
  
"Yes, sort of. Me and Aragorn."  
  
"Oh." Interrupted Elrond understanding what Legolas was trying to say.  
  
"I didn't know that you were busy. It's just I was hungry and Aragorn needed a break and I thought."  
  
"It is fine. I think it's a good idea. A romantic meal for two" Elrond smiled sincerely but Legolas couldn't help but be a little nervous about what he was going to say next.  
  
"I'll get my staff to prepare immediately." Even as he said this people were beginning to start preparing.  
  
Few other people in Imladris knew that Legolas was ill but as usual when Elrond asked for something it was done immediately. Soon people were dashing around. Elrond could sense that they were in the way and remembering that Legolas wasn't at his full strength, led him into the dining hall. When they entered they were greeted with dim candlelight and a table in the best place in the room set up perfectly. Legolas was so surprised that it had been done so quickly.  
  
Elrond led him to a seat at the table and they sat down. Elrond stared at Legolas for a moment but Legolas was too busy admiring the spectacular view of Rivendell at night.  
  
"How are you feeling, Legolas?" He asked, concerned.  
  
"Better. Tired still. At least I can think more clearly now. I have to apologise, Lord Elrond. Aragorn said that you were really concerned about me." Legolas said.  
  
"There's no need to apologise. I was just worried that's all. You certainly look better this evening." Legolas smiled at this.  
  
"I want to do something for Aragorn. He has done so much for me. This is my poor attempt at a thank you. We haven't had much time to enjoy Rivendell since we arrived so I thought tonight would be good."  
  
"He loves you, Legolas. He really loves you. You should hang on to him." Elrond had said it before he even knew what he was doing. He looked apologetically over to Legolas who smiled that it was alright  
  
Seeing Legolas in his best clothing and seeing him before when he was walking along the halls on his own, Elrond had forgotten that he was dying.  
  
"I had best go, I'm sure Aragorn should be here soon and I don't want to be in the way." Elrond smiled before he left the room. Legolas was still amazed that he had changed his mind about his and Aragorn's relationship.  
  
None of that mattered now. Aragorn walked through the doors of the dining hall and was instantly stunned by what he saw. The table with the white tablecloth with a single red rose in a vase in the centre. The romantic dimmed light. The best plates, glasses and china were laid out on the table. But by far the most stunning thing was Legolas who was standing by the table waiting for Aragorn. Aragorn couldn't move, the beautiful sight in front of him paralysed him. Legolas was wearing beautiful silver tunic, which slightly reflected the light in the room. He wore light grey leggings, which were obviously part of the outfit. His long blonde hair fell lightly around his shoulders and looked as though it were shimmering in the candlelight. A small and delicate silver crown was settled on his head, making him look even more startling. His blue eyes were sparkling and a smile had formed on his lips. All this was set off with the starry black sky of Imladris at night behind him. It was a memory Aragorn would never forget.  
  
Legolas had very much the same reaction when he saw Aragorn. He was wearing a gold tunic set off perfectly by the glowing light. He had gold trousers on and beige shoes, making it look like he had spent hours getting ready. His grey eyes were like two lights in the medium darkness of the room. The soft light seemed to soften his face making him look more like an Elf than a human.  
  
"You look incredible." Aragorn broke Legolas' thoughts.  
  
"You too." Legolas replied as Aragorn walked over to the table.  
  
"Did you do all this?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Not exactly, Rivendell has excellent kitchen staff and a very kind Lord." He smiled.  
  
"Yes it does. Are you sure you should be out of bed? You're still not well." Aragorn was stopped by Legolas kissing his lips softly. Soon they were kissing each other passionately helped by the romantic feel of the room. Legolas pulled away.  
  
"I think we should sit down."  
  
"Why? Are you alright?" Aragorn suddenly became very concerned.  
  
"I'm fine, but our food is probably getting cold." Aragorn looked over at the two waiters waiting to bring over the food. Aragorn smiled at them and sat down. Legolas did the same and the waiters were quickly at the table serving the delicious food. As they finished each course Aragorn and Legolas thanked the waiters. Aragorn did notice that Legolas wasn't eating much but he decided not to mention it when he saw the smile on Legolas' face. They finally came to the dessert and something that even Legolas nearly finished was served. Aragorn had had several glasses of wine by now but Legolas had thought it best to stick to something with no alcohol in it.  
  
After they had finished their meal they sat and talked for while about anything but what was wrong with Legolas. They mostly talked about their adventures with Elladan and Elrohir over the years. They briefly talked about Legolas' childhood, being careful not to mention anything that would ruin their perfect evening. Finally they just looked at each other. They were both shocked at how perfect everything was, the meal, the conversation, everything. They looked into each other's eyes wanting to stay this way forever. Even Legolas' eyes showed less of the pain and concern they had the past few days.  
  
Aragorn broke the gaze and looked down at the table. Legolas looked quizzingly at him. He didn't need to ask what the human was thinking. This would probably be the last time they could do this.  
  
"Aragorn?" The man looked up at Legolas whose face was full of concern and regret.  
  
"I just don't want this night to end. I don't want."  
  
"Shh. Don't ruin it. It doesn't have to end yet. In fact, it's only just beginning." He smiled at Aragorn's confused expression.  
  
"Come with me." Legolas stood gracefully from his chair and went around to Aragorn who was still sat down.  
  
"What are you doing?" Aragorn sighed as Legolas moved behind him and put his slender arms around the human's neck. He bent down and whispered in Aragorn's ear.  
  
"I'm going to make tonight special." He released Aragorn's neck and took his hand and almost pulled him out of his chair.  
  
Aragorn couldn't suppress a laugh at Legolas' eagerness. He got up and allowed the glowing prince to lead him out of the dining hall and through the halls of Imladris. There were a few people wandering about that night and those who saw Aragorn and Legolas gave a small bow and smiled at the sight of an Elf dragging a human around the corridors. Legolas never let go of Aragorn's hand though. He no longer cared what people thought of their relationship. Nothing could dampen his spirits that night.  
  
Legolas led Aragorn into Elrond's private rooms, the part of Imladris that no one was allowed except with special permission, which Legolas didn't have. Aragorn stopped Legolas when they entered.  
  
"I don't think we should be in here. Father doesn't like trespassers."  
  
"But this is the best part of Imladris. I don't think your father will mind." Legolas pulled Aragorn through the splendid room and made him stop at the next set of double doors.  
  
"Wait here, Aragorn, don't worry. If your father comes run before he sees you." Legolas smiled. He slipped through the doors.  
  
Aragorn was amazed at the sudden change in the Prince. He had been ill just a few hours ago. He loved this new romantic Legolas though. He smiled to himself at the very thought of their time together. He didn't even think about what was really happening to Legolas he was just so caught up in the romance that he just couldn't think about the future.  
  
After about five minutes Legolas emerged from the room and shut the door behind him, making sure Aragorn didn't see inside.  
  
"Legolas, what's going on?" Aragorn asked as Legolas took his hand and moved him towards the door.  
  
"That's a very good question." Elrond's voice boomed and echoed in the hall.  
  
Aragorn suddenly let go of Legolas' hand and sharply turned around to face his father who was looking sternly at the pair. Aragorn looked like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.  
  
"Father, I can explain everything. I dared Legolas to look into that room. He didn't know what was in there. It wasn't his fault honestly." Aragorn said all in one breath. His father had to listen carefully to keep up with what he was saying.  
  
Elrond looked from his son to the now smiling Legolas. He walked over to Legolas whose smile promptly disappeared. "Is that so?" He asked standing directly in front of the confident prince. "Carry on then." He said. Aragorn nearly fell over, he knew how strict his father was about privacy and had rarely allowed anyone into those rooms.  
  
Before leaving Elrond turned around and smiled. "Don't forget to blindfold him." He whispered so quietly that only Legolas could hear. He nodded and Elrond left with a smile on his face.  
  
"What was that all about? He should have thrown us out of here." Aragorn looked so confused Legolas had to try not to laugh.  
  
"Do not tempt fate my love. Put this on." He handed Aragorn a black silk blindfold.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I have a surprise for you."  
  
"My father knew about this little plan didn't he?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Legolas smiled. He put the blindfold on Aragorn and led him through the doors. He positioned Aragorn in the middle of the room and checked that everything was how he wanted it. He wanted this night to be perfect. Nothing could spoil it. He was finally satisfied that everything was how he wanted and nodded.  
  
"Legolas, can I take this thing off yet?" Legolas smiled at his impatience and undid the blindfold so Aragorn could see the incredible room.  
  
The huge room was lit with the same glowing candlelight as the dining hall but the moon added a soft silver shimmer to everything. The walls and ceiling were decorated with beautiful gold pictures giving the room a grand feel. The floor had an intricate pattern on it, which Aragorn could barely take his eyes off. The huge window on the far side was wide open and the light white curtains were open and moving gently in the slight breeze. Outside there was a large balcony overlooking Rivendell's gardens, which were bathed in the slivery light of the moon. The stars and moon were shining brightly outside as if they were looking their best just for Legolas and Aragorn. The whole scene was so magical that Aragorn had to convince himself that it was real and not a trick of the mind. Legolas stood in the centre of it all with the starry sky acting as a stunning background and making the Prince look more like a dreamy, shimmering image than a dying Elf.  
  
"Wow." Aragorn couldn't say anything else.  
  
"Exactly the response I was hoping for." He smiled as he moved closer to Aragorn. He wrapped his arms around Aragorn and held onto him, Aragorn returned the embrace no longer caring about the room but only looking at the beauty in his arms. No amount of decoration could ever outshine that.  
  
"Legolas, you did all this?"  
  
"Yes, well I can't take all the credit. Elrond helped as well, he arranged for the dinner and for us to stay in here for a while. He said something about having a good night." Legolas smiled.  
  
"Why all this?" Aragorn said pulling away from Legolas so he could look into those stunning blue eyes.  
  
"I told you, I wanted to make this night special." He hugged Aragorn tightly and closed his eyes as he leaned against the human.  
  
Outside the gentle singing of the Rivendell Elves could be heard, their melodic voices making the scene even more perfect. Aragorn and Legolas soon found that themselves gently dancing, neither wanting to let go of each other. Legolas still had his eyes closed as if he didn't need to see anything in the room. All he wanted to do was feel Aragorn and enjoy the movement. Aragorn was looking down at Legolas in amazement. He didn't want to be anywhere else right then, in fact he wanted to stay that way forever.  
  
Finally the two broke apart disturbed by the gentle light of dawn which was rapidly replacing the starlight. Aragorn leaned over and kissed him lovingly. Legolas kissed him back, not wanting the night to be over so soon. They parted and smiled at each other, neither could find the words to tell the other how much they loved each other. Aragorn finally spoke.  
  
"Will you marry me?" He looked into Legolas' eyes which went deadly serious. Legolas thought for a moment although he already knew the answer.  
  
"Yes." He kissed Aragorn again.  
  
Aragorn scooped him up into his arms and swung him around once before kissing him again.  
  
"You must be tired. I should probably take you back to our room." Legolas nodded and leaned his head against Aragorn's shoulder.  
  
"I wonder what you father will think." Legolas said sleepily.  
  
"From what I've seen tonight I don't think he'll mind."  
  
"And what about my father?"  
  
"That's.well we'll just have to wait and see. He doesn't really have a choice.  
  
"I would like his blessing though. It would mean a lot to me." After this Legolas fell asleep as Aragorn gently carried him through the corridors, ignoring the stares he got from people.  
  
"I know." He whispered and planted a kiss on his lover's forehead.  
  
Aragorn carried Legolas to his room and placed the sleeping Prince on the bed. He undressed Legolas carefully; he noticed how Legolas' fair skin now had small red blotches, presumably from the poison. He dressed the Prince in his nightclothes and pulled the sheets over him. Legolas sighed and turned on his side. Aragorn smiled, Legolas was still sleeping with his eyes closed even though he was now in Rivendell and amongst his own people. It didn't matter to Aragorn. Legolas was at peace and that was all that mattered right then.  
  
"It gets very lonely in here." Legolas said sleepily startling Aragorn out of his thoughts.  
  
"I cannot possibly leave the Prince of Mirkwood lonely." Aragorn smiled. He climbed into the bed and held Legolas close. He felt his love relax against him and the slowed breathing showed that Legolas was asleep again. Aragorn stroked the blonde hair and soon found himself joining Legolas in sleep. He sighed happily, he wished this would last forever.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Sweet chapter. I loved writing that. How could I possibly kill him? No I'm not looking for ideas. R&R please. 


	14. a father's wrath

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I did. Imagine what I could do.That's probably illegal actually.  
  
A/N: Wynjara: Thanks so much for the review. Enjoy the rest.  
  
Emily: Wow, thank you so much. I always love getting good reviews and I really appreciate them. I hope you continue to read and enjoy (and review of course).  
  
A/N: Sorry to any Thranduil fans out there. He's not nice in this fic.  
  
Ch 14 A father's Wrath  
  
The next two weeks were mostly spent preparing for Thranduil's arrival. It was clear that no one was really looking forward to it but Legolas wanted to see his father so most people were happy to pretend that they didn't mind. Aragorn and Legolas spent most of their days in the gardens of Rivendell. Aragorn usually read to Legolas under their favourite tree whilst Legolas rested. They had announced their marriage plans days before Thranduil was due to arrive and Elrond had appeared genuinely happy for them. Elrond had also been keeping a close eye on Legolas who had been steadily deteriorating, no more than was expected. He had stayed up with him when the pain had been too much and Aragorn had been too tired. He had become more and more like Legolas' father, a job that he didn't dislike at all.  
  
The day of Thranduil's arrival came and Legolas was looking forward to seeing his father again but was also more nervous about what he would say about the marriage when he learned of it.  
  
That morning Legolas woke up early and got dressed in his best tunic. He was careful not to wake Aragorn who had stayed with him that night. He kissed the ranger gently before going out to the balcony, holding the railing for support. He looked out at Imladris and breathed in the fresh morning air, he loved the mornings, they were always so clean and crisp.  
  
"Legolas?" Aragorn asked sleepily as he walked out onto the balcony searching for his lover. "What are you doing? You should be resting."  
  
"I know. I just wanted some fresh air." Aragorn moved behind him and held him tightly around his chest. Legolas leaned against him and closed his eyes. He felt himself leaning heavily against his lover and realised he was nearly falling asleep. Aragorn didn't say anything when Legolas moved away and sat down on a chair. He closed his eyes and drank in the morning air, thinking about how good it would be to see his father again. He began to fall into sleep and allowed it to take him. Aragorn smiled and went back into the room to get dressed. He chose his best tunic, which complimented Legolas', he wanted to impress Thranduil when he arrived, this was the least he could do. He wasn't looking forward to it but Legolas needed his father so it was worth it. He was just making the bed when Elrond came in. He smiled and went over to help his son.  
  
"Where is Legolas?" Elrond asked whilst helping his son.  
  
"He's on the balcony sleeping. He didn't get much sleep last night, as usual." Aragorn looked towards the balcony.  
  
"I'm afraid he's running out of time. He's getting weaker."  
  
"I know." Aragorn sighed. "He's looking forward to seeing Thranduil. I wish I could say the same."  
  
"I know how you feel but we have to try and make him feel welcome, if only for Legolas' sake. It's nice to see you're already making the effort." Elrond pointed towards Aragorn's best tunic. "If nothing else than for Legolas." Aragorn nodded.  
  
"He's looking forward to seeing his father. I just hope Thranduil isn't too hard on him. I don't think he could handle that right now, he needs to know his father's supportive of him."  
  
Elrond nodded. "I will let Thranduil know this, I don't want him upsetting Legolas, not now."  
  
Just then they heard a small cry from the balcony, they instantly ran out where Legolas was. He had his eyes closed as if he was sleeping but he was rolling his head from side to side and muttering nonsense. He looked pale and when Aragorn touched his hand he was hot and shaking. Elrond touched Legolas' forehead and felt how hot he was. The two were concerned but this was something that happened quite often. All they could do was bring his temperature down and wait. Unfortunately after he was calm he usually ended up completely exhausted.  
  
Aragorn gently picked Legolas up, holding him tightly as he tried to struggle free. Legolas calmed when Aragorn whispered reassuringly to him. Legolas put his head against Aragorn's shoulder and laid still. Aragorn carried him through into the room.  
  
"Estel?" Legolas whimpered. "Estel." He almost cried.  
  
"It's alright Legolas. You're fine." Aragorn soothed.  
  
Aragorn carefully placed Legolas on the bed and Elrond brought a cold cloth and placed it on Legolas' forehead. He left the room, giving Aragorn a reassuring look before he left. Aragorn nodded his thanks and stayed next to Legolas. He hoped his lover would be better by the time his father came.  
  
Aragorn sat with him until he finally woke up in early afternoon. As Legolas opened he saw Aragorn watching him.  
  
"Aragorn, what happened?"  
  
"You're alright, just relax." Aragorn tried to calm Legolas who was trying to sit up. "You need to rest." Legolas laid back down in submission, knowing that he couldn't go anywhere even if he wanted to. He suddenly sat up again when he remembered what day it was.  
  
"Is my father here yet? I don't want him to see me like this. I don't want him to think.to think I'm weak."  
  
"Legolas, you are not weak, understand? What is happening to you is not your fault. Your father will understand that. And so will everyone else."  
  
"You remember what happened last time we went to see him in Mirkwood. He threw us out."  
  
"That won't happen again Legolas. Your father loves you. I don't think."  
  
"I want him to be my father Aragorn." Legolas laid back down as he said this. He closed his eyes and was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Aragorn sighed and placed a blanket over the sleeping Elf. He sat with Legolas until he was sure he was asleep, then left, he had things to do before he met Thranduil again.  
  
**  
  
When Thranduil arrived at Imladris Elrond was there to greet him and was surprised to see that he didn't look at all worried. He had stated very clearly in his message sent to Mirkwood how serious Legolas' condition was and yet the King didn't look at all concerned. Elrond waited at the gates, it was true to say that he was not looking forward to Thranduil's visit, he hoped the King wouldn't be too upset with him although he didn't doubt that he would be upset about Legolas' sudden deterioration that day.  
  
Elrond walked over to where Thranduil was dismounting his horse. He bowed as Thranduil approached him and the King hastily returned the gesture out of necessity rather than politeness.  
  
"Welcome King Thranduil. It has been many years since you set foot in Imladris and I hope your stay will be pleasurable."  
  
"I have not come for pleasure or to listen to your mumblings I came here to see my son. You said he was ill. I rushed over here so it had better be important." Thranduil was already walking the entrance of Elrond's house.  
  
"If you will allow me to show you to the library so we may discuss your son's condition." Elrond said politely, trying to control his temper, he knew that was going to be difficult.  
  
"I came for my son."  
  
"Legolas is not well at the moment. He is sleeping and should not be disturbed. I will tell you what is wrong and you can see him when he wakes."  
  
Thranduil stopped and looked over at Elrond furiously, he looked as though he was about to say something but Elrond's determined look stopped him. He nodded and Elrond led them towards the library glad that he had successfully avoided his first possible confrontation with the King.  
  
**  
  
Legolas woke to find that Aragorn was no longer watching over him. He looked about hoping to find him somewhere in the room. Legolas sighed and laid back down when he realised Aragorn wasn't there. He closed his eyes and tried to get rid of that annoying pounding in his head. He always felt like this after one of his attacks and he hated it, this was worse than the others though, they had been getting stronger and stronger. He suddenly sat up, remembering that his father was coming. He glanced out the open window. It was almost mid-day. Legolas practically jumped out of bed and ran to the mirror, as best he could. He smoothed his clothes and quickly tidied his hair hoping it looked presentable enough for his father.  
  
As he was doing this Aragorn walked in. He gave Legolas a surprised look which dissipated when he realised Legolas was smiling.  
  
"I'm glad you're awake. Thranduil is waiting in the dining hall. He was getting impatient so Elrond asked me to fetch you. I told him he should make him wait but."  
  
Legolas nodded. He looked back to his reflection in the mirror. It didn't have the usual joy and carelessness that Legolas usually carried with him. He didn't have that beautiful glow that only Elves had. His face was pale and drawn and there were black circles around his eyes through lack of sleep. As he looked at him image he couldn't help but remember the days when his biggest worry was whether him and Aragorn were going to make it home in time or not. Things had changed so much. Now his once perfect face and body were rapidly being corrupted by the poison that was rushing through his blood stream.  
  
Aragorn moved behind Legolas' frail body and looked in the mirror. Legolas' eyes were slightly clouded because of the grief, pain and shame, and the strongest thing of all, regret. Aragorn wrapped his arms around the shaking form and kissed him lightly on the cheek.  
  
"You cannot see your heart in the mirror mellon nin, nor can you see the hope."  
  
"I don't believe there is any hope here." Legolas lowered his head  
  
"I'm right here." Aragorn whispered and squeezed Legolas slightly to emphasise the point.  
  
Legolas smiled. "I know Estel."  
  
"Come on, you know how much your father hates to be kept waiting."  
  
They walked through the halls with Aragorn holding Legolas around the waist for support. Legolas didn't object to this knowing Aragorn wasn't going to leave him alone. After they left their room Legolas had asked Aragorn to stay with him during dinner. He didn't want to face his father alone in his present state. He was surprised at how tired he still was. He hoped his father wouldn't notice how tired he was, Legolas hated to look weak, especially in front of his father.  
  
When they reached the doors to the dining hall they stopped, Aragorn let go of Legolas, making sure he could really stand on his own before fully moving away. Both Legolas and Aragorn didn't want to make the visit by Thranduil any harder than it already was by any obvious displays of affection.  
  
Before Aragorn opened the doors Legolas took a deep breath to prepare himself. He was both nervous and excited about seeing his father again. He looked over at Aragorn who gave him a supportive nod, hoping he would not appear as nervous as he really was. What happened last time they had seen Thranduil together was still at the front of his mind. Finally Aragorn swung the door open and walked into the dining hall.  
  
Thranduil, Elrond and the twins were already sat at the table talking quite happily when Aragorn and Legolas walked in, on their arrival all at the table looked up. It was Elrond who broke the uneasy silence and saved Legolas from his father's awkward stare.  
  
"Estel, Legolas. Please sit down and join us. You must be hungry." He pointed to the two empty places at the table.  
  
He had made sure Legolas was facing his father but was not directly opposite. He didn't want the Prince to be made any more uncomfortable and certainly didn't want Thranduil starting an argument with his son when he was in such a fragile state. Unfortunately he doubted whether his method would keep Thranduil quiet throughout the meal.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn approached the table cautiously, not wanting Thranduil to make any comment they let go of each other's hands but Aragorn made sure he stayed close to Legolas just in case he should need help. Luckily they got to their seats without incident. Thranduil said nothing for a while but just looked at Legolas with his usual cold stare whilst Legolas tried desperately to avoid those eyes and concentrated on forcing himself to eat the food Lord Elrond had provided. He knew how much his father hated him to be rude and not accepting the food from their host was something that would certainly displease Thranduil.  
  
Elrond and Aragorn watched this and tried to make conversation about Mirkwood to try and lighten the mood that had descended over the room. Thranduil was not deterred by this though and whenever Elrond asked a polite question he merely received that same icy glare from the King. Both Aragorn and Legolas were wishing something could happen that would break the awkward silence that hung over the room. Every now and then there would be a playful comment made by one or both of the twins but even their attempts failed although Legolas appreciated the effort.  
  
Aragorn was keeping a watchful eye on Legolas and could easily see his unease about the situation even though he tried to hide it. He avoided his father's gaze at all costs and occasionally glanced over to Aragorn who gave him a smile or nod of support and encouragement. This went on for quite a while. Everyone at the table attempting to make polite conversation except Legolas and Thranduil. The King was too busy glaring at his son and Legolas too busy avoiding those searching eyes.  
  
Eventually after a particularly long silence Thranduil spoke.  
  
"It was good of you to send word about your condition Legolas." He stared at his son without expression. "I assume you thought it appropriate that it should be left to Lord Elrond to do this unpleasant task for you." The anger was growing in his voice.  
  
"Father it wasn't like that I." The look Thranduil shot him made him stop. He looked down at his plate, once more avoiding his father's stare.  
  
"Legolas was unable to send you word earlier. It was he that requested that the news should be sent to you. That you should be thankful for." Elrond said looking Thranduil directly in the eye.  
  
"This is not your concern. Stay out of the affairs of my family for you know nothing." Thranduil shouted.  
  
"I am the one that has looked after your family when you refused to do so. I sat at your son's bedside in place of his own father, who he wanted there."  
  
"How dare you insult the King of Mirkwood. You haven't done much to make him well again." Thranduil continued to rant and come up with as many insults as possible.  
  
Legolas continued to look down at his plate wishing this wasn't happening. Aragorn got up and stood behind him and put his hands on Legolas' stooped shoulders. He whispered gentle words of comfort to him hoping it would release the tension. Elladan and Elrohir were sat quietly also wishing the argument between the two Lords would stop.  
  
"You cannot even look after your own children so how could you possibly look after my son?" Thranduil shouted. Both wee now standing and glaring at each other.  
  
Legolas couldn't believe what he had just heard. He suddenly stood up forcing Aragorn to take a surprised step back.  
  
"Father, that is enough. Lord Elrond has been better to me than I probably deserved. He has taken me into his home, taken care of me and treated me better than you could ever have done. He may never know how grateful I am to him for this." Legolas forced himself to calm down and level his voice. "He has been good to me and I know he is a good father so don't speak of him so." Legolas' anger began to rise again.  
  
Thranduil stood speechless, as did Elrond and everyone else around the table.  
  
"You are confused Legolas. Do not speak if you cannot do so properly." Thranduil said through clenched teeth. "If you did not want me here then why did you ask me?"  
  
"Because I thought you could be my father." Legolas' voice softened. "Because I thought you could be with me like a father is supposed to be." The tears hidden behind his eyes were not so well hidden in his voice. "I thought you could love me as your own son rather than a disappointment." He whispered.  
  
Everyone was looking at Legolas totally speechless. They had never heard the Prince talk like that before, not even Aragorn.  
  
"But now I realise that that will never happen. You should not blame Elrond for this. It was not his fault. Nor should you insult his family."  
  
Thranduil finally found his voice again, and his anger.  
  
"Who should I blame then? If not Lord Elrond then who? Let me guess this was Aragorn's doing. Why am I not surprised? I always said this human would be a bad thing for you. I was right." Both Elrond and Aragorn had to work very hard to containing their anger.  
  
"Don't blame Aragorn, leave him out of this. It wasn't his fault." Legolas shouted, reaching for Aragorn's hand and squeezing it tightly. "I would rather be with him than you any day. At least he is there for me."  
  
"You're still so naive Legolas. You stay in Imladris thinking these people are your friends and family. Grow up Legolas, they're not. I am and you will not talk to me so."  
  
"Elrond has been a better friend and father to me than you could ever be and Imladris is my home. May I never have to lay my eyes on you or Mirkwood again."  
  
At this everyone in the room, especially Thranduil, was shocked. None said anything.  
  
After sending an angry look to everyone at the table, Legolas mostly, Thranduil slammed his fist down on the table making everyone jump and stormed out of the room. On leaving he shouted.  
  
"This was a waste of my time. Do not call on me again."  
  
Once Thranduil had left, slamming the door behind him the whole room was silent. Legolas was staring vacantly at the table. Only now did Elrond notice how incredibly pale he was and when he reached out and gently touched his hand, he felt the blonde Elf shaking. Legolas snapped out of his trance and looked around. He turned to Elrond and his eyes conveyed a deeper sorrow than his words could ever express. He turned to leave but wavered slightly and Aragorn was instantly supporting him. He silently thanked the man and turned back around to Elrond.  
  
"Please forgive me. I was not expecting him to behave like this." His voice was weak but he was trying to keep from crying. "Please excuse me. I'm tired. I need." Before he could finish his sentence his legs buckled beneath him and he collapsed into Aragorn who grabbed him and quickly lifted him into his arms. He reached up and felt Legolas' forehead but pulled away when he felt the unnatural heat. He could feel Legolas shaking and held him tighter.  
  
"Ada, he has a fever." Elrond walked around and put his hand on Legolas' forehead. "Father, please don't let him die. Not yet."  
  
The plea came out more as a sob, which snapped Elrond into action. "Take him to his room, quickly. Elladan and Elrohir, fetch some herbs from downstairs. Hurry." Elrond and Aragorn were already heading for the door as he shouted the instructions.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	15. here for you

Disclaimer: I own nothing Tolkien created.  
  
A/N: The-Serious-Padfoot: Wow, new reviewer - thank you so much. I hope you continue to read and review the story.  
  
Wynjara: Thanks for the review. Poor Legolas is right. This is a sad one so get your tissues ready. Enjoy  
  
Lynda: Well, to find out whether he dies or not you'll just have to keep reading. I'm glad you like the story and I hope it continues to please. Thanks for the review.  
  
Ch 15 Here for you  
  
It took all day and all night to calm Legolas' fever. The four of them worked hard to keep his pulse going, once or twice they were sure they had lost him but Elrond's extraordinary healing skills and determination kept his fever down and soon he was out of danger and sleeping soundly. He stayed that way all through the next day.  
  
Aragorn never left his side no matter how much his brothers and father insisted that he needed rest. It was about two o'clock in the morning when Elrond entered and found Aragorn asleep in the chair placed next to Legolas' bed. Elrond smiled and walked over to the chair. He put his hands gently onto Aragorn's shoulders and squeezed hard enough to wake the man from his sleep. Aragorn instantly looked worryingly at Legolas, when he realised his love was still sleeping he looked up at the person who had woken him.  
  
He relaxed back into his chair when he realised it was Elrond. He sighed and rubbed his hands over his tired face. Elrond went to the side of the chair and crouched down so he could look at Aragorn who was trying to get rid of the fuzziness in his head. He turned to face Elrond with tired eyes. His father smiled and leaned forwards and pushed a lock of brown hair from his son's face.  
  
"Go rest Estel. I will watch over him."  
  
"I wish to stay with him." Aragorn whispered so as not to wake the blonde Elf.  
  
Elrond tenderly stroked Aragorn's hair causing the man to close his eyes. Elrond pulled back and touched his arm to wake him again.  
  
"You will be no use to Legolas if you keep falling to sleep when you're meant to be watching him. Go to bed." He said sternly but kindly at the same time.  
  
Aragorn looked at Legolas and then back to Elrond.  
  
"Don't worry I will look after him and send for you if there is any change." He smiled at Aragorn. "Go Estel."  
  
Aragorn nodded and stood wearily. Before leaving he bent down and kissed Legolas on the forehead and then gently on the mouth. Legolas stirred but didn't wake. Elrond, who was now stood up, placed a hand on Aragorn's back and directed him to the door.  
  
"I don't want to see you back here for at least eight hours." He smiled as Aragorn walked down the hall towards his own room, secretly he was glad for the rest even though he didn't want to leave Legolas' side. As soon as he lay down on the bed he fell asleep.  
  
Elrond moved back towards the bed. He had promised Aragorn that he would look after Legolas and he would do as he said. He was still a little overwhelmed at Legolas' dinner speech. He would never have imagined that anyone would ever have the nerve to talk to the King as Legolas had done.  
  
But what really surprised Elrond was Legolas saying that he was a better father than Thranduil. This had both shocked and pleased Elrond. He found himself liking Legolas even more. He had already accepted him into Imladris so why not his family? Aragorn certainly loved him.  
  
Before Elrond could sit down he heard shouts and the sounds of horses outside. He walked quickly over to the window and looked out to see Thranduil and his servants riding out quickly. Thranduil had stayed in Rivendell while Legolas was sick but finally decided to leave that night. Elrond could hardly believe that a father could leave his son at a time like that, when Legolas needed him most. He had tried to talk to the King but Thranduil had ignored his pleas. Legolas had wanted his father to be with him so much and he had been disappointed that the King could not even be a father to him when he found out about Legolas and Aragorn. If Elrond could accept it then why couldn't Thranduil? Or at least he could be with his son when he needed his father most.  
  
Elrond sighed and left the window as the horses disappeared into the night. He sat back down in the chair and watched over Legolas. He stayed that way for some time until the Prince woke in the early hours of the morning.  
  
Legolas had sat up quickly as if woken by a bad dream. Elrond gently touched his arm and Legolas looked at him with fear in his eyes, fear which turned to confusion on seeing the other Elf.  
  
"Elrond?" He questioned, reaching for his head that was pounding annoyingly.  
  
"It's alright Legolas. Lie back, you are not well." Elrond guided Legolas down.  
  
"Where is my father?" Legolas asked looking around the room expecting Thranduil to come from the shadows with a confused, loving look on his face. This was all a fantasy and Legolas knew it. Memories of what happened at the dinner came flooding back to him causing him to let out a small cry.  
  
"He's gone hasn't he?" Legolas asked weakly turning his head to Elrond.  
  
"He left a few hours ago. I have tried to convince him to stay but he would not and returned to Mirkwood. I am sorry Legolas. I know you wanted your father here." Elrond sighed as Legolas turned his head away to hide the tears.  
  
"I thought he." Legolas stopped himself. "What happened? I remember fighting with Ada and him walking out and then nothing."  
  
"You collapsed. You have been unconscious for almost two days."  
  
"Two days?" Legolas tried to sit up again but Elrond forced him back down.  
  
"Legolas you must rest. The poison is getting worse." Elrond insisted but instantly regretted saying it when Legolas paled and fell back on the bed.  
  
"I'm going to die soon aren't I?" He said weakly, pleading eyes fixed on Elrond.  
  
"I wish there was something I could do to prevent it or even delay it but I fear there is nothing." He replied grimly.  
  
"Does Aragorn know?"  
  
"He knows your time is growing short but he does not know how long."  
  
"How long do I have?" Legolas asked a little too calmly.  
  
"Do not ask such questions." Elrond tried to focus his eyes on anything else in the room but the dying Prince.  
  
"Elrond I must know. For Aragorn's sake as well as my own. Please."  
  
"A few days, maybe a week." Elrond said trying to disguise the pain in his own voice. He had not wanted to admit that Legolas had such a short amount of time left.  
  
"A week." The Prince echoed. "I thought it would be longer." He whispered. "Does Ada know about it?"  
  
"No. I didn't know whether you wanted me to tell him about it but I could send a messenger to Mirkwood if you wish."  
  
"No, he will probably get shot at the mere mention of my name."  
  
Elrond said nothing when he noticed a tear fall down Legolas' face. Soon he could no longer stop them. He turned away from Elrond and quietly sobbed into his pillow. Elrond left him for a moment knowing he would want to keep his pride.  
  
Gently he placed a hand on Legolas' back and moved to sit on the bed. He leaned down and stroked Legolas' golden hair until he stopped crying and lay still. Elrond said nothing but allowed Legolas to compose himself before he faced him. After a few minutes Elrond spoke softly to Legolas who was still slightly trembling.  
  
"I know you wanted your father to stay with you. I'm sorry that he didn't want the same thing."  
  
"As am I." Legolas said sitting up and wiping his face before turning to Elrond. "I didn't think he would react the way he did. I must apologise on his behalf."  
  
"No apology needs to come from you Legolas. You are not responsible for Thranduil's short temper. He will never change."  
  
"He had no right to talk to you like that or Aragorn."  
  
"Your father has always disliked me and you know all too well how he feels about Estel."  
  
Legolas nodded. "I thought when he came things might go back to the way they were but that is not what he wants. I cannot help but think that I really have failed him. Perhaps I could have been a better son for him." Legolas mused quietly.  
  
"Do not speak like that. This is not your fault Legolas. This is Thranduil's doing and no one else's." Elrond said firmly but not harshly.  
  
"I know." Legolas sighed. "Is Aragorn alright? He looked upset."  
  
"He is fine. You worry too much about him when you should be more concerned with yourself. Estel is merely tired. He has stayed by your side for a long time without proper rest."  
  
"He stayed even after what Ada said?"  
  
"Of course. Estel never listened to your father before why should he start now? He barely even listens to me any more." Elrond laughed.  
  
Legolas also laughed but it was quickly replaced by a loud sobbing. He covered his face with his hands knowing he couldn't stop crying even if he wanted to. So much had happened, the argument with his father, the harsh words, the unconsciousness and the news that he only had a week to live. It was all too much for him right then. He suddenly felt weak and so alone. He longed for his father to be by his side. He had not wanted to break in front of Elrond even though he did trust him more now than before.  
  
The Elf Lord didn't seem to mind though. He moved closer and gently stroked Legolas' hair, quietly whispering to him.  
  
"It's alright Legolas. It's alright."  
  
Legolas slowly leaned towards Elrond who opened his arms and allowed Legolas to lean against him heavily before holding him tightly and rocking him whilst stroking his hair and whispering to him. Legolas curled up to Elrond and grabbed his robes as if he was afraid he was going to leave. Elrond held him whilst the Prince of Mirkwood sobbed against him. Elrond felt very protective over him. He comforted him like he was his own sons when they were young and upset. He remembered.  
  
At this point Elladan walked into the room suddenly, when he saw Legolas curled up in his father's arms he motioned that he needed to speak with Elrond.  
  
"Not now Elladan." Elrond whispered, holding Legolas tighter when he started to shiver.  
  
"But father Orcs were spotted."  
  
"Not now Elladan." Elrond shouted causing Legolas to shake even more both from crying and the poison in his body. "Elladan leave." Elrond said firmly.  
  
Elladan looked nervously at his father for a second before nodding and leaving the room quietly.  
  
When Elladan had left Elrond spoke to Legolas again. Legolas had hardly noticed Elladan's arrival but had known that someone was there. Elrond had sent them away though.  
  
"It's alright Legolas." Elrond sighed as he began his rocking again.  
  
"I'm sorry Lord Elrond." Legolas said although it was a meagre whisper as well as being muffled by Elrond's robes which he had his face buried in.  
  
"I have already told you that you should not apologise for your father."  
  
"I'm not apologising for him, I'm apologising for my weakness." The last words were almost too quiet.  
  
"Oh Legolas, you are not weak. You stood up to Thranduil at dinner. A weak person would not have had the courage to do that. There is nothing to be sorry for."  
  
"I'm scared Elrond. I don't want to die." Legolas sobbed.  
  
Elrond felt the tears forming in his own eyes when Legolas admitted that he was scared. It was something he was not expecting from the proud Prince.  
  
"It's alright to be scared Legolas but you should not fear death."  
  
"It is not the death I fear. I don't want to leave Aragorn alone. I love him."  
  
Elrond looked sympathetically at Legolas but still kept a tight hold on him. He had begun shaking again after a very brief pause.  
  
"Estel does not want you to leave either but he knows that the decision is not yours and that you would do anything to stay with him. He knows you love him." Elrond began rocking again. "You should not worry for him, he will be well looked after I promise. He will miss you as we all will."  
  
"I know. I only wish I could go back and change what happened."  
  
"None of us cam do that Legolas, not even the most powerful." Elrond smiled faintly.  
  
Legolas nodded but he did not move. He felt comfortable being in Elrond's arms even though the shame of having to be treated like a child was still there he was, at that moment, too tired to care. He wanted to close his eyes and sleep but his body was contradicting itself and telling him to remain awake.  
  
"I meant what I said at dinner about your kindness. I know you didn't approve of me and Aragorn but you didn't send me away and no words can tell you how grateful I am for that."  
  
Legolas shifted slightly causing an unexpected pain to shoot through his body. He gripped Elrond tighter and the Elf Lord knew why.  
  
"It's alright Legolas. Let it pass." He whispered loosening his tight grip just in case Legolas wanted to pull away.  
  
Legolas tried not to cry out but couldn't help it. The soothing whisperings of Elrond continued which calmed Legolas until the pain had dulled to an uncomfortable ache that seemed to take over his whole body. He lay there trying to get his now rapid breathing under control.  
  
"It hurts." He whimpered, no longer caring whether he looked weak in front of Elrond.  
  
"I know. Just try and breathe. Would you like me to give you something more for the pain?" Elrond already knew the answer but allowed Legolas to keep some of his independence and answer for himself.  
  
Legolas nodded weakly causing his head to hurt even more. Elrond carefully pulled away from Legolas enough to pick him up. He lifted Legolas off the bed so he could put him back under the sheets. Legolas rested his head against his shoulder and closed his eyes wishing he could fall into that darkness that brought him so much peace. Elrond laid him down and placed the sheets over him. Before getting the herbs he placed a hand on Legolas' forehead and was pleased to find that it was not as hot as the night before. Even so he knew the poison was getting a deeper hold on him.  
  
Elrond sighed and went to the table at the end of the bed where the medical supplies and herbs were stocked up. He crushed some leaves with warm water and took the tea over to Legolas who had been watching him intently. Elrond sat down on the bed next to Legolas and smiled in reassurance. Legolas attempted to return the smile but it turned out to be a weak attempt, even so Elrond was pleased. He leaned forward and helped Legolas into a sitting position and propped pillows up behind him so he could drink the tea.  
  
"Drink this, it will help with the pain but also calm you down and help you to sleep."  
  
Legolas nodded and took the cup from Elrond. He wasn't as strong with his grip as he thought he was because the cup almost slipped out of his hand and spilled its contents over him. Luckily Elrond had grabbed it before it fell. Legolas' head fell back and he closed his eyes in embarrassment and exasperation.  
  
"I'm sorry." He mumbled as Elrond wiped away a few spots of liquid that had fallen on the sheets.  
  
"It's alright Legolas. That was my fault. I forgot.Let me help you." He leaned forward once more.  
  
Legolas stayed still for a few moments before tiredly opening his eyes and leaning forward.  
  
"I do not like being treated as a child." He said. Elrond ignored him and placed the cup to his mouth. Legolas drank the tea slowly until the cup was empty and Elrond pulled away satisfied. He put the cup on the floor and turned his attention back to Legolas.  
  
"Come, you should lay down." Legolas nodded. He could already feel the effects of the tea. It sent a warm feeling through his body which seemed to dull the aching all over. He could also feel himself relaxing.  
  
Elrond carefully moved Legolas so he was lying down. He returned to his chair and watched Legolas try to fight with the sleep. He took hold of Legolas' hand and smiled down at him.  
  
"It's alright Legolas. Sleep." He was rewarded with Legolas closing his eyes. The grip on his hand loosened as Legolas drifted into a peaceful sleep. Elrond sighed and nodded in satisfaction when he was sure Legolas was sleeping and no longer in so much pain.  
  
"Ada." Legolas called out quietly causing Elrond to lean closer. "Ada." Legolas repeated opening his eyes and looking at Elrond.  
  
"Na nefach, ion nin. Post mea" Elrond said, obviously Legolas wanted his father but that's what Elrond felt like right then.  
  
Legolas promptly fell back to sleep and all was quiet for the rest of the night save for the occasional whimper from the sleeping Prince.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elvish translations:  
  
Ada - father Na nefach - I am here Ion nin - my son Post mea - rest well  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone that's reviewed. I apologise for the bad Elvish. Blame my translation site. Anyway, if it makes no sense just read the English and ignore it. 


	16. preparation

Disclaimer: I own nothing Tolkien created.  
  
A/N: The-Serious-Padfoot: Thank you kind reviewer. Don't worry I have no plans to abandon this fanfic. I love writing it.  
  
Amy: Thank you for the review. I hope you continue to like the angst, by the way thanks so much for classing me as a fellow Elf torturer. It's the first time and I feel very honoured.  
  
Kel: As much as I would love to tell you whether Legolas will be ok or not, that would ruin the story, you'll just have to figure it out or wait for the end.  
  
Wynjara: Well, I'm glad I made you cry (in a nice way of course) I'm so pleased you liked the story. I promise you more angst to come. This is the kind of review I love so much.  
  
Thanks to everyone reading (but don't forget reviewing is good too!)  
  
Ch 16 Preparation  
  
When Legolas awoke Aragorn was by his side in place of Elrond. He stopped a moment allowing his eyes to adjust to the bright sunlight that was steaming through the open windows. The sunlight fell on Legolas' bed making him feel warm and for the first time for several days he felt comfortable. No pain, only that slight aching that always took over his body. He felt calmer than last night at least.  
  
Aragorn leaned forward when he realised Legolas was awake.  
  
"How do you fell?" He asked gently, wondering if he would really get an honest answer to his question anyway.  
  
"Tired. There's no pain though." He smiled and sat up in bed.  
  
"Are you hungry? Can I fetch you something to eat?"  
  
"No thank you. I do wish to speak with Lord Elrond if possible. I must discuss something with him."  
  
Aragorn tried to hide his hurt look on his face and nodded.  
  
"Of course I will fetch him." He said standing and looking down at Legolas who had his eyes closed. Aragorn sighed and left to find Elrond.  
  
Elrond was sitting in his study searching through books that were spread out over his desk. He looked up when Aragorn gently tapped on the door and entered the room.  
  
"I hope I'm not disturbing Ada." Aragorn sat down opposite him.  
  
"Not at all. Is everything alright?" He suddenly sat up straight all his attention on the tired form of Aragorn in front of him.  
  
"I am fine. Legolas wishes to speak to you. He says it is important." Aragorn remained seated absently rubbing his aching head as Elrond rose from his seat and headed towards the door.  
  
Elrond left the room and closed the door giving Aragorn the privacy he needed. He walked swiftly down the halls towards Legolas' room. He prepared himself for the questions he thought Legolas was going to ask before opening the door. When he walked in his eyes automatically went to the bed where he expected Legolas to be lying but there were only rumpled sheets covering the bed. Elrond was very confused but then heard a rustling from the bathroom adjoining the room. He walked immediately to it and entered after gently tapping. Legolas was inside leaning weakly against the basin. He was dressed in a beautiful white tunic with silver trim in the finest detail. The small delicate silver crown was resting on his beautifully shining blonde hair, which had been braided, although slightly clumsily with an exquisite effect. Elrond was completely thrown by this but was just in time to catch Legolas as his legs could hold him up no longer. Gently Elrond helped Legolas to sit on the floor and the Prince nodded to him gratefully.  
  
"Legolas what is going on? You should not be out of bed let alone getting dressed for a royal ceremony." Elrond said pointing to the white tunic, which wasn't yet fastened.  
  
"But there is to be a royal ceremony. My marriage to Aragorn. Isn't that reason enough to wear special clothes?" Legolas smiled at Elrond's shock.  
  
"Your marriage?"  
  
"Yes. It was Aragorn's idea. He has done so much so I thought I would arrange out wedding today. Whilst he was searching for you I spoke to your servants who are ready to prepare everything in the next few hours.with your permission."  
  
"My permission?"  
  
"I would never consider marrying your son without your permission my Lord."  
  
"Of course you have my permission, nothing would make me happier as long as you and my son are happy." He came out of his shocked state and smiled happily.  
  
"Thank you Lord Elrond. I hope you will give your permission to the servants, they insist they will do nothing without your say so."  
  
"Of course, but first you must return to your bed. Wedding or not you are still unwell." Carefully Elrond helped Legolas stand, which was apparently very difficult for the dying Elf.  
  
Eventually, with Elrond's help Legolas was lying on the bed still dressed in his finest clothes.  
  
"I will walk down the aisle tonight Elrond. I will make Aragorn happy."  
  
"I think that as long as you are there Aragorn will be happy."  
  
"I don't know how you are going to do this without him suspecting anything. You know how he always has to know everything."  
  
"Don't worry, everything will be ready and perfect for tonight. I will deal with Estel."  
  
"I think the ceremony should be held outside, under the stars." Legolas said wearily. "Aragorn and I like looking at the stars at night." He had his eyes closed by now and was on the verge of sleep. He remembered Elrond pulling the blanket over him and whispering something to him although he didn't know what it was. After that he fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.  
  
**  
  
Elrond almost ran down the corridor to where the servants were waiting for his approval. He was surprisingly happy about the marriage and even he had had his doubts about the unusual relationship between Legolas and his son. He thought about how he was going to keep all this from Aragorn and manage to get him dressed and ready without him suspecting anything. That was going to be hard and Elrond decided that he would leave that part to Elladan and Elrohir, after swearing them to secrecy of course. He was strangely excited about what was going to happen that night but also slightly nervous. Legolas was still ill; he just hoped that the Prince could summon up enough strength to get through the ceremony although he guessed Legolas would do all that he could.  
  
After a while Elrond had all the servants working quietly on the wedding. He had also told Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen about his plan and they had agreed to him Aragorn 'entertained' whilst the preparations were being made. They also promised to make sure he was in the gardens by 10 o'clock that night. Legolas had insisted that the ceremony be held outside under the stars. Elrond knew this was what Aragorn would want too so he arranged for it to take place outside, with him declaring the official union between Aragorn and Legolas.  
  
Now Elrond was sat in his room at nine o'clock. He was dressed in his finest robes and was preparing to go and wake Legolas who had slept soundly through out the day, much to Elrond's delight. He would need all his strength in one hour.  
  
For the first time that day Elrond began to think about the future and the fact that there would be none for Aragorn and Legolas. Legolas would probably only last a few days more and Aragorn would be left alone, grieving over his dead husband. And yet it had been Estel himself that had made the proposal of marriage and him why had been so enthusiastic about it. Elrond sighed as he thought of the lovers' future, there was little of it but he got the feeling both would enjoy calling each other 'husband' and that was what was important.  
  
**  
  
Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen were sifting through the numerous that were hung in Aragorn's wardrobe but so far they had not found one suitable for such a grand occasion as the man's wedding. They were already dressed in their finest clothes and the excitement was rapidly rising within them although they hid it well from Aragorn who still seemed completely oblivious as to what was going on.  
  
It had not been hard to keep him away from the gardens. They had spent several hours talking merrily in the library about the past and the many adventures with Legolas. Then Aragorn had sat with Legolas all day without suspecting anything was going on, all three of his siblings were especially pleased with themselves for this achievement.  
  
Now Aragorn was sitting on the bed watching them go through his clothes.  
  
"I don't see why we have to go to all this trouble just because Ada is holding some special dinner."  
  
"We've already discussed this, it is vital that you are there. Father wants to make a good impression with these people and he wants us all there and looking good." Elladan said convincingly. It had been his idea to use the dinner story to fool their brother.  
  
"This one is perfect." Arwen pulled out a white tunic trimmed with shining gold, although it wasn't quite as well tailored as Legolas' it was still impressive.  
  
"That one? Arwen I can't go to this important dinner in a tunic that had been at the back of my wardrobe for over two years."  
  
"Nonsense. It's perfect." Arwen held out the tunic to him and he accepted it although slightly angrily.  
  
"I do not see why I should be there if it is Elrond's business. Especially in light of recent events." He buttoned the tunic and admired himself in the mirror.  
  
"It looks amazing Estel." Elrohir beamed. "Perfect, now come, we don't want to be late." He moved to the door.  
  
"No, we wouldn't want that." Aragorn mumbled sarcastically hitting at Arwen's hand, which was brushing his tunic down to make, it absolutely perfect. Little did he know he was going to his own wedding and he still had no idea.  
  
**  
  
Elrond tapped on Legolas' door and stepped inside. Legolas was still sleeping soundly so Elrond went to the bed and shook him gently until he awoke.  
  
"Legolas, it is nearly time." He said smiling at the slightly dazed Prince.  
  
"Already? How long have I been asleep?" He asked, already sitting up.  
  
" Almost all day."  
  
"All day? But I was meant to.the preparations."  
  
"Don't worry it's all been taken care of, everything is ready and Estel knows nothing. It is time we got you ready too."  
  
Elrond leaned forward and quickly buttoned Legolas' tunic and straightened it out. He helped Legolas with his hair and made him look even more stunning. The final touch was the delicate silver crown, which Elrond placed lightly on Legolas' head. He looked at him happily and gave Legolas a nod of approval.  
  
"Thank you." Legolas said as Elrond helped him up. "Thank you for everything."  
  
"There is no need to thank me. Just love Estel, that is all I ask."  
  
"That is a request I will happily agree to." Legolas said as they walked out of the room, Legolas being supported by the arm by Elrond.  
  
They reached the gardens and Legolas gasped when he saw the incredible set up Elrond had produced. There was a small shelter off to one side where the food and wine for the celebration was stored. An alter was erected at the far side with a throne-like chair for Elrond. All around were the most wonderful flowers and structures Legolas had ever seen and he wondered how they all managed to do it all in one day.  
  
"Do you like it?" Elrond asked, seeing the shock and wonder on Legolas' face.  
  
"It's.it's perfect." Legolas smiled looking around and trying to absorb everything he was seeing. There were seats on either side of the alter for the crowd which had already gathered.  
  
"Estel should be here any minute, the twins and Arwen have formed a plan to get him here. I didn't want to know how." Elrond smiled. Legolas was trying so hard to disguise his nervousness but Elrond could see right through the act.  
  
"I want to speak with him first, before we go ahead. I'll meet you at the alter." He smiled at Elrond who was still holding his arm for support. "Once again thank you for making all of this happen."  
  
"I have already told you there is no need to thank me. Now go and meet Estel. This is your special night, enjoy it."  
  
Legolas' smile lasted as he walked away from Elrond. He was trying to stand tall and remain proud but his lasting unsteadiness due to the poison still plagued him and he was already beginning to feel tired and the wedding hadn't even begun. He waited nervously at the spot where he knew Aragorn would be coming.  
  
**  
  
"I thought you said we were attending dinner. Shouldn't we be heading towards the dining halls?" Aragorn asked as they turned towards the entrance of the gardens.  
  
"Estel, stop talking." Elladan said as they rounded the corner and Legolas came into view.  
  
"Legolas? What are you doing here? You should be resting not going to some pointless political dinner. Did Ada put you up to this? I'll go and talk to him." All this was said as Aragorn rushed towards Legolas.  
  
Elladan winked when Aragorn mentioned the political dinner letting Legolas know that it was the story Arwen, Elrohir and himself had come up with. Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir walked straight by when they reached the doors. Legolas nodded his thanks to them.  
  
"Well I suppose if Ada wants you here it must be important. Lets go and see what all this is about." Aragorn took Legolas' hand and reached for the door but Legolas stopped him.  
  
"Wait. There is no political dinner. That was Elrohir's plan probably." Legolas smiled at Aragorn's confused look.  
  
"Than what? Something must be happening. Lets go and find out."  
  
"No, I want to talk to you before we go out there. You're right, tonight is an important night, one I hope you'll never regret or forget."  
  
"Legolas what is going on?"  
  
"Tonight is important because it is the night we are getting married." At this point Legolas swung open the doors to reveal the amazing set for the marriage.  
  
Aragorn stood there staring at the scene in front of him, the sudden soft playing of music brought him out of his shock.  
  
"Come." Legolas said walking him out, still holding his hand. "This was way it's official."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	17. most magical night

Disclaimer: I own nothing Tolkien created.  
  
A/N:  
  
Yu: Glad you like it. I apologise if I'm making Thranduil too mean to Legolas, no actually I love it.  
  
Wynjara: Thanks I so pleased you like it. The idea of Legolas and Aragorn getting married seems to be very popular and I love writing it.  
  
Emily: I do try to update as regularly as I can because I know that it's awful when you don't get an update when you're expecting one so I hope I'm doing alright.  
  
Thank you for all your comments. I really do appreciate them. On with the story and will Aragorn say "yes"???  
  
Ch 17 A Most Magical Night  
  
Aragorn's complete state of shock was quickly replaced by a look of love and amazement. He smiled brightly and pulled Legolas towards him and kissed him, he was no longer worried about the people watching him. He pulled away.  
  
"I love you so much." He said gazing into Legolas' bright blue eyes. As he did he couldn't help but notice the pain hidden behind them. His face turned to worry and concern.  
  
Legolas noticed this and reassured him. "Tonight is special, do not worry about me. Enjoy yourself. Come, your father is waiting, he had agreed to perform the ceremony."  
  
Aragorn nodded and turned to face his father. Legolas took him by the hand and walked with him down the aisle. Surprisingly they got happy looks from all those in the seats. Most stood and bowed for the Prince and the adoptive son of their Lord. Aragorn noticed that Legolas was beginning to lean on him slightly but he was trying his best to stand tall even though he was obviously tired. Aragorn shot him a look but his face was proud, if not a little pale as he nodded his thanks to the people congratulating them. Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir were at the front and bowed and smiled as they walked past.  
  
They reached the alter and knelt before Elrond. Legolas found this hard and both Aragorn and Elrond noticed and looked at each other. They also noticed the trembling, the rapid breathing and the pain that Legolas tried so hard to disguise. Legolas saw the concern on their faces and smiled before bowing his head. Elrond nodded and began the ceremony.  
  
After a lot of talking from Elrond and a short speech from Legolas about Aragorn and their love for one another the ceremony was complete. Elrond gave them his blessing and informed all the guests that the party would be held under the stars. Legolas and Aragorn walked back down the aisle and smiled at the Elves that were clapping enthusiastically at the new union.  
  
The tiredness was still very obvious on Legolas' pale face. Aragorn looked across at him to find him looking nervously about him. He gripped Aragorn's hand tightly and looked up at him desperately. Aragorn glanced questioningly at him. Before he could ask Legolas if he was alright he almost collapsed onto the floor but luckily Aragorn saw it coming and caught him and picked him up in his arms. Legolas leaned against him and thanked him when the Elves in the audience assumed that Aragorn carrying him was just another romantic gesture. Elrond, however, knew better. He rushed towards them trying to make it look like everything was alright.  
  
Aragorn reached the entrance to the house and slammed the door behind him as he placed Legolas on the floor against the wall. He unbuttoned Legolas' collar and noticed how strained his breathing was. His eyes were filled with pain and panic.  
  
"Aragorn, I can't breathe." He gasped grabbing at the man with frantic hands.  
  
At that moment Elrond burst through the doors and ran towards Aragorn and Legolas who were sitting on the floor.  
  
"Aragorn?" He said noticing the wild look in his son's eyes.  
  
"He can't breathe Ada, help him." Aragorn begged.  
  
"Go fetch some herbs. Aragorn, calm down. Now go." Aragorn nodded and ran down the hall to the storeroom.  
  
Meanwhile Elrond was trying to calm Legolas down.  
  
"Legolas, look at me. Look at me. Try to breathe slowly, calmly. It's alright."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"You can. Breathe."  
  
"It hurts. Ada! It hurts."  
  
"It's alright Legolas. I'm here, just calm down. Slowly breathe."  
  
Legolas slowed his breathing but he still gasped whenever he felt a wave of pain go through him. Elrond kept a hand on his shoulder for support. Finally Legolas was calm. Aragorn came running around the corner with all the things he thought Elrond might need. He almost threw himself to the floor in front of Legolas and handed the medical things to Elrond who was still talking to Legolas.  
  
"Legolas, this will help you breathe better. I'm going to give you something for the pain and it'll help you sleep." Elrond crushed some herbs together "Then we should get you back to your rooms. You need to rest."  
  
"No." Legolas shouted. "I want to be out there with Aragorn."  
  
"Legolas the poison is doing this to you. It won't help if you don't rest. These herbs will make you drowsy."  
  
"I don't care, tonight is my wedding night. I don't want to sleep through it all." Legolas shouted. "If that means that I don't get the herbs then I won't have them." He started to stand up but collapsed back to the ground grasping his poisoned wound in pain. Elrond and Aragorn eased him back down.  
  
"Legolas please." Elrod begged.  
  
"No." He shouted. Elrond looked over to Aragorn who nodded that Aragorn should do as Legolas wanted as nothing would change his mind.  
  
"Alright but as soon as the party's over I want you to rest. Promise me." Elrond looked sternly at Legolas.  
  
"I promise." Legolas said.  
  
"I don't know how long this will last. It might make you feel tired. I can't make this go away."  
  
"Alright. Thank you." Legolas said taking the herb tea Elrond had handed him. "For everything." Elrond nodded and got up. He held out his hand to Legolas who took it gratefully. Elrond and Aragorn helped the tired Legolas up.  
  
"We'll be out in a minute." Aragorn said. Elrond turned and left leaving Legolas and Aragorn alone.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to go and lay down? Maybe you'll feel better afterwards." Aragorn asked doing Legolas' open collar up.  
  
"I already told you, this is our special night I want to be here with you." Legolas said straightening and looking firmly at his partner.  
  
"If that's what you want." Aragorn sighed. He kissed Legolas and smiled knowing he would never change his mind.  
  
They walked slowly out to the garden and began greeting and thanking the guests who were enthusiastically thanking them for the party and congratulating them on their marriage. Aragorn spotted Elrond doing the same but occasionally looking around him to check on Legolas who seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself. However, neither Aragorn or Elrond missed the pain in the Prince's eyes, something he couldn't hide from them.  
  
After a few hours of partying and storytelling and singing the party was beginning to die down. Many of the younger Elves and the servants had already left. Still there were many people left and Legolas and Aragorn had spent most of the night talking to the Elves wanting to know everything about their relationship. Legolas had also listened to Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen bragging about how they had managed to keep Aragorn busy for so long and Legolas had to respect them for completing the difficult task so well.  
  
It wasn't until the early hours of the morning that Aragorn and Legolas got to actually speak to each other without being surrounded completely by other people. The band had slowed the music to a romantic piece and the remaining Elves had forced the newly wed couple to join the slow romantic dance.  
  
Legolas had eagerly agreed, glad that he could finally spend some time with his husband. They began to dance and at first said nothing, neither wanting to spoil the perfect moment. Legolas just leaned against Aragorn, listened to the music and slowly danced. For a moment Aragorn thought that maybe Legolas had fallen asleep against him but he was corrected when Legolas finally spoke.  
  
"I have enjoyed tonight so much. Have you?"  
  
"Of course. I just can't believe that you arranged all this." He held Legolas tighter. "And without me knowing." He grinned.  
  
"Unfortunately I can take no credit for it. Lord Elrond arranged it all with the help of the servants, and your brothers and sister kept you away from the gardens."  
  
"They did a good job. Tonight was."  
  
"..Magical." Legolas finished his sentence and Aragorn nodded in agreement.  
  
"Every second I spend with you is magical." Aragorn whispered.  
  
"I thought we should get married under the stars. I know you love them." Legolas looked up to the starlit sky and smiled. It was as if they were shining brightly just for the happy couple that night.  
  
"Yes but you are the one that loves them most. You would sleep out here if you could."  
  
"I was born to sleep under the stars. Unlike some." Legolas hit out playfully at Aragorn who just kissed him softly.  
  
They continued the slow dance and only later did they realise that they were the only ones left on the dance floor and that the band had already finished playing, and yet they continued their dance.  
  
"I wish Ada could have been here. I will have to inform him, it is my duty as his son." Legolas sighed.  
  
"Let us not worry about your father tonight. We will send word soon."  
  
"I wouldn't like to be that messenger." Legolas laughed, leaning his head against Aragorn's chest. "You know how angry he will be when he hears about this."  
  
"Right now I don't care about Thranduil all I care about is that we're happy." Legolas nodded against him, Aragorn could feel the weak Legolas leaning against him more.  
  
"Shall we go? There's no one else here anyway and the sun will be coming up soon." Aragorn said pulling away from Legolas but keeping a hand on his arm. He seemed unsteady and pale and most of all tired. Aragorn put his arm around Legolas' shoulders and the Elf leaned against him. Aragorn took hold of his arm with the other hand whilst keeping an arm around Legolas' shoulder.  
  
They walked slowly towards the house. Legolas was trying to pick up his pace but the pain in his wound and the dizziness in his head was almost overpowering, he was certain he would have fallen if Aragorn hadn't been there to help him. Aragorn opened the door and Legolas and him walked tiredly through. Surprisingly a servant was stood there looking like he wanted to help Legolas and Aragorn. Aragorn slowly lead Legolas down the corridor towards their room. Before they turned the corner Aragorn turned around to look at the servant.  
  
"Please go and wake my father, tell him to come to Legolas' room as soon as he can. Tell him it's urgent." Aragorn almost whispered, the servant nodded and turned to get Elrond as instructed. Aragorn was surprised when Legolas said nothing but continued to look to the floor as Aragorn helped him to his room.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity they reached Legolas' room. Aragorn took Legolas' tunic off as the Elf sat down on the bed. Legolas pulled his legs onto the bed and laid down. Aragorn pulled Legolas' boots off and covered him with a sheet. He went to the dresser with the herbs and healing equipment on and quickly soaked a flannel in cold water and walked back over to the bed. When he placed the flannel on Legolas' forehead the Elf began to shake slightly at the coldness and Aragorn had to use all his will power not to remove it. It might make Legolas feel worse but he knew he had to cool Legolas' fever. The cries from Legolas were heart breaking and Aragorn wished he could do something but he forced himself to wait for his father, he would know what to do.  
  
Aragorn sat down next to Legolas on the bed and held his hand tightly. He whispered soft Elvish to him, hoping to calm him. He tried to clear the tears from his eyes without allowing them to fall but it was no use, to hear his husband crying out in pain was almost too much for Aragorn. He willed Elrond to hurry. It seemed like a long time before his father finally opened the door and swept into the room. He went straight towards them with a worried look on his face.  
  
"I put a cold flannel on him to keep him cool but it seems to have made him worse." Aragorn said desperately, Elrond could hardly hear the words, they were so rushed and filled with pain.  
  
"You did the right thing Estel." Elrond reassured him as he started examining Legolas.  
  
"I.he was so weak. I only just got him back here, then he collapsed on the bed. Ada, please don't let him die. Please help him." Aragorn pleaded looking wildly at his father.  
  
"I will do my best but I'm going to need you to stay calm. Go wake your brothers, I may need their help. Take a few deep breaths before you return. Legolas needs you to be strong. You are no good to him like this." Aragorn nodded and ran out of the room to fetch his brothers who he prayed were simply in their rooms so he wouldn't have to search all of Imladris for them. He raced to their rooms and dregged them from their beds telling them quickly what happened although that didn't help them a lot. He spoke so quickly they couldn't understand what he was saying. They just allowed themselves to be lead through the halls.  
  
Meanwhile Elrond was mixing herbs together in hope of at least making Legolas more comfortable. The Elf was twisting in the bed and shaking uncontrollably. He shouted Aragorn's name occasionally although most things he said made little sense. 


	18. the cure

Disclaimer: I own nothing Tolkien created.  
  
A/N: I would just like to say that the Return of the King is fantastic. I went to see it today (so late I know) and I couldn't believe it. Orlando Bloom was stunning and what a great ending. Anyway that's not why we're here.  
  
Kel: Wow you really scared me for a moment there. Thanks for the review. I am right in thinking that you don't want Legolas to die? Well I already have the ending written and you'll just have to wait and see. Sorry.  
  
Kristina Lynn: Thanks so much. I hope you weren't too emotional to read this one.  
  
Belegorath: Thanks for the review on ch1. I'm glad you liked the beginning and I hope you're still reading otherwise this reply is just a waste of time.  
  
Kitty: I hope I didn't make Thrnaduil too mean, actually that's a lie I love making him evil. As for the miracle you never know, this is fanfiction world after all.  
  
Michelle: Umm thanks, I think.  
  
Ch 18 The Cure  
  
Elrond desperately tried to clear his mind and concentrate on what he was doing but he found his own hands shaking slightly. He took a deep breath and forced himself to focus on what he was doing. He quickly finished preparing a tea that would help Legolas with the pain and sat down on the bed. He tilted Legolas' head back to allow him to swallow the tea much to the Prince's dislike. Nothing changed. Eventually the thrashing died down to the occasional jerky moment but when he opened his eyes and faced Elrond the pain was still there.  
  
"Help me." Legolas whispered gripping Elrond's hand tighter.  
  
"It's alright Legolas. It's going to be alright." Elrond wished he could believe his own words.  
  
Aragorn, Elladan and Elrohir came rushing into the room and Aragorn ran instantly to the bed to be at Legolas' side and took Elrond's place.  
  
"Ada, please don't let him die." Aragorn pleaded again.  
  
"I fear there is little I can do Ion Nin. His light is fading fast." Elrond tried to ignore the desperate and broken look Aragorn gave him.  
  
"I am not ready to lose him yet there must be something you can do. Even if it only gives him just a little more time." Aragorn whispered this last part but his father heard the desperation and longing in his son's voice. "Ada, please try."  
  
Elrond thought for a moment, remembering everything he had been taught.  
  
"There is something but it is difficult, it may not work but if it does it will help Legolas."  
  
"Do whatever you need to. I know Legolas would trust you." Aragorn said trying to comfort his still shivering husband.  
  
Elrond sprang into action, he quickly crushed some herbs together and made them into a paste. Elladan and Elrohir stood in front of the door trying to take in the scene in front of them. Legolas was shaking on the bed, calling out occasionally for either Aragorn or his father. Aragorn was trying to soothe the terrified Elf as well as trying to control his own rising panic. Their father was also trying his best to keep calm but he wasn't succeeding that well. He was muttering something, the twins recognised the names of several herbs they had heard their father speak of before. Every now and then Elrond would take a deep breath to calm himself.  
  
Finally he was ready and brought the paste over to where Aragorn was comforting Legolas. Elrond stood over them and looked down unsurely at Legolas. Aragorn noticed this doubt and looked up at his father.  
  
"Ada, what's wrong?" He asked, his voice cracking half way through.  
  
"Estel, maybe this isn't such a good idea." Elrond said looking at the twins stood nervously in the door.  
  
"Please, anything you can do for him, you must try." Aragorn begged.  
  
Elrond nodded and turned back to the twins, this time with a more determined look on his face.  
  
"Elladan, Elrohir, I'll need you to hold him down while I put this on his wound. He'll try and thrash but you must hold him still." Elrond ordered, no longer nervous about what he was doing.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir rushed forwards and stood either side of the bed waiting for Elrond to give them more instructions. Elrond was too busy though, he was trying to remember exactly what he was meant to do, he prayed that he was doing the right thing. Over the past few days he had grown strangely attached to Legolas, he had even accepted when Legolas had called him a better father than Thranduil. Finally Elrond reached for the pot of herbs and covered a cloth on one side with the paste, he had never tried this procedure before by himself but he hoped it would work. He folded the cloth so the paste was on the inside and the clean cloth on the outside.  
  
Legolas had calmed down and was looking up at Aragorn who was speaking in soft Elvish to him.  
  
Elrond moved Aragorn out of the way and sat down on the bed next to Legolas who was fighting to stay awake.  
  
"Legolas, I'm not sure whether this is going to work but it might buy you some time, it will help keep the effects of the poison at bay, even is for a while."  
  
"Then do what you have to." Legolas said suddenly very determined.  
  
"Are you certain? This will be painful and there is no guarantee it will work."  
  
Legolas looked at him trying to decide whether Elrond was telling him the truth or whether he was exaggerating. When he realised there was only honesty in his eyes he nodded.  
  
"Do what you have to." He said again, more weakly this time. Elrond knew he was only doing it for Aragorn.  
  
Elrond nodded and sat down on the bed. "Elladan, Elrohir, get ready to hold him down." Legolas' head snapped up to Elrond. "It's just a precaution." Elrond assured placing a hand on Legolas' shoulder. Legolas nodded and nervously reached out for Aragorn's hand and grabbed it.  
  
"It'll be alright Legolas, I promise." Aragorn said trying to comfort himself as well as Legolas.  
  
"Alright, Legolas I know this is going to be hard but you have to try and keep still. It will be better that way. But mostly you must trust me. Do you understand?" Legolas nodded and closed his eyes. "Alright we'll begin. Estel are you sure you wish to stay?"  
  
Aragorn looked blankly at Elrond at first then said to Elrond almost sharply, "of course."  
  
"Very well." Elrond leaned over and placed the cloth over Legolas' mouth making sure he could breathe in the scent of herbs. Legolas reached to pull the cloth away and Elrond's hands, which were holding it tightly over Legolas' mouth. Elrond managed to avoid his flailing arms until Elladan grabbed them and held them firmly down. When he did this Legolas screamed out in pain and tried desperately to struggle away from Elrohir who was trying to pin him to the bed.  
  
"Hold him." Elrond shouted. He was now stood over Legolas who was shouting something incomprehensible, although it was muffled through the cloth with the strange mixture of herbs. By now Aragorn had moved away, the sight of his husband crying out in pain was too much for him. He had never seen Legolas like that before and he almost hated his father for making him like that.  
  
"What are you doing to him?" He asked weakly.  
  
"I'm trying to slow the poison, but it's strong, like Orc poison usually is."  
  
"You're hurting him even more." Aragorn almost sobbed.  
  
Elrond didn't answer, he just continued holding the cloth against Legolas' mouth.  
  
"Elladan lift his tunic." Elrond shouted above the cries coming from the Prince. Elladan did as he was told, exposing the wound, which had now turned a dark black colour, the signs of an Orc wound. Elrond nodded at the sight, it was exactly what he expected. He removed the cloth from Legolas' mouth and he instantly stopped thrashing and shouting and collapsed back on the bed. His eyes were closed with the exhaustion and pain that he could no longer contain. Elrond sat back down on the bed as Elladan and Elrohir let go. Elrohir went to the medicine cabinet and brought back a bowl of cold water with a cloth. He handed it to his father. Elrond gently placed the cloth on Legolas' forehead and tried to ignore the cry of pain.  
  
Elrond took Legolas' hand with his own and with the other stroked the Prince's now damp blonde hair. He whispered soft Elvish into his ear to calm him and it worked, Legolas stopped shaking and the whimpers of pain stopped. As much as Elrond wanted to leave him in peace he knew he couldn't. He drew away which caused Legolas to wake, he smiled tiredly. Elrond sat looking sympathetically at Legolas. He stood up suddenly and walked over to the cabinet. He quickly mixed some herbs together and made them into a tea.  
  
"Legolas, the next bit's going to be worse. I have to touch your wound. I'm going to give you something that will take away the pain and send you to sleep." Elrond said lifting Legolas' head and tipping the tea down his throat. He drank it, trusting Elrond completely. Instantly the tea took effect and Elrond laid Legolas' head back down on the pillow as he closed his eyes and fell into the drug induced sleep. Elrond waited for a few moments before picking up the cloth with the herbs and pulled the paste out. He rubbed the green mixture into Legolas' wound and the Prince whimpered slightly and reached out for Elrond's hand. Elrond grabbed his arm before he could distract Elrond, he squeezed the hand reassuringly and allowed Elrond to continue his work. Aragorn just stood there staring at what his father was doing to his husband. He didn't know what to do or what to say. He just felt helpless.  
  
When Elrond had finished rubbing the paste into Legolas' wound he pulled the sheet over the Prince and stood back.  
  
"I hope this will help him. Estel you should stay with him, keep him close. Don't wake him though, he'll need the sleep to recover from the treatment. He'll be alright Estel." Elrond said putting a hand on his son's shoulder. "It will be alright." With that he and the twins left Aragorn and Legolas in the room together.  
  
Aragorn stood for a moment just staring at the pale, weak figure lying limply on the bed. Aragorn slowly walked forwards and sat on the bed. He watched the slow breathing of the Elf for a moment before kissing him lightly and laying against him. He pulled the sheets up over him and curled up next to him. Legolas leaned into his warmth, which was comforting. Aragorn couldn't stop the tears from falling, neither could he stop the sobs from coming from his lips. He shut his eyes and clung onto Legolas. Soon he felt a gentle hand stroking his back. He heard Legolas whispering to him that everything was alright. He pulled Legolas closer and held him tightly. The last thing he heard before falling into a peaceful sleep was Legolas whispering, "I love you." They stayed that way all night, Legolas gently rocking Aragorn and whispering whilst Aragorn fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elvish translations:  
  
Ada - father Ion Nin - My son  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	19. the letter

Disclaimer: I own nothing Tolkien created.  
  
A/N:  
  
Wynjara: Well, Legolas has his possible cure. You'll have to read this chapter to find out whether it has worked or not. Thank you so much for all your support during this fanfic. I really appreciate it.  
  
Michelle: Elrond didn't give him the treatment before because of two things, firstly he wasn't sure whether or not it would do any good and secondly because it was dangerous and he didn't want to risk it. I hope that answers your question. Thanks for reviewing, keep it up.  
  
Kel: He did look incredibly good in his prince outfit yes. I'm going to see it again soon so I can just look at him.anyway, thanks for the review. I hope this fic sends you more nice images of Legolas.  
  
arise: Thanks. All hale me huh? I like that. Please feel free to bow if you want. I'm only joking. just read the story and enjoy. Don't worry I am currently writing another Aragorn/Legolas and Elrond adventure that will be up after this has finished so keep your eyes open for it.  
  
Mistal, Autumn Priestess: Thanks new reviewer. Here's your update.  
  
So many reviews. Thank you so much for everyone and keep reviewing, I love receiving them, it gives me the inspiration to write. Enjoy this chapter.  
  
Ch 19 The Letter  
  
Aragorn woke and looked around him. He smiled slightly at the memory of the night before, they had spent hours just laying there, Legolas just sitting there quietly thinking about the past and what was going to happen in the future. After that they had talked about that night in the forest, it had all seemed perfect, that was before the poison had taken effect. They had recreated it that night, had restored that magic. It had been amazing, like nothing they had ever experienced before. Afterwards Legolas had fallen asleep, exhausted. Aragorn had laid there for hours remembering what happened but missing out all the bad things that had happened before.  
  
Now he was taking in the warm morning sun which came in through the open window. Open window, they had closed that window during the night after Legolas said that he was cold. He looked across the bed expecting to find his lover sleeping soundly next to him but the bed was empty, no Legolas.  
  
Aragorn jumped up and dressed quickly, he had to search for Legolas, last night the Elf had been sick and weak and Aragorn was sure he was in no condition to be wandering around Imladris on his own.  
  
He pulled open the door and ran along the corridor towards Elrond's room. When he reached it he banged on it loudly but there was no reply. He knocked again, this time calling his father's name. At that moment a servant walked around the corner but he stopped when he saw Aragorn banging desperately on Elrond's door.  
  
"Can I help you Lord Estel?" He asked politely bowing.  
  
"Yes, where's my father?" Aragorn asked urgently.  
  
"He is not in there. Lord Elrond is in the dining hall with Prince Legolas." The servant replied respectfully.  
  
"In the dining hall? Are you sure Legolas is with him?"  
  
"Yes my Lord."  
  
With that Aragorn raced off towards the dining hall. The knowledge that Elrond was with Legolas was comforting; Elrond wouldn't let anything happen to his husband. Yet still he couldn't shake the nagging feeling that something was wrong. He reached the dining hall and turned to open the door but someone else was doing the same thing on the other side. Aragorn raced right into Elrond and Legolas who were just leaving. Elrond tried to steady both himself and Aragorn as well as keeping a supporting arm around Legolas who also reached out for Aragorn to steady him. When all of them had got their balance back Elrond stood up straight and confronted a rather embarrassed Aragorn.  
  
"Estel, you are old enough to know not to run around these halls like a child. You almost hurt Legolas as well as startling me."  
  
Aragorn nodded and looked up at Legolas and was shocked to see the smile that graced his pale face. Aragorn couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"Why are you smiling? You don't honestly think this is funny do you? You could have seriously hurt someone by charging around."  
  
"I am not hurt My Lord. Aragorn made a mistake and I am fine." Legolas defended Aragorn earning him a grateful nod of thanks.  
  
"Very well, as long as you're sure you're alright. Perhaps Estel could explain why he was racing around my halls." He looked at his son.  
  
"I.I was looking for Legolas, when I awoke he wasn't there. I was worried, after what happened last night."  
  
"Last night?" Elrond interrupted. He looked at both Aragorn and Legolas and both blushed at being asked about the night before.  
  
Elrond smiled when he realised what Aragorn was talking about. "It's alright Estel, I don't want any details."  
  
Legolas cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably under Elrond's gaze. "Elrond and I were just going to walk in the gardens. Perhaps you could join us, unless you want breakfast."  
  
"No a walk would be good, as long as you're not too tired." Legolas shook his head. "Good, would you like to dress?" He asked the Prince who was standing in his nightclothes still.  
  
"Absolutely not, he's going straight back to bed to rest after this, there is no point." Elrond said firmly before walking towards the door leaving Aragorn to support Legolas.  
  
They walked together silently in the garden, Legolas taking in the warm summer air. He looked peaceful for the first time in a while. He leaned happily against Aragorn more for comfort than support. Although the support was much needed. Whatever Elrond had done to him that night had left him surprisingly weak and tired and Aragorn saw this. He helped his husband as much as he could whilst trying to keep Legolas feeling independent. It wasn't easy, and for the first time Legolas didn't mind someone helping him. In fact he seemed to like Aragorn being so close to him. He didn't even complain when Elrond cast a worried glance over to him. This was what worried Aragorn, the Prince had always been so independent and it frightened the man that Legolas was accepting help so readily.  
  
"Are you alright?" Aragorn asked softly as they strolled through the gardens.  
  
"Yes fine." Legolas answered, he sounded distracted.  
  
"I was concerned that you weren't with me this morning. For a moment I thought I'd lost you." He turned seriously to Legolas who seemed to be in his own world.  
  
"I'm fine Aragorn." He assured looking over at the human with tired, saddened eyes.  
  
"I don't believe you mellon nin." Aragorn said calmly.  
  
At this Legolas stopped as if Aragorn's harsh words had brought him out of his dream. When Elrond realised they had stopped he looked behind at them and waited for Legolas to say what was wrong and why they had stopped. But he said nothing. He seemed to be trying to find the right words to say and when he did speak Elrond understood why.  
  
"I may be dying but I am still able to make my own decisions, including when I get up and see my healer." Legolas looked at Elrond. "I am still Prince of Mirkwood, ill or not."  
  
"You're more than ill and it's time you faced up to the fact that you're not going to get well again." Aragorn shouted.  
  
"I know that." Legolas shouted back and turned away from Aragorn and began quickly walking back down the path towards the house. Aragorn ran after him leaving Elrond watching them go. Aragorn caught up with Legolas quickly.  
  
"You can't keep doing this." Aragorn shouted.  
  
"Doing what?" Legolas shouted back but not turning around.  
  
"You know what. Pretending that nothing's wrong, that you don't need help. No matter how hard you try you can't do this alone. You keep pushing me away whenever this gets too much for you. Like you pushed Elrond away, like you would have pushed your father away." At this Legolas stopped in his tracks but still didn't turn around.  
  
"That's not true." He shouted spinning around to face Aragorn who moved forwards so they were straight in front of each other.  
  
"Legolas please, it's alright to rely on other people sometimes, people like me or Elrond."  
  
"You, Elrond and my father you mean?" Legolas screamed.  
  
"No."  
  
"You know nothing about me and my father. You don't know how much I love him, how much I want him here, how much I need him." Legolas couldn't say any more. He covered his face with shaking hands and let out the cry he'd been trying to contain. "I need him Aragorn." He sobbed into his hands.  
  
Aragorn instantly wrapped his arms around his husband and let the Elf lean against him and cry into his shoulder. He could feel Legolas shaking, mostly from the cries but also because of the vile poison that was coursing through his body. Aragorn held him tightly whispering to him that it was going to be alright whilst the broken Elf sobbed into his shoulder and gripped his tunic tightly.  
  
"I want my father Aragorn. I want him here." Legolas cried, his voice muffled by Aragorn's now damp tunic.  
  
"I know." Aragorn whispered gently, stroking Legolas' hair in an attempt to calm him.  
  
"Please don't leave me Aragorn. Please don't leave me like he did. Aragorn please." Legolas sobbed close to hysteria.  
  
"Oh, I'll never leave you Legolas. I'll never leave you. I promise. I promise." Aragorn said over and over whilst still holding Legolas tightly.  
  
"Ada left me Aragorn. Please don't go." Legolas sobbed.  
  
Aragorn pulled away slightly so Legolas could see his face. "Legolas I love you. I'm never going to leave you. Never. I'm not like your father." Aragorn had to work hard to control the tears that threatened to fall from his own eyes. "You know that." Aragorn pulled Legolas close again and held him tightly trying to calm him. Legolas couldn't stop the sobs that came from him no matter how hard he tried. He held on tightly to Aragorn as if the man was his only lifeline, the one thing that he could hold on to and Aragorn had no intention of ever letting his love go.  
  
"It's alright Legolas." Aragorn comforted, looking up as Elrond stood behind Legolas. Aragorn shook his head motioning to his father that he should not intervene. Elrond understood and walked silently past them leaving his son to comfort his distraught husband. Legolas didn't hear or sense Elrond, he kept his tight hold on Aragorn still crying loudly into the man's chest.  
  
"I love you Aragorn. I don't want to leave you." Legolas said between cries.  
  
"I know and I love you more than anything in the world." Aragorn said trying to hide the sorrow in his voice.  
  
"I don't want to be away from you." Legolas said brokenly, the cries beginning to subside slightly. Aragorn still held him close.  
  
"Nothing can come between true love, not even death." Aragorn said, trying to best to sound certain but probably failing.  
  
"I love you." Legolas said weakly, leaning against Aragorn as that familiar exhaustion took over once again.  
  
Aragorn whispered something that no one but Legolas could hear and pulled away from him to look at the Prince's pale and tired face. He reached his hand up and wiped the tears from Legolas' face Legolas smiled slightly and took the man's hand in his own. Both leaned forwards and kissed, Legolas still leaning against Aragorn for support. They broke away and Legolas ran his shaking hands over his faces to wipe away the remaining tears.  
  
"We should get you indoors, you look tired." Aragorn said slipping his arm around the Elf's waist and lead him towards the house.  
  
**  
  
Elrond sat in his study with an open but unread book on his desk. He couldn't take him mind off the sight of Legolas crying against Aragorn. He knew he couldn't do anything for Legolas and that Aragorn would have to watch him die whether he liked it or not. Elrond sensed someone else in the room with him. He looked up to see a weary Aragorn stood at his door. Elrond straightened in his chair.  
  
"Estel come in, sit down." Elrond motioned to a chair on the other side of his desk. "How is Legolas?"  
  
Aragorn sat down and sighed before answering. "He's sleeping. I left a healer in the room with him just in case. He's exhausted."  
  
Elrond watched his son carefully as his eyes darted uncertainly around his office.  
  
"He.he doesn't have long does he?" Aragorn asked dejectedly, fearing the answer he knew he was going to get. He looked up pleadingly at his father.  
  
"I would say no more than twenty four hours." Elrond said gently.  
  
Aragorn nodded and allowed his own tears to fall. He covered his face with his hands to regain his composure.  
  
"I can't lose him Ada, not now." Aragorn looked directly at his father. "I can't."  
  
"Estel, Legolas needs you to be there for him, he needs you to be his strength when his own fails. And it's failing fast. He needs you now more than ever." Elrond stood and moved behind his son and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Go be with him. Make the most of the time you've got left." Aragorn nodded and stood.  
  
"Hannon le Ada." Aragorn hugged his father tightly. A slightly surprised Elrond hugged his son back.  
  
"Go be with him. I'll be in shortly to check on him."  
  
Aragorn nodded and turned to leave, before going he turned and faced his father. "Ada, if he suffers.just make sure there is no pain." Aragorn swept his eyes to his feet. "I don't want him to be in pain."  
  
"I will make sure of it." Elrond nodded to his son.  
  
Aragorn left to sit with Legolas who had been left exhausted after his emotional outburst. He had been drifting into sleep when Aragorn had left him and sat silently in the corridor trying to stop himself crying before he returned to Legolas' side. At that point a healer looking for something to do had appeared and Aragorn had left him with Legolas whilst he went to find his father and find a shoulder to cry on.  
  
Aragorn walked slowly back down the corridor, in a way not wanting to go back into that room knowing his love would be dead the next morning. He understood that he had to be strong for Legolas but he couldn't bring himself to sit and listen to his husband pleading with him to help him. He knew he was being selfish and that Legolas needed him now more than ever but he didn't know how he could be strong for the thing that meant most to him. Soon Aragorn realised that he had reached Legolas' room. He could hear someone talking, reassuring, inside, he recognised Legolas' voice gently singing an old Mirkwood song and the healer commenting on it. Aragorn smiled when he heard Legolas' sweet laughter from within. He waited for a second before gently tapping on the door and entering. The healer was sat in the chair next to Legolas' bed holding a flannel soaked in athelas water on Legolas' forehead.  
  
Aragorn smiled at the healer and Legolas when he entered and quietly closed the door. He walked over to them. The healer stood and bowed to Aragorn. Aragorn returned the gesture and nodded to the healer to leave. He did so immediately. When he was gone Aragorn sat in his seat and just looked at Legolas for a minute before smiling brightly. Legolas tried to smile back but either pain or exhaustion succeeded to make it look weak and false.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Aragorn asked, holding Legolas' cold and shaking hand in his own.  
  
"I've been better." Legolas smiled. "What about you. People always forget to care for the carer."  
  
"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Aragorn tried to look like he meant it. "I just hate seeing you like this." Aragorn looked at the hand he held in his.  
  
"I know and I wish I didn't upset you so much Estel. Hope. It is not lost, even when dead. Remember that and everything will be alright." Legolas held Aragorn's hand tightly as the man leaned over to kiss him.  
  
"I love you." Aragorn whispered.  
  
"I know, and that is why you have to do something for me."  
  
"What? I'm not taking you to the gardens again. You must keep up your strength and keep warm." Aragorn said leaning forward in his seat.  
  
"No. It's not that. I want you to help me write a letter.to my father. Ada would want to know that I loved him, even when he didn't want me."  
  
"Legolas he was the one that abandoned you, not the other way around. You have nothing to apologise for."  
  
"But I want to, for my own peace of mind." Legolas' pleading look convinced Aragorn and he stood to fetch a pen and paper, sighed as he returned heavily to his seat. After a moment of getting comfortable Aragorn nodded for Legolas to begin. So Aragorn sat quietly writing the letter to Legolas' father. Although his voice cracked a few times Legolas remained strong and soon the letter was written and ready to send to Mirkwood. By the time Aragorn had sealed the envelope Legolas was sleeping soundly, he made sure the Elf was comfortable before silently leaving the room to find his father.  
  
After much searching Aragorn found his father in the stables giving a speech to the stable hands. He waited patiently for the servants to be dismissed before approaching his father.  
  
"Estel what are you doing here? Is Legolas well?"  
  
He's fine. He's sleeping I came to ask you about this." Aragorn handed his father the letter.  
  
"A letter?"  
  
"To Thranduil. I don't know whether to send it or not. Legolas couldn't stand to be rejected again, even in death." Aragorn forced those last few words out.  
  
"Did Legolas ask you to send this to Thranduil?"  
  
"Yes, he said he wanted his father to know he loved him." Aragorn sighed.  
  
"Then I will deliver it immediately." Elrond said walking towards the house with the letter.  
  
"Ada, wait just until.you know." Elrond nodded reluctantly.  
  
"Thranduil has a right to see this Estel. Whether you like him or not." Elrond placed a hand on Aragorn's shoulder. "He is Legolas' father, no matter what happens, and if Legolas wants to forgive him you should respect his wishes."  
  
"I know."  
  
Just then a healer came running up to them calling Elrond's name, he took a moment to catch his breath before speaking.  
  
"My Lord Prince Legolas, he is." Aragorn's terrified face stopped the healer. He knew exactly what was happening. Legolas was dying. They raced back to the house both knew there was nothing they could do. Legolas would die.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elvish translations: Ada - father Hannon le - thank you Mellon nin - my friend  
  
A/N: Ok I know sappy chapter. I promise the penultimate one is going to be the best yet. Get your tissues out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	20. namarie

Disclaimer: I own nothing Tolkien created.  
  
A/N: This is the penultimate chapter. I thought seeing as so many people were interested in what happened in the last two that I would put this one up now, a kind of new years treat.  
  
Michelle: Aragorn and Elrond did try and are still trying but so far it hasn't happened. I hope you're not too disappointed with the outcome of this chapter, whether it's good or bad.  
  
angelic_star: On the edge of your seat? Don't fall off until you've read the final chapters.  
  
Wynjara: I assume that's a compliment. I hope this one helps you hit 'beach towel'. Enjoy.  
  
Mistal, Autumn Priestess: Okay, here's your update. Sorry if I stopped at a.no actually I'm really not. Happy new year to you too.  
  
The-Serious-Padfoot: I made you cry? I'm sorry. Keep reading this chapter and it might happen again. You really have one of those Legolas bobblehead things? Does it help?  
  
Kel: I understand completely why you're so emotional after seeing ROTK. I'm going on Friday and I can't wait but I know I'm going to cry.again. The answer to your question is below. I hope you're not too depressed to read and review (hint hint) the rest of the story. As for saving Legolas, well.  
  
Thanks to all readers, even those who didn't review, but it's not too late. okay I hope everyone has a really great new year. See you in 2004.  
  
Ch 19 Namarie  
  
Elrond allowed Legolas to drink the last of the pain medication from the mug before gently smoothing his hair off his face. He smiled kindly, somehow knowing this would be the last time he would see Legolas alive. Legolas smiled weakly back. Elrond got up and left him and Aragorn alone. In the last few hours Legolas' condition had gotten progressively worse. He could no longer hold back the cries of pain and no longer tried, the exhaustion was beginning to get the better of him. In between the intense pain Legolas had fallen in and out of an exhausted sleep. He was shaking violently now, a sheen of sweat covered his body and he had a fever worse than anything he had experienced before.  
  
Aragorn had stayed with him since he had become really ill, never leaving his side especially when the pain was almost too much for his dying lover. Mostly he sat by the bed, holding his hand and keeping him calm, occasionally he went to the fire, making sure it was kept lit.  
  
Before he got really sick Legolas had requested that the only healers he wanted were Aragorn, Elrond and the twins. He had insisted that he didn't want healers he didn't know fussing around him. Aragorn knew it was more likely his elvish pride. Even when Elrond was there Aragorn didn't leave his side, he didn't want to miss one moment they had left together. He helped Legolas through the worst of the pain although it hurt him to see Legolas in such distress he still refused to leave Legolas' side. He knew Legolas didn't have much time but luckily he wasn't reminded about it by anyone in his family.  
  
"Aragorn?" Legolas whispered dryly. He weakly turned his head on the pillow so he could face his husband.  
  
"I'm here my love." Aragorn moved closer and made sure he was in Legolas' line of sight. "I'm right here, it's alright."  
  
Legolas closed his eyes against the pain, no longer having any strength to cry out. When he opened them again the bright blue seemed to dull and his eyes were glazed with pain and exhaustion. Aragorn knew Legolas was running out of time, he tried to stop the tears that were welling up.  
  
"Aragorn.I.I can't." Legolas said weakly and almost apologetically.  
  
Aragorn took a deep breath before answering. "It's alright my love. Don't.don't try. It's alright to let go." This time he couldn't stop the tears as he tried to steady his own shaking hands, which grasped tightly to Legolas'.  
  
"I don't want to leave you." Legolas cried allowing his own tears to fall.  
  
"Shh, it's alright. Don't try to fight it." Aragorn whispered fiercely as Aragorn leaned over to kiss him.  
  
"I love you too." Aragorn's voice shook. He could feel his lover fading away from him and he couldn't stand it.  
  
"Stay with me. Just until I go to sleep." Legolas said quietly as Aragorn leaned forwards and rested his head on the bed so he could look at Legolas.  
  
"Of course." Aragorn replied never once taking his eyes off the beautiful Elf. Legolas smiled and reluctantly closed his eyes releasing a sigh as he did so.  
  
"Sleep." Aragorn whispered moving his head so it was resting on his lover's still chest, he already missed that steady rise and fall as he felt the warm body beneath his head. He closed his eyes and shivered from the sudden chill that encompassed the room. He couldn't believe it had happened, he had been expecting it for so long but now it had happened the reality hit him in a cruel wave. The tears silently fell making the sheet covering Legolas damp. Aragorn clutched Legolas' body, never wanting to leave him, right then nothing else mattered to him. He stayed like this, on the edge of sleep but never allowing himself to succumb to the urge.  
  
This was how Elrond, accompanied by the twins, found him when they came to Aragorn an hour later. Elrond had insisted that Aragorn should be alone with Legolas when he died. The twins had objected at first insisting that they should be with their brother. After a long speech from Elrond they had agreed that they should stay away, at least for a little while.  
  
Elrond quietly instructed them to leave him and Aragorn alone for a moment, they left the room quietly.  
  
Elrond stood just watching Aragorn for a few minutes before Aragorn finally spoke in a hushed voice.  
  
"He's gone." Came the weak, tired and saddened voice.  
  
Elrond nodded and walked over to Aragorn and placed a comforting hand on his son's back. Aragorn jumped slightly but did not deny the contact. Elrond noticed the slight shaking and wondered at the coldness of the room. Whether it was from the Prince or the almost dead fire Elrond didn't know, nor did he really care. He fetched a blanket from a cupboard and placed it on his son's shoulders.  
  
"Come Estel, you need rest." Elrond gently prompted.  
  
"I said I would stay with him." Aragorn whispered. "I will not leave him." There was a firmness to his voice Elrond had not expected.  
  
He knelt down next to his son and looked him in the eye. "Estel, he is gone, there's nothing you can do." Elrond hated to sound so cold when his son was so vulnerable but he knew it had to be said, if only to get his son away from the body.  
  
Aragorn was silent for a moment before weakly nodding. Elrond stood as Aragorn sat up, still not taking his eyes off the pale, lifeless body of his husband. He slowly stood allowing Elrond to keep a steady hand on his arm, he was grateful for the support. He leaned down and kissed the cold blue lips. He stood up straight and looked at his father with tear-filled eyes.  
  
"He's cold." Aragorn said, removing the blanket from his own shoulders and positioning it over Legolas' body. "He doesn't like the cold." Aragorn tucked the blanket around Legolas and looked back to his father. Elrond nodded and led Aragorn out of the room.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir were outside and bowed their heads in sympathy and respect when they saw Aragorn. Elrond led Aragorn past them and gave the twins and thankful glance as they passed.  
  
Elrond led Aragorn into his room, they had ignored the confused and sad looks they got even though Aragorn was the same as most of them, not that he noticed them. Elrond closed the door quietly and Aragorn went straight to lie down on the bed. He curled up and closed his eyes. Elrond went over to his son and stood before him.  
  
"You cannot sleep in those clothes Estel." Elrond said kneeling down and stroking Aragorn's hair. Aragorn didn't even move, he just kept on staring past Elrond.  
  
"Sit up, you will feel better in night robes." Elrond said as he went to the wardrobe to fetch a night robe. He was surprised to see that Aragorn had done as he was told and was sitting and trying to undo the buttons on his tunic. No matter how he tried cold shaking fingers would not comply. He couldn't seem to undo the buttons. Something that under normal circumstances would have been very easy.  
  
"Here, let me help you." Elrond knelt down in front of Aragorn and began unbuttoning the tunic himself whilst Aragorn watched his hands with interest. He neither helped nor hindered Elrond carefully pulled the tunic off, followed by his shirt. He then slipped the robe over Aragorn's head.  
  
"Stand." Elrond instructed, offering a helping hand, which was gratefully accepted. Aragorn pulled his boots and trousers off and allowed the night robe to fall. Elrond helped him keep his balance and smiled when he had finished.  
  
"That wasn't so hard was it?" Elrond joked.  
  
Instead of laughing Aragorn covered his face with his hands and began sobbing. The reality of what happened had hit him suddenly and unexpectedly. Legolas was dead. He would never hold him in his arms again or go on an adventure again. He would never see his husband, lover and friend again.  
  
Elrond enveloped him with his arms and held his son close whilst Aragorn cried into his father's shoulder. Elrond tried to comfort Aragorn, tried to make things better but he found that there was nothing he could say that could ever do that. Aragorn stood crying into his father's arms a long time before the sobs finally calmed down to weak cries.  
  
"I'm tired." Aragorn said pulling away from his father and keeping his eyes fixed on the floor.  
  
"You should get some rest." Elrond led him over to the bed and pulled the covers over his son. Aragorn allowed himself to be tucked in as though he were a child, this was something Elrond hadn't done in many years but he didn't mind doing it now, in fact he quite like it.  
  
"Rest." Elrond said as Aragorn sleepily closed his eyes. Elrond smiled and gently kissed Aragorn's forehead. He stood up to leave but his son's voice stopped him.  
  
"Ada. Stay." Aragorn said weakly but looking at Elrond with sleepy eyes. Elrond didn't hesitate in pulling a chair to Aragorn's side and gently stroking his hair until Aragorn was sleeping soundly. The image of Legolas fixed in his memory.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	21. a father's grief

Disclaimer: I own nothing Tolkien created.  
  
A/N: This is it. The very final chapter. Thank you so much for all the support with this fanfic. I really do appreciate it. I can't believe this is it but I have loved writing this and getting your opinion on it. Thanks again. There's a small preview of the new fic at the end of this chapter. I hope you like it as much as this one.  
  
Kristina: Well, no obviously that wasn't the end. As if I would leave it at that. Enjoy the last chapter.  
  
The-Serious-Padfoot: I'm sorry I made you cry again. Maybe I will get a Legolas action figure. If they really help it'll be worth it, plus I can just stare at it all day. I get a re-read? Wow.  
  
sad sad person: The best you've ever read, wow, thank you so much, that's a real honour considering some of the great work I've read. I hope you're not too sad to finish the story.  
  
Kel: Well, it is sad that Legolas and Aragorn are separated but they never really will be. They loved each other so much that that love could never die, not even when one of them did. As for reuniting them, I don't know about that, maybe one day I'll write an epilogue but I hadn't planned on it. It is sad to think it's over but as they say, everything must come to an end eventually but maybe they will be reunited in another life, and their love can go on forever. If you liked this one you should read the new one coming out soon, not quite as much of Aragorn but plenty of Legolas and loads of angst.  
  
Mistal, Autumn Priestess: Not the end. And yes he died. This is the last chapter though. Don't worry I'll be doing another angst story very soon.  
  
KitsuneRW: He can be dead, here's the other chapter and I'm glad you thought it was sad, just as it was written to be.  
  
Legoviel: Thank you and thank you. Amazing? I like that. Thanks so much, very high praise. Hope you like this and the new fic.  
  
Bluewater: Thanks. I would have loved for Legolas to have lived but that's just how the story evolved. As for cruel or unbelievable, well I'd prefer great or wonderful but.I'm only joking of course. I hate to be cruel but well, people seem to like.  
  
Lynda: Thank you. Sorry for making you cry.  
  
A/N: I really can't believe how successful this fanfic has been and I have to thank everyone for being so brilliant about this story. Not bad for something I thought of at about one o'clock in the morning. Once again thank you so much. I hope you all like the last chapter, I know I enjoyed writing this fanfic so much and it's sad that it's over but there's a new one coming soon. Okay enough of me, here's the last chapter. (Before I go I would just like to say that Legolas looks so good at the end of ROTK it just popped into my mind just then.)  
  
Ch 21 A father's grief  
  
The messenger rode quickly towards Mirkwood carrying Legolas' letter. He had been ordered to deliver it to the Elf king immediately. He had been surprised at the strict instructions and the harsh way they had been delivered by Elrond.  
  
He dismounted when he came to the gates of the palace and greeted the Mirkwood guards with bows, which were returned with a false respect.  
  
"I come baring a message for Kind Thranduil of Mirkwood from Imladris." The messenger declared.  
  
"We will see he gets it." The guard said coldly, holding out his hand to take the message from the messenger.  
  
"My orders are to deliver this to King Thranduil personally." The messenger stood firmly, determined to do as his Lord had demanded. Also he knew the letter had something to do with Prince Legolas, although he had not been told the details he had been given strict instructions on how to deliver the message.  
  
"I cannot let you pass into the palace without my Lord's permission." One of the guards said coldly.  
  
"The letter is concerning Prince Legolas. Please King Thranduil needs to see this."  
  
For a moment the guards hesitated before stepping aside and allowing the Imladris messenger to pass through with no further trouble.  
  
The messenger bowed as Thranduil stood to take the letter from him.  
  
"You say this is from my son?" Thranduil questioned, looking at the letter with fright evident on his face.  
  
"I do not know what the message is about my Lord. All I know is that it is important. Excuse me." The messenger bowed and left silently.  
  
Thranduil looked at the letter as if it contained something awful. News from Rivendell. Thranduil didn't even need to open the crème coloured envelope to know it was about Legolas. Suddenly the envelope felt unusually heavy and Thranduil sat on his throne wishing he didn't have to read the letter. Ever since he had visited Rivendell and leaned of Legolas' coming death. He had been expecting the news of his son's death but now he was faced with it he dreaded what the letter might say. He turned the letter over in his hands. He stopped when he came to the handwritten name on the front. "Ada." It wasn't Legolas' writing but it was no less elaborate. He traced the word with his finger before turning the letter over and opening the seal gently. He couldn't understand why he was suddenly so nervous about what he was going to read.  
  
He allowed the envelope to fall to the floor as he carefully unfolded the paper, making sure he didn't crease the paper. He breathed in the smell of Imladris and his son. He missed the feeling of being close to Legolas. Thranduil had regretted what he said in Rivendell. He regretted that Legolas thought Elrond the better father. He pulled himself from his thoughts and began reading.  
  
Dear Ada,  
I am writing this because I know what I said was wrong and I wanted to explain why I said it. Firstly, I love you, I always have, even when I left Mirkwood. I didn't mean to hurt you now or when I left with Aragorn. You must understand that I love him, that will never change no matter what you say or do. I never wanted to leave home but Aragorn means too much for me to lose, especially now. I love him Ada, you must understand that. I know you don't approve but I will not apologise for him or for my love for him. He is my light in the dark. I am just sorry that you can't see that.  
  
You must not blame Aragorn for any of this, it is not his fault, he saved me, in every possible way. You should be thankful without him the poison would have taken me too quickly. Please do not be angry with him. Remember that whether you like it or not we are bound together, not just by love any more but by the law of Imladris and the word of Lord Elrond. We are married now, nothing can change that, not even your hatred could destroy our love and now that love is only strengthened. I would give you the details but I fear you will not appreciate them. I will tell you that I have never been happier, regretfully even in my time with you.  
  
I can no longer go outside into the world you know I love, Lord Elrond insists that I should remain in bed and I fear it is useless to protest. Still I long to stand amongst the fresh forests of Mirkwood and breathe in the scents of the palace of the King. I know this is not possible. Aragorn stays with me though. He says he will not leave for which I am very grateful.  
  
I know not why I wanted to write this so much and I know that by now both you and Aragorn must be confused by this. My only answer to you is that I love you. I would do anything for you but I will not give up my love, my husband just because you do not approve of him.  
  
My main purpose though is to apologise to you for what I said. I know it was wrong and I wish I could blame the poison for my insensitivity towards you. No matter who tries to deny it I am your son and you are my father. I know nothing can break this bond although it seems ironic that the other man in my life is what comes between us now.  
  
I ask only this of you, do not hate Aragorn or me for our actions. Forgive him and accept him as your family, because that's what he is now. Your son in law. I beg you do not be angry with him. I love him, even in death and I can only hope that one day you will accept him into your.our family.  
  
Remember that I love you Ada. Nothing will ever change that and I would never exchange you for anything, not even Lord Elrond.  
  
Namarie.  
  
Legolas.  
  
Legolas Prince of Mirkwood died one week ago. Regards and sympathy from all Imladris. Lord Elrond of Rivendell.  
  
Thranduil's hands shook as he read those last lines over and over again. His son was dead, it had really happened. Even though it was expected the reality of it hit him harder than he could ever have imagined. He allowed the tears to fall on the delicate writing as he continued to read his son's heartfelt words again. He longed to tell his son that he hadn't meant what he said in Imladris. He wanted to hold his son in his arms and tell him that he'd be alright. The letter was no comfort to him. The words although beautifully written felt cold, lifeless. Thranduil couldn't stop the sob that escaped him when his advisor entered seeking the King. Thranduil covered his face with his hands and allowed the letter to fall to the ground. His advisor came warily to his side and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"My Lord what is it?" Asked the slightly uncomfortable Elf.  
  
" My.my son, he's.dead." Thranduil leaned on his slightly startled advisor and cried into his tunic. "Legolas is dead."  
  
"I am so sorry My Lord. I didn't know." The advisor calmed him and managed to get the distraught King to his chambers. They had ignored the shocked looks from the residents of the palace.  
  
"I never got to say goodbye." Thranduil said before falling asleep in his bed. The advisor watched over his King, just as he had done when he was younger.  
  
"Sleep well my Lord." He said before leaving his King to rest.  
  
**  
  
In Rivendell a lone figure stood silently in the rain outside the tomb of Legolas. His black mourning cloak blew around in the wind. He was dressed entirely in black. Despite the driving rain and the freezing cold Aragorn stood firm not wanting to leave his beloved. He longed to hear that melodic laugh ringing through the forest. He knew he never would. Tears mixed with rain but this didn't make his grief any less obvious. He fell to his knees not caring about the mud that covered him. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Elrond stood before him.  
  
"He wouldn't want you to do this Estel." Elrond shouted above the wind. "Come inside."  
  
He helped his son up and led him back to the house. All was quiet except the howling wind as the grey stone stood alone, sad and alone. Inside lay the body of the golden Prince of Mirkwood, a name that would be spoken with joy, and sorrow, throughout Imladris for years to come.  
  
Prince Legolas of Mirkwood.  
  
LEGOLAS AND ARAGORN  
FOREVER  
IN LOVE.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: So sad, the last chapter. I love writing sequels but I think I'm going to leave this one as it is and let you figure out what happens to Aragorn afterwards.  
  
Thank you so much to everyone that has reviewed. I loved receiving them and I hope it was a good fanfic. I hope to be writing more of these Legolas angst things so watch this space.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Like I promised here's a small preview of the latest fanfic.  
  
Passing Shadows: The guards were tying a rope around the Elf's hands a little too roughly. The blonde figure stood before him was covered in dirt and blood and was crying and struggling, begging for the guards to let him go. Elrond snapped into action.  
  
He walked up to the Elf who was now standing still although it seemed as though it was the guards and pride that were keeping him from falling to his knees. It was true the Elf didn't look in good condition. His hair was covered in a mixture of blood and dirt. The usually bright golden hair was tangled and wet. His clothes were slightly ripped with spots of blood showing. His body was shaking and wet, either from rain or sweat. His whole self seemed to radiate fear. He stopped struggling when Elrond stood before him.  
  
"Who are you and why do you come to Imladris?" Elrond asked, trying desperately to sound both firm and kind.  
  
**  
  
That should be up by next Sunday. I hope to see you there. 


End file.
